Legend of the Grey Ghost
by mon-ra
Summary: Set five years after the events of Danny Paladin. Danny Fenton aka Ghost continues to hunt for the wizard Vlad Masters and soon discovers a conspiracy that threatens all he knows and loves dear! AU set in medieval times. All the ghosts will be portrayed as wizards in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Late one evening in a small remote village, a traveler made his way towards the Salty Spittoon Inn and Tavern. A favorite hangout for local thugs, lowlifes, and bounty hunters. Inside the dregs of society were either getting drunk, hitting on women, or fighting in brawls. In other words, business as usual. Just then all the rucks ceased for a second as this stranger entered the premise. He was a young man probably in his early twenties, his clothes were worn out and dirty with a medium sized travel bag, but his most distinguishable feature was this large over-sized sword strapped to his back. Ignoring the fact that practically everyone there was marking him, he sat himself at the bar.

"So what can I get for you stranger?' the inn keeper asked as he spat into a glass and wiping it down.

"Water please, and in a clean glass," the man requested placing two copper coins on the table.

"That's an odd request," the inn keeper noted, placing the glass that he was 'cleaning' on the table and filling it with dirty water. "Any thing else?"

"Yes, do you have a vacancy? I need a room for the night." the man asked pushing the glass of water away.

"I do, but it's gonna cost you 50 copper pieces per night." the inn keeper told him.

"50," the man sighed sadly looking at a near empty money bag. "Listen I don't have much money now but I give you my word that I will be able to pay." the man begged. Before the inn master could respond three men approached the stranger from behind.

"Oh you poor pathetic traveler short on cash. How about you sell us that fancy sword of yours for 50 copper." the one in the middle threatened licking his lips.

"Sorry, this sword is important to me, but thanks for the offer." the man said calmly.

"Why you insolent! Do you know who I am? I'm Big Bubba!" the middle thug identified himself. The other patrons began backing away, knowing what's coming.

"Nice to meet you," the man said sounding unimpressed. "Question, do you have a bounty on your head?"

"Indeed, I have a 300 gold coin bounty dead or alive!" Big Bubba boasted directing everyone's attention to the wanted posters on the wall. 300 gold bounty is an impressive amount, but too low for him to be a wizard. Most likely Big Bubba is a gang leader that's been terrorizing the area.

"Inn keeper, it looks like I will be getting that money sooner than I expected," the man grinned.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME!" Big Bubba screamed drawing out his sword. Just then, faster than the eye can follow, the stranger grabbed a nearby fork and flung it at Big Bubba, hitting him square in the throat! The tavern was silent as Big Bubba dropped down dead, impaled by a simple fork. Seeing their leader downed so quickly and easily, the other two ran out of there as fast as they could. A second later everyone went back to their regular business.

"I would like a plate of your beef stew and a room for the night. You can use his bounty as payment." the man suggested. The inn keeper shrugged as he prepared a plate. After all these sort of deaths are rather common in his establishment, but this is the first time anyone paid with a dead body. As the man waited for his meal, two other guys approached him.

"Excuse me, but I believe you owe us an apology!" one of them demanded.

"Excuse me?" the man asked in confusion.

"Big Bubba!" the other screamed. He was our bounty and you stole him!"

"I see," the man said calmly. Judging by their outfits, these two men were low level bounty hunter. They never go after wizards and focus mainly on criminals. Doubtful they ever gone after anyone who's bounty is over 100 gold pieces. "Well if you want, you can claim his bounty. All I ask that you pay for my room and dinner." the man offered. The bounty hunters took time to consider it. The room and meal would total about 55 coppers. A mere pocket change for a 300 gold bounty. A reasonable trade, but for some reason, it irritated the bounty hunters.

"You insult us sir!" The bounty hunters reached for their weapons, when a small bag filled with coins landed on the bar.

"Please allow me to resolve this situation and pay for this gentleman's meal," a mysterious voice offered. They all turned to see a tall muscular man with an eye patch. "Long time no see Ghost."

"Bullet!" the man sneered. "And the name's Danny!"

"Bullet," the bounty hunters gulped. "As in one of the Sanctuary's top enforcers and Walker's right hand man!"

"Never mind that, didn't you hear him! He called him Ghost!" the other bounty hunter cringed.

"Ghost? As in the Grey Ghost! And we almost picked a fight with him!" the first hunter cowered.

Bullet smiled a threatening smile at the two low life bounty hunters. "I've agreed to pay for his meal, so why don't you two just skedaddle," Bullet advised. Not needing to be told twice, the two bounty hunters started to drag Big Bubba's body away. "Well Danny I see that your just as sharp as ever. Inn keeper a round of ale for me and my friend." Bullet ordered taking a seat next to Danny. The inn keeper arrived with the food and drinks, along with Danny's room key.

"What do you want Bullet?" Danny said as he ate his food.

"To offer you a job of course. There's a difficult witch in the area and I can use a man of your skills to well you know. There's a lot of coin in it for you. Consider this as a down payment." Bullet offered sliding a small box in Danny's direction.

"Sorry not interested," Danny said sternly. "Why don't you send some of your goon squad to hunt her down."

"I did, and none have returned," Bullet said seriously.

Danny could where this is going. While Bullet is not above sending Hunters to their deaths, if he loses too many then he might lose his standings in Sanctuary. But hiring someone else, someone who could actually succeed will be beneficial to him. "Well why don't you just ask Valerie? I'm sure she'll take the job and your money."

"I did, she's one of the hunters that disappeared." Bullet informed him. Danny dropped his spoon in shock of this news. He was silent for a few seconds before he broke out in laughter.

"You really had me going there for a second," Danny laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"No joke," Bullet insisted.

"Well even if you are serious, and I don't think you are, I'm out of the game and no amount of money will ever convince me otherwise!" Danny got up, grabbed his room key, and walked away. Leaving behind Bullet, the package, and his half eaten plate right there.

"He'll come around," Bullet said confidently. "Inn keeper, give me another round of ale."

* * *

><p>Up in his room, Danny placed his giant sword next to his bed. Laying down he stared up at the ceiling. 'Ghost' It's been a long time since anyone has called him that. Not since he and Valerie went their separate ways about 2 years ago to be exact; and 5 years since he first took that name after leaving his home of Amity Park to pursue the wizard Vlad Masters after he stole the Ring of Rage. Danny couldn't help but recall the day they started on this journey together. Of course Valerie wasn't stupid enough to bring an untrained boy to hunt down such a dangerous wizard armed with a powerful Relic right from the get go! No, instead she took him out into the wilderness for 1 year survival training and regular training. During that time (which Danny affectionately calls the Year of Agony) Valerie taught him the basics of hunting and tracking. Which Danny took up rather quickly. (even though it took him 3 months to tell the difference between a squirrel in the bushes and the wind in the trees) But those skill will prove to save his life on more than one occasion. (plus it would also determine whether or not he would have anything to eat) In addition that all that, she also taught him advanced fighting styles (both armed and unarmed) and a basic use of Hunter's tools and weapons. Next to the sword his favorite weapon is the gauntlet with the spring loaded switchblade and cable launcher.<p>

After one year of training, they then began the hunt, which proved to be more difficult than anticipated. Unlike most other wizards that obtain Relics, Vlad Masters did not set up his own kingdom. Nor has there been any word of a new and powerful wizard rising in the world. It just seemed that he just disappeared off the face of the Earth taking the Ring of Rage with him as well. At first they thought that he might have been killed, but then why hasn't the ring resurfaced on who ever killed him? Then they thought that maybe Vlad got buried somewhere with the ring. While that seems plausible, it's unlikely. So the hunt continues until they can confirm that Vlad is dead or until they locate the ring. It was in the first few weeks of the hunt that Danny learned the hardships of a Hunter. Their equipment, while impressive and powerful, were very expensive and prone to breaking. Heck his gauntlet alone costs more than his old full body armor back home and he has to repair it about 5 times a month! Not only that but they also needed to pay off informants, bribe officials, and buy food and shelter. Not wanting to attract too much attention to themselves, they simply hunted down wanted criminals for money; but even so they didn't make enough to finance their mission. Out of desperation, Danny finally agreed to take on contracts. Thanks to Valerie's negotiation skills, (taught to her by Skulker) they manage to take on some high paying jobs. Mainly escort duty, bodyguard, and occasionally hit jobs. As their success grew so did their reputation. And because they wore the same hunting outfit, most people mistakenly thought that Grey and Ghost were one and the same, so ended up being called the Grey Ghost. Which helped give them the element of surprise over their targets. Things were going great until one day Danny found out that some or rather a lot of the contracts were from crime lords! Naturally Danny confronted Valerie about this, but she merely justified it by saying that they need the money. Danny couldn't argue with that, but working with criminals goes against his code of honor so he leaves her. Valerie didn't do or say anything to try and get him to stay, and that hurts him most of all!

Off on his own, Danny discovered just how unprepared he was for this life. Without Valerie's connections he had buy replacement parts mainly from the black-markets. Most of the time they were either second hand or poor quality, often breaking after a couple of uses. Even worst, without her intel he had no idea how to find Vlad. All he had to go on are rumors and hearsay, most proved to be a dead end. On more than one occasion he felt like giving up and heading back home to Amity Park, but of course his pride and honor wouldn't allow him to quit! So the hunt continues, which is why he's here in this run down old town. He heard rumors that the local witch named Spectra was one of the last people to have met with Vlad Masters. As far as he could tell Spectra is a mid level wizard with no special abilities. Normally Danny would already be wary of her, but after what he said about other Hunters including Valerie got him really worried. If this witch can take down Grey then Ghost might be in over his head, especially since all of his gear was junk.

***KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK***

The sound of someone knocking on his door broke his train of though. Getting up Danny answered the door to find one of the waitress there. "May I help you?" Danny asked.

"The master said you left this," the waitress said handing him the box that Bullet tried to give him.

"That belongs to the other guy I was with," Danny said.

"He said it was a gift," the waitress responded nervously.

Danny couldn't help but suspect that Bullet must have intimidated her in some fashion, so he graciously accepted it to give her peace of mind. After carefully examining the package for booby traps, Danny cautiously open it. Inside he found springs, screws, and a bunch of other spare parts. All top of the line stuff, most likely from Sanctuary. Everything that he needed to repair his equipment. "Bullet you sly dog," Danny scoffed, but feeling a bit worried that Bullet knew exactly what he needed. Reaching for his sword, he opened the secret compartment revealing the power source for his special blade: The Crown of Fire! One of if not the most dangerous Relic of all. For reasons unknown (magic is funny that way) Danny discovered that he has the ability to control the crown's fire even when he's not wearing it. So long as it's near his person. Naturally he didn't need the fancy tech to use the blade's power since he could just the crown's power directly; but he needed this deception to help keep the crown's location a secret. As far as everyone knew the Crown of Fire is still buried somewhere; and his sword (now dubbed Striker) is just another one of Sanctuary's fancy toys. Using Bullet's 'gift' Danny quickly repaired his gear and took out his grayish color hunting suit out of his bag. After getting dressed he then walked over to the window. "Sorry Bullet I'm not taking your job, but I do have business with Spectra! Let's go Striker!" Danny then jumped out the window and ran off.

Inside the tavern Bullet was still guzzling down his ale, when off the corner of his eye he spotted a gray figure in the window heading towards Spectra's mansion. "Predictable as always," Bullet grinned finishing his drink. "Inn keeper another round ale! I'm celebrating!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Danny carefully scouted Spectra's mansion and the outlining area. It was a rather large 3 story building that practically screamed insane asylum. Yes, it look a lot more like a evil hospital than a house, complete with sinister looking gargoyle statues and a cemetery in the back. The guards seemed to follow a routine patrol pattern, walking down the same path in constant intervals, very easy to avoid. The only question now is; what sort of magical defense Spectra has around the place? Studying the outlining area, there were sensor spells placed around to detect any intruders, but that's about it. Not even protective barriers or trap spells. _'A novice can break into this place,'_ Danny thought to himself. Waiting for the guards to turn the corner, Danny calculated that he had 15 minutes before they returned. Using his newly repaired cable launcher on his gauntlet, Danny fired his cable to the roof of the asylum, I mean mansion, and quickly scaling up the walls until he reached the third story windows. Due to the fact that it's almost impossible for someone the reach the third floor undetected, most people tend to not bother putting any security up there, making it he ideal place to sneak in. Using some thieving tools, Danny carefully undid the latch and opened the window. "Easy as pie," Danny whispered to himself as he stepped into the room.

"Who's there," a voice quietly asked.

Danny quickly turned around see a man sulking in the corner of the room. "Who are you?" Danny asked getting himself ready if need be.

"My name is Freddy not that it matters," Freddy said still curling up in the corner.

"Freddy, one of the Groovy Gang," Danny recognized as one of the Hunters that Bullet employed. "What happened to you? How long you've been here? Is Val...I mean Grey here as well?" Danny asked while examining the room.

"Why is anyone anywhere," Freddy sagged. "I've never heard of this Grey person, unless you mean Grey Ghost."

"Well uh, sort of," Danny choked until he noticed something interesting on the corner of his eye. "And is that a Yo-Yo Blade?" Danny running over to the table that had weapons and tools on it. The Yo-Yo Blade was one of the newer and more interesting weapons that came out. As long as the safety is on it acts like a regular toy; but in combat mode, after the yo-yo travels a certain distance a series of blades pops out. Then the blades automatically retract when it returns to the person. Of course in the off chance that the blades don't retract, Hunters are usually taught to catch it a certain way so that they don't slice off their own fingers. "I've always wanted one of these," he said excitedly.

"Yeah it's yours if you want it, not that it matters," Freddy said again in his depressed tone.

"So is there a female hunter somewhere in this place?" Danny asked after playing with the Yo-Yo Blade, both in safe and combat mode. Though he did find it strange that Freddy still had his tools and weapons but he's not making any attempt to escape.

"Their was a girl here before," Freddy recalled. "Haven't seen her in awhile, not since" Freddy stopped mid-sentence.

"Not since when?" Danny demanded.

"Not since Spectra took her," Freddy cowered.

"Took her where?" Danny now shaking the poor man.

"I don't know!" Freddy screamed in terror, causing Danny to stop. "All I know is that they took her to the main office, and that's the last anyone has seen of her."

"Look I'm going to rescue her," Danny said with determination. "And I could use your help!"

"What's the point," Freddy sulked. "Life is meaningless anyway."

"Will you stop that!" Danny shaking him again.

"It's all meaningless," Freddy cried. Danny finally gave up and released him. Freddy dropped back down into his corner continuing to mutter about how it's all hopeless.

"I'm going now," Danny told him. "I'll leave the door open if you change your mind." Of course Danny wasn't expecting him to. To Danny's surprise the door wasn't even locked. Then again what would be the point if the prisoners act like that? A cold chill ran up Danny's spine, 'what if Valerie is like this?' he wondered to him self. Fearing for his old partner, mentor, and friend Danny hurried down the hall. Having a basic understanding of architecture, he suspects that Spectra's room would most likely be in the very center of this building. Sure enough, he soon found himself in front of one of the most elaborate doors he's ever seen. He carefully approached the door and entered. But the moment his foot hit the floor a pentagram appeared revealing a magical trap. "A BINDING SPELL!" Danny gasped recognizing pattern from his many many many hours of study with Valerie. Soon several chains appeared out of the circle trying to capture him. Reacting quickly, Danny began dodging the chains, while climbing up walls, and grabbing hold of the rafters on the ceiling. Once he got up there the chains stopped pursuing him and instead just started slithering around like snakes looking for him. That's the one big weakness of floor traps, they only work if someone or something is on floor. "I can't believe I made such a rookie mistake," Danny cursed himself.

"_Always remember Danny, there is no greater fool than the one who thinks they already know everything."_ He recalled Valerie lecturing him. All because the security was so lax outside, he had assumed that the inside would be the same, and that's why he fell for an obvious trap. This is probably how the other Hunters got caught as well. While he was in the middle of mentally kicking himself for his stupidity the heard some footsteps heading for him. "Most likely guards to check on the trap," Danny figured. Desperately he looked around for someplace he could hide, wishing that he'd mastered that masking your presents technique. Not finding a suitable place to hide, Danny could only wait to be discovered. At that moment a rat came running over the rafter that Danny was clinging to. Seeing his opportunity, Danny flicked the little rodent off the beam and it fell on the floor. As expected the chains detected the poor animal, ensnaring it just as the guards arrived.

"Check the trap," one of the guards ordered. As the other guard stepped into the room, Danny noticed that the guy's armor started glowing with runes. Most likely a protective spell so that they don't accidentally get caught in any traps.

"Sir it seems to be a rat," the guard reported showing the rat now wrapped in chains.

"A rat!? Not again. This is like the third time this year!" The lead guard moaned and complained as he wiped out one of the symbols on the pentagram, causing the trap to disappear. "I'll go and report this to Lady Spectra while the rest of you continue your rounds," he ordered.

"Belay that!" the rat suddenly spoke. Danny gulped as the rat transformed into a tiny man.

"Master Bertrand!" the guards all came to attention.

"Never mind that, there's an intruder over there!" Bertrand pointing to Danny. Not seeing a reason to stay up there, Danny immediately dropped down, landing on one of the guards, knocking him out.

"Get him!" Bertrand ordered. The guards all charged straight at Danny. Danny's right hand started twitching, eager to draw Striker out and slice these guys in half! But common sense dictate to not waste his most powerful weapon on the grunts, so he opted to his switch blade on gauntlet instead. Pressing the trigger on his gauntlet a 1 ft. long blade sprung out of his left arm. Right off the bat, Danny stabs one of the guards in the chest. The remaining guards moved in to surround him but it was clear by the way they were holding their weapons that they've never received any training. Then they all charged at him at the same time. Danny easily avoided them, causing all the guards to crash into one another.

"You idiots!" Bertrand griped seeing the mess his men was making.

Taking advantage of the chaos, Danny retracted his blade and proceeded to knock the guards out with a series of punches and kicks. He tries to avoid needless bloodshed as much as possible. "Well that takes care of your men. So how about you make this easy on yourself and just surrender." Danny offered.

"Tempting, but here's my counter offer," Bertrand grinned as he transformed into a ferocious panther.

"Yeah I forgot you can do that," Danny gulped as he once again extended his blade. Seeing this vicious animal pacing around him caused Danny to remember something that Valerie taught him a long time ago.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback about 4 ½ years ago*<em>

"_So what manner of torture you have planned for me today," Danny groaned. His still haven't recovered from beatings he took from their first training session, not to mention all the others that came afterwards._

"_I was thinking we take it easy today and do some bird watching," Valerie smiled._

"_Bird watching?" Danny said feeling a bit confused. "No wait let me guess, you're going to tie me to a tree and let the buzzards eat my entrails."_

"_Come on," Valerie giggled while grabbing his arm. She took him to an open field and pointed to a little sparrow. "Watch closely," she instructed holding him close to her so that he wouldn't spook the bird. Danny blushed a little being so close to her. As he was watching the bird, he also kept an eye on Valerie expecting her to do something, but she never did. After a few minutes, the sparrow took off flying. "So what did the bird do?" she asked casually._

"_Uh, it flew away?" Danny answered feeling even more confused._

"_Okay, but how did it fly?" she asked._

"_It flapped its wings," he responded flapping his arms._

"_Good, you can see the obvious," she applauded. Danny wasn't sure if she was sincere or just mocking him. "So what the legs do? Or its head?"_

"_Huh?" Danny feeling even more confused._

"_I can see you need a demonstration," Valerie smiled as she started watching a different bird. "That bird is going to move three steps forward and then turn to the left and fly off," she predicted. To Danny's surprise, the bird did exactly what she said it would do. "It's going to turn right next after it passes that tree," she added. Again the bird did exactly what she said it would do._

"_How did you do that?" Danny asked._

"_I can read its tells," Valerie answered._

"_Tells?" Danny asked._

"_In order to do anything you need to prepare your body to do that action. For instance, in order to walk you have to raise your leg, and when you're about to turn you shift your body. These pre-actions are called tells." she explained. "When I was watching that bird, I noticed that it was looking in all direction, a common trait that all birds do before taking flight. I also noticed that it was wary of something to the right of it, probably thinks that there's a predator in that direction, so naturally it would turn left to avoid it. But as the same time it was focusing on the right horizon, which means that's the direction it wanted to go. You see Danny everything one does; the way they move, what they are looking at, and even how they breathe at times can give away one's intentions. You just have to keep an eye on everything. Understand?"_

_Danny nodded getting the concept. "So wait if everyone have these tells, I'll be able to tell what others are planning just by watching their tells?" Danny joked using air quotes every time he says tell._

"_For the most part yes," Valerie giggled at him using air quotes. "There are exceptions but being able to predict your enemies intentions will mean the difference between life and death. Especially when your enemy is bigger, stronger, and more powerful than you." she warned._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

><p>"Alright, what are you planning?" Danny whispered to himself as he studied the panther's movement. 'He's going to pounce and then swing his right paw at me!' Danny predicted. Just as he predicted that the panther pounced swinging his right paw! The panther moved faster than Danny follow or even react to! The only reason Danny is not a scratching post right now is because he moved out of the way before the panther made its move. "Thank you Valerie," Danny quoted. He developed this habit of thanking her whenever one or more of her lessons saves his life. Reading more of the panther's tells, Danny was able to keep out of claws reach, but more important than that, it gave him a rough idea of where there might be openings in the panther's defenses, giving him the means to strike back. Of course they didn't always work, but Danny was able to score a few good hits. After taking one to many hits the panther reverted back to Bertrand. "Had enough?" Danny asked.<p>

"Oh think you are so smart," Bertrand sneered. "Well how about this!" Changing tactics, well actually changing forms, he became a giant wasp. Bertrand/Wasp buzzed around the room with stingers extended. The wasp may not be as powerful as the panther; but it is just as fast and now he can fly, zig zag, and stop on a coin.

"Oh boy," Danny cursed. The panther was bad enough but this is too much. With the wasp's rapid movements Danny didn't have time to analyze its tells. Luckily Bertrand isn't a professional fighter and his movements are basically one patterned. So using what he learned from his previous fight with the panther, Danny was able to second guess Bertrand's moves and react accordingly. Still the wasp rapid movements effectively kept it out of range of Danny's weapons. His normal weapons anyways. "Never used this baby in combat, but let's give you a whirl." Danny joked as he pulled out the Yo-Yo Blade. Danny tossed the yo-yo at the wasp who easily dodged it, but Danny yanked on the string causing the yo-yo to change direction and is now heading for the wasp. Not expecting this, the wasp couldn't evade in time and ended up getting one of its wings sliced off. "Yes! And on my first attempt." Danny cheering his victory as the yo-yo returned to his hand. While it is true he's never used a Yo-Yo Blade before, he has worked with a whip on occasion, so he has a general idea of how to use it.

Irritated by Danny's boasting the wasp tried to get back up, but the lack of a wing meant that it couldn't fly anymore, forcing him to revert back to his human form. "You will pay for that!" Bertrand swore transforming into a giant vulture and diving at Danny. Danny managed to dodge the attack and retaliated by throwing his yo-yo again, but the thick feathers protected the vulture from the yo-yo's blades. Even worst, the vulture's talons were strong enough to crush stone! On the positive side, the vulture isn't as fast or maneuverable as the wasp or panther forms, giving Danny enough time to read his tells.

'Okay he's going to charge at me with both talons, but this is a feint. He's expecting me to dodge and then attack with his beak.' Danny figured. As he predicted the vulture dived straight at him with both talons extended. Danny naturally jumped back to avoid them, that's when the vulture's head made it's move. Expecting this, Danny pulled out a special pellet and tossed it into the vulture's mouth. A tiny explosion could be heard and the vulture started coughing out this strange red smoke. The vulture kept wheezing until it reverted back to Bertrand's human form.

"You like that, it's my own special blend. I call it Pepper Smoke Bomb, perfect if you want to annoy someone or want some spicy ribs." Danny said extending his gauntlet blade. "Now I have some questions for you and you are going to answer them," Danny threatened pointing his sword right at Bertrand's neck. While Bertrand couldn't talk due to the pepper smoke in his mouth, he did manage to huffed out his defiance. Just then another figure wielding a rapier sword came running and knocking Danny's blade away from Bertrand's neck. If the gauntlet blade wasn't strapped to Danny's arm, he was sure he would have lost it.

This newcomer was dressed just like the guards only he had green and red stripes on his armor. Probably symbolizing rank or something. "Are you all right sir?" the guardsman asked Bertrand. Bertrand coughed his frustration. "Yeah, yeah I'm glad you see you're alright too," the guardsman said sarcastically.

"Hey I wasn't done with him!" Danny complained. The guardsman turned his full attention and his rapier at Danny. Danny flinched at the sight of his battle stance. It was all too familiar.

"I don't know what you're doing here Ghost, but it will be the last mistake you ever make!" The guardsman swore as he swung his sword at Danny. As Danny blocked the initial attack with his gauntlet blade, but the guardsmen followed through with and elbow to the chest confirming Danny's suspicions. There was only one person he knew that could hit like this, his old partner Grey a.k.a. Valerie!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Danny gulp nervously as he got into his battle stance, keeping an eye on every part of his opponent. Just then the guardsman who he thinks is Valerie, since he couldn't see the face under the helmet and the mouth piece muffled the voice so he can't tell if he's a boy or a girl, made her move sending her rapier straight for his heart! Danny flinched, raising his own blade but barely managing to block this attack. As he feared, Danny couldn't read any of her tells! None of her movements betrayed her intent, and the only reason Danny was able to react in time was due to his countless hours he spent sparring with Valerie. The guardsman continued with a series of rapid strikes. Danny tried to hold his ground, but found himself being forced back. Eventually they both paused, backing off to catch their breaths. 'Val is it really you? If so please give me a sign.' Danny silently pleaded. Just then the guardsman made a large circular motion with her sword, triggering another memory.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_After finishing up his chores, Danny found Valerie standing in front of one of their practice logs. He observed how she did a circular motion before slashing at the log, slicing it in half. "Why do you do that?" Danny asked curiously._

"_Do what?"_

"_So that circle thing before you attack?"_

"_It gives me perspective," Valerie answered doing another circular motion. "This is my circle. The full reach of my attacks. It gives me an idea of how close an enemy has to be for me to hit him."_

"_But why is that necessary?" Danny wondered since knowing one's reach should be second nature._

"_Because in battle the greatest danger is fatigue. No matter how good of a fighter you are, if you get too tired then even a child would be able to kill you. So to conserve energy, you should only attack when you're absolutely certain that you are going to hit your enemy." Valerie did her circle again, only this time when she swung at Danny missing him by a hair. Danny could tell by the look in her eyes that it was intentional. "Or miss if you are just trying to scare him."_

_*Flashback Ends*_

* * *

><p>Drawing his own circle, he envisioned both of them inside invisible bubbles. 'These are our circles, if she attacks me when I'm in her circle, that means she's trying to kill me.' Danny thought to himself. The guardsman quickly resumed her attacks with a series of rapid jabbing motions. All when Danny was within her circle! Danny began to fight back as well, seeing as how his life was on the line, but his gauntlet blade was proving to be a severe disadvantage. While cool and effective, the fact that it's strapped to his arm meant that Danny was limited on its uses in battle, not to mention that the spring and locking system weren't all that strong and could break at a moment's notice. Yes, he needed a real sword for this fight. Again his hand started twitching, wanting to draw Striker out, and again Danny had to resist the urge to use it. Luckily the guards he knocked out earlier had all the swords he needed and more. Now he just needed to buy himself a few seconds to get one.<p>

* * *

><p>Options:<p>

Smoke bomb: very effective as a diversionary device. But he only has one left and may need it to cover his escape. (curses being poor)

Throwing knifes: effective mid-range weapons and excellent for creating a distraction. Plus he has plenty that he got from the thugs and bandits he's been hunting. Downside, if this is Valerie then it would be a futile attempt and a waste of a good knives.

Bolas: good for ensnaring and at this close range, it will trap even Valerie. The only problem is that he can't just use it. It would take him a few seconds to get them ready at which time she could kill him.

Arm cable: good for scaling walls and hooking large objects, but not very effective as a weapon.

Yo-Yo blade: good melee weapon and in the hands of an expert can be deadly and unpredictable. Except that Danny is no expert.

* * *

><p>'Going with the yo-yo' Danny decided. Swinging the yo-yo wildly, he kept it fully extended as it flew around his person, not retracting it once. Keeping the guardsman at yo-yo's length away, while Danny inched his way towards the fallen guards. Suddenly the stepped forward, well within range of the yo-yo kill zone, slicing its string and sending the yo-yo flying across the room until in got impaled on the wall! "Hey I just got that!" Danny complained. While he may have lost his yo-yo, he managed to get close enough to the fallen guard's swords. Kicking two of the swords up so he could grab them without having to bend down.<p>

The first thing Danny noticed as held the swords was how bad they were made. The swords were terribly off balance and heavy. It felt like he was fighting with a sack of potatoes. 'Whoever they hired to forge these swords had no idea what he was doing. Still beggars can't be choosy.' Danny said to himself. Using one sword to attack on high, and the other to hit low, Danny seemed to have gained the advantage as the guardsman started to back off using her one sword to fend of his two. But the tide change again as Danny's movements began to slow down. The awkwardness of the swords was draining his stamina faster that he expected making it harder to hold on to them. The guardsman noticed this too and started to press on her attack, knocking off one of the swords right out of his hand. With one sword gone Danny grasps the remaining swords with both hands. This helped him maintain better control making his attacks more effective. As the two combatants fought, the guardsman rapier broke under the stress of the battle! Shocked by this turn of events, Danny wasn't going to waste this opportunity and pointed his sword at the guardsman's face/helmet. "You lose," Danny declaring victory.

"Are you sure," the guardsman mocked. Suddenly Danny felt a stinging sensation on his leg. Looking down he saw an asp slithering right next to him before turning into Bertrand.

"That was for the smoke bomb in my mouth! Ugh I can still taste it." Bertrand spat.

"Oh crud, I forgot about you," Danny cursed as his vision started to blur.

"Yes, so how's about you surrender this time?" Bertrand mocked.

"That's one option, however I choose...SMOKE BOMB!" Danny threw his last smoke bomb filling the room with a strong pepper cloud. (Good thing he didn't use it during the fight.)

"Not again!" Bertrand coughed. After some of the smoke cleared he saw that the intruder was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he!? Find him!" he ordered.

Just outside in the hall, Danny limped away as fast as he could. He could feel his body burning from the venom coursing in his veins. Not sensing anyone nearby, he pulled out a vial of APA (All Purpose Antidote) out of his emergency medical pouch. At least he hopes it's APA, hard to tell with his vision blurred. Plus since he bought it on the black market so there's no guarantee that it is even APA to begin with. Seeing as how he doesn't have much of a choice, Danny drank the contents of the vial. Thankfully the medicine began to subside the pain almost immediately, making him feel very relaxed. "Oh crud," Danny cursed as he started to get drowsy. He had forgotten that APA puts you to sleep for eight hours after drinking it. That is why they say never to use it in enemy territory. Danny struggled to stay awake long enough for him to find a place to hide, and hope they don't find him until it wears off. Unfortunately he took the wrong step and fell down a flight of stairs. He soon heard several footsteps, which he assumes are guards, heading straight towards him. "I'm sorry everyone, I've failed. I've failed you all." Danny cried as everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>In the darkness, Danny floated in a sea of anxiety. All around him he heard voices of his loved ones accusing him of his past failures:<p>

_"How could you Danny? How could you just leave your kingdom, your home just when we needed you most?"_

_"You've disgraced our family honor!"_

"_Why Danny, why did you steal my crown? You are no better than Vlad Masters!"_

"_This job was bigger than the both of us. I still needed you help, but instead you abandoned me, and now look at what your failure has wrought_!"

Danny saw a vision of Amity Park being burned to the ground with a giant Vlad Masters laughing manically as lightning rained destruction down on his home city. But the most frightening thing was that Vlad was not just wearing the ring; he also had the crown, the dragon amulet, and four other objects which he assumes are the other Relics. "No, NO! It can't be!" Danny cried.

"_But it is! Vlad has all seven Relics and is now the Wizard King; and it's your fault, all because you didn't stop him! All because you failed! Failure, failure, failure..."_ the voices of his friends and family repeatedly accused.

* * *

><p>"NNNNOOOO!" Danny screamed waking up in cold sweat.<p>

"Aw finally awake are we," this strange female voice suddenly said. Danny turned to see this beautiful woman sitting right next to his bed. The weird thing is that it looked like she was inhaling some kind of greenish mist. Even weirder, every time she inhales the mist her wrinkles disappears and her skin becomes more vibrate and colorful. Almost like she was becoming younger and dare he add prettier. Danny wasn't sure if this was real, or a hallucination caused by the venom and/or APA.

"Who are you?" Danny said weakly, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

"Now that's a fine thing to ask someone after breaking into their house," the lady snickered.

"Spectra," Danny figured.

"Correct, and you would be the infamous mercenary for hire, the Grey Ghost. You're definitely a lot more hunkier than I was led to believe." Spectra licking her lips. Danny flinched fearing for his identity, but he found it strange that his mask was still on. "Oh don't worry, I didn't peek. That's not my style. I prefer if you unmask yourself for me." Spectra said seductively. Leaning so close to his face that he could smell her breath, which was not all that bad to be honest.

'Is this woman trying to seduce me?' Danny panicked. Just when it seemed like she was going to kiss him, she pulled back grinning playfully.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Spectra said getting up. "I have already provided some water and clean clothes for you to freshen up," Spectra directing his attention to the washroom. Danny noticed all of his gear as well as his sword Striker, was on the table next to the washroom. "The dining hall is the third door to your left, I hope you'd be joining us." Spectra blew him a kiss before leaving.

Danny got up to check out his gear. So far no sign of tampering, but just to be sure he activated Striker's generator. Thankfully the blade came to life proving that the crown was still inside. Danny was tempted to just grabbing his stuff and leaving this forsaken place, but he still had a job to do. After he cleaned himself up and got dressed in the clothing provided, he made his way to the dining hall.

Waiting outside the door to the dining hall, stood the guardsman, who he thinks is Valerie. "The mistress is expecting you," the guardsman directed opening the door.

"Thanks," Danny said dryly tossing the guardsman a copper coin. Inside he found Spectra sitting on a large and rather fancy table carved from fine marble. Sitting right next to her, that shape shifting midget Bertrand. "The sword stays with me," Danny insisted pointing to Striker strapped to his back. He wanted to bring his other weapons as well but the clothes they provided made it impossible for him to conceal any of it.

"Fine, fine," Spectra waved off. "Please sit down. And might I add, you are even more handsome than I expected." she said admiring his face. While ever fiber of his being told him that this is a bad idea, he decided to play along with Spectra's flirting and came to dinner unmasked.

"Thank you my lady," Danny said respectfully taking his seat. Which looked really weird with an oversized sword on his back. After he sat down several servants came in placing down salads, roasted chicken, warm bread, honey, and what looked like blood wine. One thing that he noticed was that all the servants looked depressed, empty, devoid of hope, almost exactly like Freddy did! He also noticed that they were setting up an extra spot on the table. "Is someone else joining us madam?" Danny asked.

"Please don't be so formal, we're all friends here, just call me Penelope," Spectra insisted. "As for your question. Yes, but not until later." Spectra taking a sip from her glass. "I must say I'm quite impressed with your performance. Not everyone can break into my house, evade my traps, and fight off not only my right hand man but my personal bodyguard as well."

"Considering how I nearly died, I wouldn't call my performance impressive." Danny sulked ripping off one of the drumsticks off the chicken.

"Maybe not, but you were able to fend off my attacks and that accounts for something," a familiar voice said from the door. Danny quickly turned to see her! His old partner Valerie. It seems that the years have been good to her; as she seemed not only taller than he remembered, but more developed and attractive as well. But the biggest change he noticed was that she now had a crew cut instead of her long curly hair. Yes normally Danny prefers girls with long hair, but this new short hair style works for her. It made her look more dangerous and hot!

"I believe you've met my bodyguard Veil, the one you were fighting earlier," Spectra introduced.

"Oh I didn't expect such a beauty to be in that ugly armor," Danny said smoothly.

"Watch yourself Grey Ghost, I've killed men with better pick up lines than that." Valerie warned taking her seat. Across the table he could see Spectra sneering at them.

"Alright, no more flirting," Danny promised. "But I am curious to why am I here? Why didn't you just kill me when I was helpless?"

"Killing you would be a waste," Spectra answered. "Since you are a mercenary you have no loyalties anyone. So how about you come work for me." Spectra offered. Snapping her fingers a small treasure chest appeared filled with gold coins. "I can pay you handsomely for your services. Though not as handsome as you." she teased.

"Tempting, but I'm on a job right now, and can't take another until I either finish or my client can't pay. Call it professionalism" Danny said.

"And when you say, he cannot pay, does that mean?" Spectra ran her thumb over her throat.

"Usually," Danny answered.

"I'll double your pay if you take out client right now," Spectra said snapping her fingers again and more gold coins appeared on the table.

"I must say, for someone who lives in such a impoverish town you are rather loaded," Danny commented.

"Yes well, I do have connections," Spectra gloated.

"Connections?" Danny wondered.

"You've heard of the DALV group, no?" Spectra asked.

"No can't say that I have," Danny shaking his head. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that this is important.

"Well..." Spectra started to say, until Bertrand coughed warning her that she was saying too much. "Let me just say that they can make us both richer than our wildest imagination."

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit," Danny challenged.

"You'll get it, but only if you agree to work for me. And you can start by killing your previous employer." Spectra demanded.

"Deal!" Danny said grabbing a knife off the table and throwing it at Bertrand! The little shape shifter screamed in terror as the knife stopped. Floating mere centimeters from from his face and right between the eyes! Danny saw that it was Spectra herself that magically stopped the knife.

"Nice try," Spectra laughed in amusement using her magic to return the knife to Danny. "But you'll never convince me that my dear Bertrand will ever betray me. So tell me, who really sent you here to kill me?"

"No one did," Valerie/Veil said taking a sip of her wine. "Otherwise he would have attacked you directly. He just attacked master Bertrand because he doesn't like him. Then again, who does?" Veil joked. Bertrand glared at both Danny and Veil as he took a bite of his chicken. "So the question is who hired him and for what?"

"Bullet," Danny finally answered. "But as she said, not to kill you. He wanted me to find out what happened to the other Hunters and if possible rescue them. But I'm sure he was hoping for some sort of confrontation between us."

"Interesting, but why not kill me? I'm sure he'll pay well for the deed." Spectra asked.

"Well mis...Penelope," Danny corrected himself. "Let's just say that I don't intend to get myself involved in this little private war of theirs against your kind. I'm just in it for the money."

"Let me get this straight. If I release the Hunters I'm holding prisoner, then you'll be free as well?" Spectra asked excitedly.

"Yes," Danny said.

"Done!" Spectra clapped summoning one of her servants. "Release the Hunters and provide them a ride back to town." Spectra ordered.

"Whatever," the servant shrugged as he left to carry out her orders. Again Danny noticed that strange mist that Spectra is inhaling, only this time it seemed lighter and originating from the servant.

"So will you take me up on my offer?" Spectra asked after the servant left.

"After I confirm my pay, yes." Danny answered.

"I look forward to a wonderful partnership," Spectra toasted.

* * *

><p>After dinner Danny returned to the room that they've provided for him. His mind racing with all he had just learned. Valerie, now calling herself Veil, working for Spectra, and this DALV group. He just can't shake the feeling that it is all connected some how, and he needs to find some answers and soon. His best chance for finding answers is Valerie! He just needed to find a way to talk to her in private, but that's assuming that she is still on his side. Danny felt tired, but he didn't want to go to sleep; because ever time he closes his eyes, that's when the nightmares come.<p>

Back at the dining hall, Spectra was still there sniffing the mist from the chairs that Danny and Valerie was sitting in. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bertrand asked. "I mean letting the prisoners go and bringing Grey Ghost in?"

"You know that misery keeps me young and beautiful, and that Grey Ghost is like a walking spa treatment! He has more misery than all the prisoners and even the servants combined! Between him and Veil, I can stay young for years to come!" Spectra said ecstatically. "It's a good thing I caught a whiff of it before you idiots had a chance to kill him!"

"But he is also dangerous!" Bertrand reminded her. "Who's to say that he won't cut off our heads the moment our backs are turned."

"Easy, we just have to make him loyal to me," Spectra grinned as she started admiring herself in the mirror. "The only question is, should I use magic?" Spectra casting a hypnotic spell on her servants causing them to dance. "Or my beauty?" she said kissing her reflection.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

"Alright, what is the meaning of this? What are you all doing here?" Bullet demanded seeing all the Hunters he'd sent to Spectra's manor sulking just outside of town. Earlier that day Bullet received a message to come to this location to 'pick up' his belongings. Of course he was expecting some kind of trap, so he brought back up, but he didn't expect this.

"What is point of being anywhere?" Freddy said sadly.

"Well can you answer me why Spectra set you and the others free?" Bullet asked.

"What's the point of being free? It's all meaningless anyway." Freddy cried dropping to fetal position. Soon the other former captives did as well. All chanting, "It's all meaningless."

"Stop that!" Bullet yelled silencing the Hunters. "All of you just help them get back to base, I'll sort things out later!" he ordered rubbing his head. His men tried to get the former captives moving, but to no avail. Bullet really didn't want to do this but they weren't giving him much of a choice. "Would you boys do it for a Kitty Krunch?" Bullet blushed in embarrassment, shaking a small bag of treats. The sight of bag caused all the Hunters, including the men he brought with him, to instantly perk up. Bullet then tossed them each a treat which they call caught in their mouths, showing a blissful and content expression on their faces after eating. "Now get your butts back to base!" Bullet demanded. The newly revitalized Hunters hurried off. As his men made their way back to town Bullet caught sight of a greyish figure standing behind some rocks. He wasn't sure what's going on here, but he knew that he needed to make plans!

* * *

><p>Out from behind the rocks, Danny in his full Grey Ghost outfit, carefully observe as Bullet guided his men back into town. Satisfied, Danny made his way back to Spectra's mansion. "Was everything taken care of?" Spectra asked upon his return.<p>

"Yes, all businesses and payments with Bullet have concluded," Grey Ghost answered as he entered Spectra's office.

"Funny it didn't look that way to me," said a bird flying through the window and landing next to Spectra, which then transformed into Bertrand. "In fact I didn't even see you talk with him at all," Bertrand accused. Yeah Danny figured they'd keep him under tabs.

"That's because you weren't meant to," Grey Ghost lied getting right into Bertrand's face.

"Oh those Hunters and their secret transactions," Spectra laughed separating the two. She was fully aware how Hunters often did business in secret, sometimes even secretly in plain sight, so Grey Ghost's answer made perfect sense to her. "So if your business with Bullet is done, then will you come work for me?" Spectra holding up some contracts for him to sign.

"Perhaps, but only if you tell me more about this DALV group," Grey Ghost insisted. Again Bertrand coughed his warning at Spectra. Spectra in turn nodded in understanding at her loyal aid.

"The DALV group is a, how should I put it, a transport company that started about 3 years ago," Spectra started saying.

"You mean they're smugglers," Grey Ghost retorted.

"Smugglers!" Bertrand laughed. "That's like calling the Relics mere trinkets!" This time it was Spectra that coughed her warning while glaring at the little man. Shutting him up immediately.

"Some may call it that," Spectra continued. "Anyway, they want to set up a trade route through my territory. One that promises great wealth if I can protect the cargo." Danny was getting a clearer picture of what's going on here. A small fledgling smuggler operation could escape notice from not only the local authorities, but from the crime syndicates as well. If they play their cards right, they may in fact bring large profit. But no matter how you calculate the numbers, this wouldn't be any where near the amount that Spectra was suggesting at all. Which means that whatever it is that they are smuggling must be some highly valuable cargo, or there's more to the deal than she's letting on.

"So what will they be transporting through your lands?" Grey Ghost asked.

"I think you've heard enough for now," Spectra said slyly. "So why don't you get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow." Grey Ghost bowed respectfully before leaving.

"I don't trust him!" Bertrand voicing his objections again after Grey Ghost has gone.

"You don't need to trust him, we just need to employ him." Spectra snapped getting tired of his whining. "Once word gets around that the Grey Ghost is under my control, that will increase our standings with the DALV group!"

"And how do you plan on getting him under your control?" Bertrand asked. "I still think it's a mistake to tell him about the DALV group."

"We need him to trust us, and that requires us to tell him some of our secrets," Spectra pointed out. "To an extent of course," she added. "Anyways, I'll deal with our guest, while you oversee the mining operation. We still have to meet our quota for the master after all."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all week," Bertrand retorted as he transformed into a bird and flew off. Outside her office, Grey Ghost was eavesdropping using a special hunters tool that allows him to listen through the walls. A stethoscope he thinks Valerie calls it. Afterwards Danny roamed halls trying to piece together everything that he's learned:

* * *

><p>1) Spectra has some kind of deal working with this DALV group, one that's going to be worth a lot of money by her indication.<p>

2) This DALV group, is it really some kind if smuggling organization or something more? And what is it that they are planning to transport? Some valuable cargo or maybe whatever it is that Spectra is mining?

3) Who is this Master? Judging by the way she said it, he could tell that Spectra is afraid of him. Is the Master connected to the DALV group in some manner?

4) Then there is Valerie posing as Spectra's personal bodyguard. How does she fit into all this? Is she hunting Spectra, or is she after the big score as well?

* * *

><p>Danny didn't want to believe that his old friend has fallen into greed, but he has seen it happen to others before. Not pretty. Perhaps he should not delay confronting her about it any longer. The only problem is, how to do it discreetly? Just then the answer came up. He spotted her in the training hall, practicing with wooden swords. "Care for a sparring match?" Danny suggested.<p>

"If you think you can handle me without your fancy toys," Valerie challenged. Naturally Danny dropped his belt and other tools. He even unstrapped Striker off his back as he grabbed a wooden sword. Facing off against each other, the two traced circle around themselves before getting into battle stance. Danny made the first move, aiming high for a head shot, which Valerie easily blocked. She then countered with a swing to the torso. Danny immediately jumped back to avoid it. The two continued to spare with neither one gain or losing ground or momentum. "Not bad Grey Ghost, but I get the feeling that you're holding back," Valerie observed.

"True, then again I could say the same about you Veil," Danny said lowering his sword. Despite what it looks like, Danny hasn't dropped his guard. A mistake that many have made in the past.

"If you're not here to fight, then why are you here?" Valerie asked as swung at him. Reacting quickly, Danny raised his sword to block it.

"Just curious. I heard that you were one of the Hunters that came with the others, and I was just wondering how you ended up as Spectra's lackey?" Danny said performing a few attacks of his own.

"Call it a wonderful business opportunity," Valerie said as she started to pick up the pace. "It can bring me the payoff I've always wanted."

"You mean this DALV group, what are they exactly?" Danny asked matching her speed.

"Don't know for sure, but I can tell you this much, they are a lot more than what they seem." Valerie said ominously as she increased the intensity of the fight.

"How so?" Danny wanted to ask, but it was taking every bit of concentration just to keep up with her. Soon both of their wooden swords broke, and at this point the adrenaline rush kicked in and the only thing on their mind was the fight. They hurried over to the supply shelves and each grabbed two more wooden swords. Both using two handed sword styles, they attacked each other relentlessly. Not only with just swords, but with kicks and other forms of attacks as well. It felt almost like old times, how they sparred back during their training days. No secret plans, no life threatening situation, no ulterior motives. Just a good clean fight! In the end, Valerie did a low sweep kick that knocked Danny to the floor. She then dropped on top of him, kind of like a wrestler going for the pin, holding one of her swords at Danny throat to claim victory.

"One word of advise, the DALV group is more dangerous that you can possibly imagine. I suggest you try not to dig too deep with them, otherwise you'll find that you have dug your own grave." Valerie whispered a warning in his ear before leaving the training hall. Danny laid on the ground for a bit trying to process what she had just told him.

"Well done Veil," Spectra applauded as her personal body guard exited the training hall.

"Uh thank you mistress," Valerie gulped. She was so into the fight that she didn't even noticed that Spectra was there, which could be a fatal mistake!

"Yes, I didn't think that you could have beaten someone like the Grey Ghost," Spectra grinned inhaling the misery that Veil was now seeping.

"I think he allowed me the victory," Valerie lied. "It seemed that he was more interested in gaining information from me."

"I see," Spectra grinned. "But it also looks, and I'm just spit balling here, that you two are getting a little too friendly with each other? Especially at the end." Spectra sneered.

"We've trained under the same master for awhile, before we went our separate ways," Valerie explained sadly. Glancing over to Danny, she saw that he was leaving the training hall using the other exit.

"And you did not see fit to tell me?" Spectra scolded.

"I did not recognize him until recently, my lady," Valerie lied. Spectra leaned forward, staring at her henchman for what seemed like hours before backing off.

"I see, well go about your duties then," Spectra ordered. As Valerie left, Spectra breathed a sigh of relief. The amount of misery that Valerie was now excreting was intoxicating. So much so that Spectra couldn't almost stand it. What ever history Veil and Grey Ghost shared was obviously a painful one for both of them. Something that Spectra will have to look into and soon.

* * *

><p>Danny continued to search around the mansion, trying to find clues to what's going on, but other than extremely depressing artwork, there's not much here. It looks like the only place he's going to find answers is in Spectra's private office, but how to sneak in there?<p>

"Master Grey Ghost," a servant called out to him breaking his train of thought.

"Yes what is it?" Danny asked.

"Lady Spectra has requested your presents in her private study," the servant informs him.

'Bingo,' Danny thinks to himself. While he won't be able to snoop around her room, it will give him the opportunity to study her defenses for when he'll try to sneak in later. "I'm on my way," he told the servant. Moments later, Danny knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said.

"You've sent for me, my...Penelope?" Danny asked as he entered.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that you and Veil have some history," Spectra hissed as she circled around him. "Care to explain?"

"Not much to say," Danny wondering how much he should tell her. "We've trained together for the most part and that's about it. I haven't seen her in years and was shocked to find her here." He said sadly.

"I see," Spectra said with great interest as she sat on her desk. Crossing her legs so that Grey Ghost could see up her dress! "So there's nothing else between you two?"

"Nothing," Danny gulped nervously trying to avoid looking at Spectra's legs. Something that didn't escape Spectra's notice, so she adjusted her position, causing her dress to accidentally on purposely slide down a bit, making it look almost like it was about to come off. "But I'm wondering, how is it that she came to be in your employment?" Danny asked looking away as to not stare at her bare flesh, but couldn't resist.

"Oh not much to say," Spectra teased using his words and again shifting her pose to make sure he gets a better view. "She came her with those other Hunters and like you she manage to evade my traps. It didn't take me long to realized that she was different from the others. _Especially with all the misery coming out of her._" Spectra whispering that last part. "So I offered her a position as my personal guard and she accepted."

"That's it?" Danny giving her his full attention as he tried to study her expressions while at the same time, trying to ignore her indecencies.

"That's it," Spectra confirmed, getting off the desk and walking over to his side. Danny flinched as Spectra took his hand and held it right between her breasts. Spectra chuckled, taking amusement in his reactions as well as a health dose of misery he was emitting. "We shook hands right then and there. Maybe you should do the same?" She suggested seductively rubbing his hand across her cheek.

"Perhaps I will," Danny said pulling his hand back. "If I may be excused."

"Of course, see you real soon," Spectra grinned blowing him a kiss as he left. Danny took a deep breath trying to calm himself down as he exited her room. He couldn't believe what just happened! Still despite the awkwardness of that situation, he was able to study enough of her room to plan his break in.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Grey Ghost swiftly and quietly made his way to Spectra's private study. Due to her arrogance, he knew that she wouldn't even bother to lock the room. He opened the door and carefully entered. Not to trigger any floor traps, he stepped carefully until he made it to her desk. Going through her notes he found work schedules, a map to what he suspects is that mine they were talking about earlier, and messages from someone called the Master. Quickly skimming over the messages, they simply talked about a deal and to make sure that she does her end or else. There was however a promise of a big payoff, an amount worth more than all the bounties Danny has ever collected, if the deal goes as planned. But there were no details of what they were planning. So the deal was done either in person or there was a code in the messages that he's not seeing. Danny sighed sadly as he jotted down some notes, wishing that he had some of that copying paper that Valerie always bought. Back then he'd thought they were a waste of money, but now he sees how useful they really are. Making sure to put everything back how he found them, Danny prepared to leave; when all of a sudden, the all torches and candles in the room burst into a eerie green flame. Danny instinctively reached for Striker when he heard Spectra's voice laughing in the darkness.<p>

"I would say that this is a surprise, but I knew you'd try something like this." Spectra said as she appeared before Danny wearing a light-greenish transparent nightgown that practically shows off her entire body. Making him wonder why she'd even bother wearing it at all!

"I-I-I would apologize, but I-I-I needed to make sure of m-m-my investment," Danny stuttered trying to maintain his composure and failing at it!

"And do you like what you see?" Spectra asked with great interest. Tracing her arms across her body, causing Danny focus on her figure.

"If the figure...I mean, numbers are all true, then yes." Danny huffed nervously.

"Oh they are true," Spectra promised as she moved closer to him. "And tomorrow I will show how true they are; but for now, let us do a trust exercise." Spectra taking Danny's mask off and planting a kiss on his lips.

'_Man oh man, why didn't I listen to her!'_ Danny cursed himself.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback 4 years ago, the last week of the Year of Agony*<em>

_Danny and Valerie faced each other in full body armor and practice swords. This sparring match will be his last test before they begin the hunt for Vlad Masters and the Ring of Rage. The match started as it usually did, when Valerie swung too wide, leaving herself open! Danny knew that she might be baiting him, but it was too good of an opportunity to waste. So struck at the opening hitting her on the chest right where her heart is. But the moment his sword made contact, her armor came apart leaving her completely naked except her shoes. "Valerie, what is the meaning of this!?" Danny yelled covering his eyes._

"_Don't look away Danny!" Valerie ordered. "You have to get accustom to seeing women's body."_

"_But why?" Danny asked trying to look at her but can't, not while she's like this._

"_Because there are women out there that uses their beauty and seduction as a weapon," Valerie warned. "And your only chance against them is stop seeing women as women, and realize that there's nothing special or embarrassing about women's bodies. So come on!" she challenged._

"_Sorry I can't do this!" Danny said dropping his sword. "Besides, I doubt that any women would degrade themselves, using their bodies in this manner."_

"_Fine but if you find yourself going against a half dressed assassin using her breast to entrance you, don't come crying to me!" Valerie yelled throwing her practice sword at Danny's thick head._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

><p>As Spectra slipped her tongue into his mouth, Danny felt his will to resist fading. Placing his arms around her body, he drew her in closer, hating himself for being so weak as he gave in to her charms. Spectra smiled in victory, not only from Grey Ghost accepting her advances, but also from all the misery he's seeping right now from every pore in his body. <em>'I really should have taken that training more seriously,'<em> Danny thought mentally slapping himself!


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Licking her lips with anticipation, Spectra guided Danny towards the middle of her office. Then with a snap of her fingers, the green smoke from the green flames on her torches encircled around her desk turning in to a large bed with silk sheets! Spectra crawled on to the bed, seductively coaxing him to join her. Danny hesitated, not wanting to go any further but at the same time unable to resist; and before he knew it, he was already laying on the bed right next to her. Spectra resumed kissing him, while at the same time attempting to removing his garments. Which proved harder that she thought due to special locking mechanisms in the clothes meant to protect the wearer in combat situations, but now it seems they can serve another purpose as well. She finally manage to get his belt off when they heard a knocking on the door. "GO AWAY!" Spectra yelled at the door. "Grr, I knew I should have put up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign!" Spectra cursed turning her attention back at Danny.

"Mistress, I do not mean to intrude, but some vultures arrived with a priority message from the DALV group." the guardsman reported. This got Spectra's attention. As much as she would have preferred to have her fun with Grey Ghost, she knew better than to ignore this! Spectra immediately jumped out of bed, and with a snap of her fingers, her transparent nightgown transformed into her regular dress that she normally wears during the day.

'An illusion spell!' Danny realized, causing him to wonder if that really was Spectra's body he was ogling at earlier through that see-through clothing. Danny watch as Spectra broke the wax seal on the message after guard handed it to her. After reading it she turned back to Danny. "I'm sorry, but something urgent has come up," Spectra trying to sound cheerful, but he could hear her frustration seething through her teeth. She gave a him friendly wave before leaving.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, dropping his head down on the fluffy pillows. That was the most terrifying, most exhausting, and at the same time most exciting experience he ever went through. Still he's just glad that it was over. Now he just wants to close his eyes and...

"Unless you're planning on giving Spectra your virtue, I suggest sleeping in your own bed!" the guard scolded taking her helmet off, revealing to be Valerie.

"Valerie!" Danny jerked with embarrassment, almost forgetting that she was there.

"It's Veil!" Valerie corrected him.

"Sorry Veil," Danny apologized. "It's good to see you again, and thanks for saving me, again." Danny said sadly. "You were right. About everything. I never should have abandoned you." Danny cried still unable to stand up for some reason, and fell on the floor, but while he was down there he took the opportunity to gather up the broken wax seal pieces from the message.

"Forget about it," Valerie sighed sadly as she helped him up. "But don't expect me to save your butt every time you do something stupid! Though I must say I'm really impressed that you made it this far on your own. I figured you'd either be playing nursemaid to a bunch of horses back in Amity Park or dead by now." Valerie joked helping him back to his room.

"I was considering doing both actually," Danny sighed recalling all the times he wanted to give up. "Not at the same time of course," he quickly clarified.

"Of course," Valerie laughed.

"Hey Veil," Danny gulped. "You remember that one lesson you tried to teach me?"

"Which lesson?" Valerie asked.

"The one where you wanted me to duel you naked?" Danny choked.

"Why? Since you missed your chance with Spectra you want to try your luck with me now." Valerie teased. Danny didn't respond and simply grumbled in silence protest. "The best way to prepare for this is to first imagine your family and friends both fully clothed and fully naked." she instructed.

"Huh?" Danny feeling confused.

"It's just easier to see people your familiar with naked. Once you get accustomed to that then you can work with others." Valerie explained.

"So why should I also picture them fully clothed?" Danny asked.

"Because by doing that you'll start to see them in the same light," Valerie explained. "Just mediate on it for awhile and maybe if you live long enough you'll see what I mean." she suggested as she dropped him off at his room.

Inside he room, Danny placed the broken wax on the table, reassembling them together. Since he didn't have all the pieces, what he did have formed part of what resembled rather fancy looking D symbol. He didn't recognize it, but what caught his interest was the design of the seal. It was way to decorative to belong to a simple criminal organization, especially a fledgling one. Which means that whoever is behind it must be of noble lineage! Of course nobles working with criminals is nothing new, heck he was aware about that fact long before he even started his training as a knight; but now the big question is, how much political influence do these nobles have and how much power they have in the underworld? Now Valerie's warning is starting to make sense, as well as Spectra's claim to vast wealth. He needed to find more information, but that will have to wait. Right now he had more pressing matters to attend to. Danny proceeded to crush the wax seal into dust so to not leave any trace of his investigation. He then sat on the floor in meditation trying to practice what Valerie had just taught him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Spectra hurried to her secret room behind the bookshelf. Inside she knelt down on the pentagram in the center on the room. As the pentagram glowed the torches in the room lit and the black smoke from the fires collected in front of her forming a giant black shadow with red eyes! "What is thy bidding my master," Spectra said bowing her head.<p>

"It has come to my attention that Bullet has been causing you some problems as of late, which could jeopardize my plans. So I must ask, what are you doing about it?" the master inquired.

"You need not worry. I have everything under control." Spectra insisted.

"Really, my spies reported that the Hunters you've captured, hunters that Bullet can use to threaten my operation, had escaped and are now back with him! So how is that UNDER CONTROL!" the master demanded. His voice shaking the whole room.

"They didn't escape, I let them go," Spectra clarified.

"WHAT?" the master screamed shaking the whole room again, this time some dust and debris falling from the ceiling.

"It was part of the plan I made in order to employ a very powerful mercenary," Spectra gulped. "Maybe you've hear of him, the Grey Ghost!" Spectra created an image of the Grey Ghost without his mask!

"The whelp! Alive!" the master gasped.

"Do you know him master?" Spectra wondered.

"I knew him when he called himself Danny Paladin!" the master sneered.

"Danny, that's a cute name," Spectra giggled picturing the surprise look on his face when he finds out that she knows his real name.

"Do not underestimate him. For he is also Skulker's apprentice!" the master spat.

"Skulker! The legendary Hunter?" Spectra jumped. Even though no one has heard from him in five years, his name still brings fear to wizards and witches everywhere. Just then she remembered that Veil mentioned that she and Danny studied under the same master. _'Is she also Skulker's apprentice?'_ Spectra wondered. That is definitely something she's going to have to look into.

"How much does he know?" the master asked.

"Nothing master, just that I can promise him a fortune if he serves me. Plus I promised him several perks as well." Spectra winked hinting at she's offering him.

"You must kill him now!" the master ordered. "Before he learns too much!"

"Please master, give me a chance! If can I turn him, he will be a great asset to our organization!" Spectra argued.

"Do you think you can control him?" the master asked skeptically.

"Without a doubt, trust me! After all the two things men can't resist is wealth and beauty, and I can offer him both. I just need a little more time and I swear he will be completely devoted to me." Spectra said confidently.

"Very well, but don't disappoint me. Otherwise you'll wish that I have left you to Bullet and his Hunters!" the master warned before vanishing. Spectra took a minute to gather herself before hurrying back to her office. Much to her disappointment, Grey Ghost or rather Danny wasn't there anymore. Still that's to be expected. Spectra was tempted to 'visit' his room, but after that meeting with the master, she just didn't feel like playing with him and simply returned to her own quarters. She was so tired that she didn't even bother to absorb or even notice all the misery that Danny and Valerie left behind.

* * *

><p>Back at his room, Danny continued with his image training. Taking Valerie's advice, he first started picturing his parents naked, but that just grossed him out, and he buried that image somewhere deep in his subconscious. Next he started picturing his sister Jazz and his cousin Dani naked. This worked out a little better for him since he has seen both of them naked at some point. Jazz when he accidentally walked into her room while she was undressing, and Dani when he stripped her to look for the PD mark. While still embarrassed about seeing at them naked, it didn't make him want to regurgitate. Plus they were family so he didn't have any lustful temptations towards either. Then he tried to picture Sam and Tucker naked. This prompted and early memory from his childhood, from back when they were 6. He recalled how Sam used to love playing in the gardens. Then one rainy day she wanted to play in the mud and dragged the two of them with her. Playing in the mud was fun, but it also got them in a world of trouble with their parents. Shortly after a long lecturing, the trio took their first bath together, and that's when Danny and Tucker saw for the first time that there are differences between boys' and girls' body! Incidentally that was also the first time they realized that Sam was a girl! Seeing his friends naked as kids did help him relax a bit, so he tried to imaged then older and naked. Tuck was easy to image, but Sam was a bit tricky. No matter how hard he tried, the best he could do was making her child body look bigger, so she just ended up looking like a 5 ft. tall naked kid. Not very flattering at all.<p>

"This isn't helping," Danny groaned. He was just to inexperienced when it came to women's bodies. Other than Spectra, and he didn't want to imagine Sam with that kind of body, the only other person he's seen naked was Valerie. Suddenly Danny found himself thinking about Valerie in the nude, only unlike the others who were just standing still, he envisioned her holding practice swords ready to duel. Danny started to imagine himself getting ready to fight her as well; and soon found himself mentally recreating the fight they had earlier, only this time they were both naked! To Danny's surprise, he found himself not caring at all that neither he or she was naked! The only thing that mattered was the duel. "Clothed or naked, it doesn't matter," Danny whispered out loud. "Is this what you were talking about?' Danny asked the apparition of his old partner. The image of Valerie stopped fighting and smiled approvingly at him. Then another image of Valerie only clothed appeared standing next to the first one, along with all his family and friends (he gave Sam a similar body type as Valerie) both naked and clothed appearing as well. Danny then started adding random people into the group; and soon found himself getting less and less embarrassed, and more comfortable about being around naked people. At least in his own imagination, so he decided to step it up a bit. "Alright I've got this! Come on give me your best shot!" Danny mentally dared, feeling cocky. The images then started to make way as the image of Spectra wearing her transparent nightgown slowly approaching him.

Danny started sweating as he felt his confidence fading away as his self control began losing to primal urges! While he was getting accustomed to view naked people the same as if they were clothed, for some reason transparent clothing still freaks him out! Spectra moved in closer and closer until she was right in front of him. She then gave him a light push, causing him to fall backwards, and Danny found himself landing back on Spectra's bed with Spectra climbing right on top of him. "Shall we continue where we left off," she whispered while licking his ear, not really asking him. Danny tried to refuse, wanted to refuse, but found that he couldn't speak or even move! All he could do was watch in horror as Spectra tongue traced across his face on its way to his mouth, and just as she was about to kiss him...

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!" the cry of the rooster broke Danny out of his meditation causing him to collapse on the floor!

"Oh thank you thank you! I swear I'll never eat chicken again!" Danny promised the bird welcoming the morning. "Well except maybe when I get hungry and there's nothing else to eat. And maybe when I'm staying at someone's home and my host is serving chicken, don't want to be rude after all." Danny rethinking his oath since chicken is one of his favorites. After finishing a long list of exceptions to his no eating chicken vow, Danny thought back to what happened when he was visualizing Spectra. He cannot say for certain why he reacted differently with her than the others, but one thing he did realize is that if Spectra tries to kisses him again, especially in that outfit, he might not be able to resist her! "I still have a long way to go," Danny sighed sadly. Still tired due to the fact that he didn't get much sleep, Danny still forced himself up. After all Spectra did promise him to share more of her secrets with him today. He can only hope he can keep his wits about himself while in her presents.

Danny wasn't the only one feeling groggy this morning. Spectra awoke feeling terrible, and looking her age. After feasting on the misery of her servants that came in to tend to her, she started feeling a little better. Spectra then walked over to her potion cabinet and searching the bottles until she found what she was looking for. "Love Potion," she whispered picking up the tiny vial. She really didn't want to resort to this, especially since love potions have been known to be unpredictable sometimes resulting in undesirable effects. Still with the master breathing down her neck, this might be the best option for getting Danny a.k.a. the Grey Ghost to become her devoted pet.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Spectra made her way to the kitchen where her servants were drearily making breakfast. "Which one is for Grey Ghost?" she asked. The servants pointed to platter on the dining cart with a special pretty box on it that she had Veil prepare. Spectra took out her vial of love potion and poured it on the food. "That should do it. Within a few hours, he won't be able to keep his hands off of me!" Spectra grinned. "Hurry and get this to his room and be careful with that box! It's very valuable." she ordered. The servants lazily performed their tasks not really caring one way or the other.

Later at Danny's room, the servants delivered his breakfast and package as ordered. "Wow do you deliver food to everyone?" Danny asked.

"What does it matter," the servant groaned as she pushed the cart into his room. "Oh and this is a gift from her ladyship with love," the servant said with a forced smile.

"Right," Danny said almost forgetting the mind set of everyone here; except for Spectra, Bertrand, Valerie, and himself. Something that he's going to have to look into at some point. Lifting the lid, he found a gourmet of eggs, bacon, ham, sausages, warm freshly cooked bread, and hot tea. "I could really get use to this," Danny said enjoying his food. "Too bad I have to bring this place down!" After breakfast, Danny got dressed in his full Grey Ghost gear and hurried down to the courtyard where he found Spectra and Valerie waiting in front of a carriage. "Am I late?" Danny asked innocently.

"No, you're right on time Grey Ghost," Spectra smiled opening the door to the carriage and gesturing him to enter. As Danny entered, he pulled a little something out of his pouch and carefully and stealthfully placed it in center of the roof of the carriage. After Spectra got in, the servants proceeded to close all the blinds, most likely to keep the location to where they are going a secret. "Isn't your bodyguard not accompanying us?" Danny asked seeing as how Valerie isn't joining them.

"Not this time," Spectra answered. "Call this quality us time," Spectra winked mischievously revealing her intentions. Danny nodded but felt terribly uncomfortable about this situation. As the carriage started moving, Danny immediately noticed something strange, it felt as if they were going in a straight line! Danny knows for a fact that the roads around here are winding so not to feel any motion would indicate that she's using either a transport spell and just having the horseman drive in a straight line between gates, or disorientation spell, so that he can't even tell what's up or down. Luckily he was already prepared for the latter as he glanced up at the device he planted on the roof, a 'Pendulum Compass' he believes Valerie called it. Even though he can't feel any movement, it can still tell him if they are moving left or right, and sure enough it began swaying indicating turns. Now all he needed to do is keep an eye on where it's indicating in order to paint a mental map so that he can find this place later. The only problem is that he needs to distracting Spectra so she doesn't notice the device.

"I must say you're looking rather attractive mistress. A new dress?" Danny said complimenting her outfit.

"Oh this old thing," Spectra scoffed. "Do you really like it?" she asked eagerly crossing her legs so he can see up her dress.

"It suits you," he huffed nervously. Judging by his reaction, she could say that the love potion is taking effect. "Not as good as that one dress you had the other night," he said smoothly causing Spectra to blush.

"You know I was pretty upset that you ditched me," Spectra scolded but not sounding angry or even annoyed.

"I believe you ditched me," Danny corrected her. "I would've stayed, but I didn't want the guards to gossip."

Spectra laughed at that notion. Of course she knows that the guards don't gossip thanks to the spell she has over them, but it's best that he doesn't know about that just yet. A couple of hours later the carriage stopped. "Ah we're here!" she told him as the doors opened.

"Welcome Miss Spectra," Bertrand greeted. Bowing respectfully until he noticed Grey Ghost. "Why did you bring him here!?"

"Bertrand manners," Spectra scolded. "I just wanted to show him our operation," Spectra winked. Bertrand nodded in understanding. She was only going to show him the official operation, not the real one.

Danny stepped out in what looked like a large quarry, and deep in the gorge he witness several workers looking as lifeless as the servants in her mansion working in what he assumes is what she refers to as the mine. "So is this your big secret?" Danny asked.

"Just one of them my dear Grey Ghost," Spectra teased, snapping her fingers. A miner rushed over to her side and handed her a sample of the ore that they're mining. "Do you know what this is?" Spectra asked. Danny took the ore and examined it carefully, even going so far as to lick it.

"It's a common sediment with a mixture of limestone, volcanic ash, and a hint gold." Danny analyzed.

"You never cease to amaze me," Spectra complimented.

"But why would you bothering mining this? I can tell at a glance there's not enough gold in this whole quarry to pay for this operation. Making it a waste to mine at all." Danny noted. Spectra smiled as she waved her hand over the ore. Danny's eyes widen in amazement as the ore started glowing with such intensity. He may not be a real magic user, but even he could sense the seer power coming from the stone he was holding.

"The gold is just an excuse to get people to mine here. My real objective is the volcanic ash." Spectra said cryptically. Danny curiosity peak as he waited for her to continue. "You see the source of magic comes from the earth itself, and the greatest concentration of magic can be found in volcanoes?"

"And the ash in this place are rich in magic?" Danny getting a better picture of what's going on now. Wizards from all over the world would pay top coin to get hand full of this stuff.

"One of the highest grades ever found since the time of the Wizard King," Spectra bragged. "Not only can it be used for magic potions and spells, but it can also be used to craft powerful magical talismans."

"Which is why the DALV group is paying you a fortune for it," Danny figured.

"Among other things," Bertrand chuckled.

"Other things?" Danny wondered.

"Bertrand!" Spectra as she cast a spell gagging his mouth. "Check on the crates and make sure they are ready for transport!" she ordered. Bertrand nodded fearfully before running off.

"What was that all about?" Danny asked.

"Oh just normal business you know. Nothing to do with us." Spectra brushed off. "Now come, I have something else I want to show you." Spectra led him to a isolated area and conjured up a rather fancy cabin. "We have a few hours to spend before I have to get back to work," she whispered seductively into his ear.

"Well, I, we shouldn't do this here!" Danny gulped, sweating like a pig. Spectra stared at him disappointingly, but at the same time confused.

'How can he still resist?' Spectra wondered to herself. By now the love potion should be taking full effect, making his lust dominate his common sense. If anything he should have already tried to force himself on her during the carriage ride here. But before she could do or say anything else. They heard semi-loud screaming coming from behind them! Quickly hurrying back, they saw several people walking out of the mine at a brisk pace! "What is going on here? Who told you, you can leave?" Spectra demanded.

"Monster, there's a monster in the mine," the miner said in the usual disinterested tone. They both turned their attention to the mine to see a large animal resembling a dog the size of elephant bursting out of the mine, clawing and chewing the miners who were steadily trying to get away.

"A DEMON DOG!" Spectra screamed. "He'll ruin everything!"

Danny immediately jumped into action, not so much for Spectra's interest, but rather for the lives of those miners. Luckily for him, Spectra had earlier ordered Valerie to restock his supplies, which was in that pretty present that came with his breakfast. Now armed to the teeth, Danny threw some knives at the beast in order to get its attention, unfortunately it worked. The beast angrily growled at the Grey Ghost, charging straight at him. Again Danny's right arm started twitching wanting to draw out Striker and slice the beast with one slash, and again Danny had to suppress the urge. Instead he opted to toss his bolas, binding the Demon Dog's legs!

"Yay, you did it," the miners sighed. But their celebration (or lack there of) was premature as the Demon Dog broke out of his bindings and got back up. "Oh no we're doomed," the miners yawned.

The beast growled angrily at Grey Ghost, only this time it kept its distance pacing around him. Watching him, wait for him to make the first move! "You're learning," Grey Ghost said with amazement to the beast. "So you're not just some wild animal are you," Grey Ghost observed while pulling something out of his pouch. "Come on beast show me what you've got!" Danny challenged. The Demon Dog snarled angrily and pounced at Danny. Anticipating this, Danny quickly extended his arm, sending it right into the creature's mouth! Everyone gasped in shock (or watched with indifference) as Grey Ghost struggled to keep the monster from biting his arm off! Then inexplicitly; the Demon Dog backed off, and transformed into an tiny obedient puppy. "Don't worry, I don't think he'll attack us again," Grey Ghost informed the public as the puppy happily ran around him.

"That was amazing!" Spectra said running up to him. "I guess this must be the monster's true form," she stated looking at the little puppy.

"But where did this thing come from?" Danny asked.

"Like I said, the ash in the cave is rich in magic, this creature must have drank some water with the ash from a spring or something giving it the power of transformation." Spectra explained. "By the way, what did you do to stop it?" Spectra asked, clearly impressed by his actions.

"Oh I just fed him some bacon," Grey Ghost answered tossing some bacon into the puppy's hungry mouth.

"Where did you get those?" Spectra asked fearful of his answer.

"From breakfast of course. In my line of work, you never know when you next meal is coming so you always ration what you have when you have it." Grey Ghost explained.

Spectra couldn't believe it! Due to the fact that the love potion tastes terrible she poured it on the one thing she was sure he'd eat not matter how bad it tastes, the bacon! This explains why he's not drooling all over her, not like how the dog is drooling over him now. Apparently the love potion has made the Demon Dog devoted to the Grey Ghost. Then again this can work to her advantage. If she can secure Danny's a.k.a. Grey Ghost's loyalty, then she can also indirectly have this Demon Dog's loyalty as well. "Oh are you a little precious," she squealed reaching out to pet him. The Puppy however snapped at her almost biting her hand. "Adorable," Spectra sneered checking her hand to make sure it was still perfect. "Are you going to keep him?"

The puppy smiled hopefully barking at Danny. "No I don't think that's a good idea," Danny finally said causing the puppy to whimper and sag its head.

"Why not?" Spectra asked while the puppy stared at him with sad puppy dog eyes.

"I well, it's just that," Danny trying but failing to resist the puppy's big round tear filled eyes. That's when Danny noticed that the little puppy had a collar with a tag on it. "What is this?" Danny wondered taking a closer look at the collar reading the inscription. "Cujo, is that your name?" Danny asked the puppy. The puppy barked enthusiastically licking him in the mask.

"Aw he likes you," Spectra teased.

"Care to explain this?" Danny demanded showing her the tag.

"Explain what?" Spectra asked pretending not to know what he's talking about.

"This is the Axion symbol! One of the secret markers that the Hunters use!" Danny explained. "This means that Cujo here is one of their guard dogs, and I for one know that guard dogs never stray far from their posts! So my question is, what is he guarding, and what are you really after?" he accused.

Spectra debated with her self whether or not to tell him the truth. As much as she would have like to have kept it a secret; there wasn't much point seeing as how he's almost figured it out himself. "You've heard of the vaults?" She asked Danny.

"Of course, it's where the Hunters keeps powerful talismans they've acquired from wizards that they've hunted locked up. Rumor has it that's also where the Relics are hidden." Danny said leaving out the bit about how they are mainly filled with fake decoys just in case anyone happens to stumble upon them. "You don't mean..."

"Yes! Just by chance, I discovered a vault hidden here in my lands! All those precious magical artifacts ripe for the taking! Can you just imagine how much people will pay for them!" Spectra said excitedly before regaining her composure. "Of course I just can't walk in the main entrance, so"

"So you're trying to tunnel in through the back, using this mine as a cover!" Danny figured. "Don't you think the Hunter's guild will notice something like that?"

"Of course I have! Why do you think Bullet is here himself!" Spectra pointed out.

"So you need me to guard your precious mine until you manage to break into the vault and steal the artifacts." Danny smiled.

"Will that be a problem?" Spectra asked.

"As I told you, I don't wish to get involved with this private war between you wizard and the Hunters." Danny said sternly. "But if the pay is right, I could tempted to offer my services," Danny hinted.

"Such as?" Spectra asked.

"A larger cut for starters, with benefits." Danny suggested looking down at Cujo who was still whining and still begging with his sad puppy dog eyes. "Especially now that I have a new mouth to feed." Cujo started barking happily after hearing that.

"I'm sure we can work something out," Spectra promised.

Meanwhile about a mile away, lone figure was observing the mines through a telescope. Watching the conversation going on between the Grey Ghost and Spectra. While it's impossible to hear what they are saying over the great distance, the stranger was able to read their lips. "I knew it, they're going after the vault! Perfect."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Inside the mansion's hidden room, the sorceress Spectra knelt down on one knee, conversing with the giant shadow image of her master. "How goes the mining operation?" the master's shadow asked.

"We are proceeding on schedule, we should have the first shipment of ash ready within a couple of days," Spectra reported.

"Not that, I mean the Vault! Have you breached it yet?" the master roared shaking the entire room!

"Not yet master," Spectra cowered. "But I'm certain we'll get there soon as well! 2, 3 days, a week tops!"

"Need I remind you that obtaining the artifacts in that Vault is crucial to our operations!" the master lectured.

"Of course sir, I won't disappoint you." Spectra swore.

"See that you don't!" the master warned as his shadowy figure dissipated.

* * *

><p>Back at the quarry, Danny a.k.a. the Grey Ghost was busy 'training' his new dog. "Okay sit," Danny commanded. Cujo immediately gone into a sitting position. "Roll over," Danny said with Cujo complying. "Good boy," Danny complimented scratching the puppy head. It has been 2 days since he first came to the mines, and he's been stuck here ever since! Not by choice mind you, but every time he tried to leave the quarry, Cujo would beg him to stay using his sad puppy dog eyes routine; and when that didn't work, Cujo just went full on monster insisting in a threatening manner for him not to leave. So Spectra reluctantly allowed Danny to stay in the cabin that she conjured up earlier. While it felt strange being held hostage by a dog, it still felt good to get away from the mansion and Spectra for awhile. Suddenly Cujo started growling at something approaching them. Danny turned to the direction Cujo was growling at and spotted Spectra and Valerie heading towards them. Strangest thing is that Spectra looked a bit older and more wrinkly than he remembered. Not at all like the hot woman that's been haunting his dreams.<p>

"Aw a boy and his dog, that is so adorable!" Spectra squealed reaching down attempting to pet the dog. Cujo however, seems to take offense to her presence and transforms into his monster form giving her the 'touch me and I'll bite you' growl. This gave Danny a sense of relief that he won't have to worry about Spectra trying to get into his pants, not while this dog is around. "And yet it shouldn't be this freaky," Spectra snipped while backing away from the dog.

"I must say, it's pretty impressive how you trained him so quicky," Valerie complimented.

"He's a guard dog, so he's already have been trained." Danny explained showing the dog tag. Valerie got closer to examine the tag, when Cujo snarling at the girl. Apparently he didn't like Valerie either. Valerie however stood her ground while wiping the slobber off her face.

"Now I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what I know I clearly heard! But if you want to play alpha dog with me, then you better be ready to lose a few teeth!" Valerie declared cracking her knuckles. Whether it was intimidated by Valerie's demeanor or he recognized her as a Hunter, Cujo reverted back to his puppy form and ran behind Danny.

"Don't worry pal, she's not so bad once you get to know her," Danny teased. Cujo looked up at Danny curiously. "Yeah you're right, she's much more terrifying!" he joked. Taking it as a complement, Valerie started laughing as well.

Spectra sneered for a bit at this interaction. Veil and Grey Ghost bonding was bad enough, but having this guard dog around could jeopardize her whole plans. It's best just to get rid of it as soon as possible. "Are you sure you can't take your new pet back to the mansion?" she suggested. Cujo as if almost understanding her, barked in protest pointing in the direction of the mine. "What's wrong with him?" she wondered.

"He's a guard dog, and like all guard dogs they never stray far from their posts. In fact it's a wonder he even left the Vault in the first place." Danny explained.

"Or stayed out for this long," Valerie added.

"The Vault hm," Spectra could already see how this dog could work to her benefit. "Say if this dog is from the Vault then wouldn't he know of a way back there?"

"I suppose so," Danny said with uncertainty. Again as if understanding what they are saying, Cujo happily barked as he ran back into the mine, gesturing them to follow him. "I guess he wants us to follow him," Danny figured. Danny along with Spectra, Bertrand, Valerie, and a few of the mindless minions followed the little dog as he led them down a small narrow crevice. Before long Cujo concrete wall with a small crack just big enough for a tiny animal. "So this is how the little guy slipped out," Danny commented.

"Yes and thanks to him, we're now weeks ahead of schedule," Spectra cheered. "Bertrand!" she bellowed. Bertrand transformed into a giant mole and started digging at the wall. About an hour later, he managed to make a large enough entryway for everyone. Once inside, Danny could only marvel at the sight of the Vault. Not only was it huge, it had an impressive collection of artifacts, or rather the boxes that the artifacts were locked in. "Alright, take as much as you can!" Spectra ordered. Cujo realizing their intent, immediately transformed into his monster form in order to deter them. Bertrand was about to transform into one of his beasts as well, but Spectra stopped him. She instead blew some dust at Cujo's face causing the big dog to fall asleep. "Now that he's been taken care of, let's get back to work!" she ordered.

"STOP!" Danny cried causing everyone to halt. Even though he knows that most of these are fakes, he knew that he couldn't allow any of the artifacts to leave the Vault.

"I knew it, I knew he's plotting against us!" Bertrand accused.

"What is the meaning of this Grey Ghost?" Spectra demanded.

Danny gulped not knowing what to say, but then Valerie stepped forth and reached down to the floor. "You're luck he did stop you, otherwise you would have tripped this trap," Valerie scolded as she pulled up a thin trip wire. "I mean seriously, this is one of the Hunter's most secure locations. Did it not occur to any of you that there will be any traps or hidden alarms here!" She lectured as she disarmed the trap.

"I see, forgive me. I shouldn't have doubted you." Spectra apologized to Danny.

"I'm just glad to be of service my lady," Danny responded. Danny gazed puzzlingly at Valerie. While he's glad that she bailed him out again; he did find it strange that she, knowing how much she hates magical items and prefers to keep them buried forever, didn't trip the alarm herself. Even stranger she was disarming the trap she just found, further confusing him about her intentions.

"So how long will it take to disarm all the traps" Spectra asked.

"Not long," Valerie promised as she scouted vault for more traps. After she gave the all clear signal, Spectra's minions began breaking the safes and carrying off the artifacts.

It was at this point that Cujo started to regain consciousness, but he was still to weak to move. Seeing that he failed in his duty, he began whimpering and crying at Danny. Almost like begging him to stop them from stealing the artifacts. Danny then glanced at Valerie, hoping to see a glimmer of the Hunter he once knew, but she didn't seem interested in stopping this theft at all. Danny began debating with himself on this situation; on one hand, this is wrong and he needs to stop them, on the other hand, he trusts Valerie so there must be a reason she's allowing this to happen! Now the question is what to do? Should he do his duty and help Spectra steal the artifacts which might include a Relic? Or should he follow his honor and stop her? Finally he decided to follow his honor! All he needed to do was to accidentally on purpose trip the one of the alarm he found that Valerie missed. As he inched his way to the alarm, Cujo looked upon him with a proud expression, nodding in approval as he stepped on the hidden button. Soon the sounds of sirens echoed around the Vault.

"Quickly, we must get out of here! Grab as much as you can!" Spectra ordered. Bertrand transformed into a flying octopus grabbing eight boxes, while her minions, moving at their usual pace, began panicking, grabbing whatever box they could as they made their way to the opening.

"Halt right there!" the guards ordered as they came rushing in with about half-dozen dogs. Naturally Danny was about to betray Spectra and turn her and her minions over to the Hunters, but that's when he noticed that Valerie was fighting the guards! Now Valerie is one of the best fighter that he knows of, but the Vault guards are no joke, and they had them outnumbered 10 to 2. "Surrender!" the guards ordered as they surrounded Danny. Danny was about to surrender when he saw that one of the guards was about to stab Valerie from behind!

"LOOK OUT!" Danny screamed throwing one of his smoke bombs at the guardsman. Stopping his attack and giving Valerie the opening she needed to kick the guard in the stomach. While his actions saved Valerie, it condemned him in the eyes of the guards, and soon they began assaulting him. Cujo seeing him in trouble, ignored his duty as a guard dog and transformed into his monster form and rush to Danny's aid. The guards immediately used their cables and net launcher to restrain and subdue the giant beast. Against his better judgement, Danny drew Striker out. This is the first time he's ever used the sword on non-magical beings, but he wanted to end this fight as quickly as possible with minimal casualties. Activating the sword's heater, the blade glowed with fierce intensity. Then with one swing, Danny sliced all the swords of the guardsmen nearest to him in half! "Alright you all stand down or else!" he threatened pointing his sword at them. The guards simply discarded their broken swords and pulled out their daggers. "Yeah really should have though this through," Danny cursed himself as the guards renewed their attacks. Only now they know to dodge Strike rather than block it.

"Wow I always wondered how powerful that sword is. No wonder he never lets it leave his side." Spectra commented after seeing it in action. As much as she would love to keep the Grey Ghost and his 'sword' around, she knew that it's best to just cut her loses. "Thanks for covering my escape darling!" Spectra yelled to Danny. "But I'm afraid that I must be going. If you survive this please come and see me." She blew him a kiss before casting a spell that caused the roof of the cavern to collapse down blocking the passage they came in.

"That figures!" Danny retorted, but as he let his guard down, the guardsmen began tackling him to the ground. Valerie while still fighting soon ended up in the same predicament only she ended up getting tied down by bolas.

* * *

><p>Danny sat quietly in his cell, his hands and feet chained and shackled, his new dog Cujo, leashed and muzzled, sitting next to him, along with Valerie who was sitting across from him glaring at his with intense annoyance; he couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu of when he was her prisoner back when he was Danny Paladin. The big difference is that this time she's also a prisoner as well! "This is a another fine mess you've gotten me into!" Valerie complained after failing to pick the lock on her shackles. Apparently there have been some improvements made in the locking mechanisms.<p>

"Hey!" Danny objected. Both Valerie and Cujo waited to hear his excuse. "Okay maybe this is a little, tiny, minuscule, a bit my fault." Danny admitted not being able to come up with a good argument. After all it is because of him that Cujo led them to the Vault and he did trip the alarm. "But what about you?" Danny asked Valerie. "Why are you helping Spectra raid the Vault?"

"Just the means to an end," Valerie said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Danny getting irritated by all this.

"It means that this was my best chance to get into the DALV group!" Valerie said as she drew D-A-l-V on a piece of parchment.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because I believe I found our prey," Valerie said holding up the parchment next to the mirror in the cell. Danny froze from shock seeing V-l-A-D in the mirror. "This is the reason we couldn't find a trace of him. Unlike most wizards who try to set up their own kingdom after obtaining a Relic, he was smart enough to go underground. Building his own criminal empire without anyone noticing."

"That's why you kept taking jobs from the syndicates. You were trying to gain enough of a rep so that he'd hire you!" Danny realized. "Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have abandoned you if you'd had just explained it to me!"

"Would you really stain your honor to do something so disreputable even if it was for our vow against Vlad Masters?" Valerie asked him. "As your mother said, 'doing the wrong things for the right reasons is still wrong'. I couldn't risk you blowing my chance because of your chivalry."

"But just as you always say, 'sometimes we must do what we must for the greater good' and I believe that this is one of those times." Danny said with determination. True this goes against everything he's been taught, but the day he left Amity Park, he was prepared to see this all the way through no matter the outcome. "Why didn't you just trusted me?"

"Yes you should have trusted us as well, care to explain yourself Miss Grey?" Bullet asked her as he entered the cell. "I mean seriously, going undercover is no big deal, but aiding them to raid one of the Vaults! That's just crazy or stupid or both."

"I've got nothing to say to you," Valerie snuffed.

"Oh really, counting up all the charges against you, you'll be lucky if we give you two the death penalty!" Bullet shot back.

"And if we're unlucky?" Danny asked out of curiosity.

"You don't want to know," Valerie and Bullet said at the same time. This of course only made him want to know.

"So what are you going to do to us?" Valerie asked.

"As much as I would love to deal with you myself, unfortunately you two have been summoned to Sanctuary!" Bullet said.

"Sanctuary? On whose authority?" Valerie asked. Danny gulped by this revelation. True, he's never been to Sanctuary nor does he fully understand their politics, but to be summoned to the very center of Hunter's operations sounds like a great honor, or terrifying depending on what they plan to do to him.

"By Director Technus himself," Bullet informed them. This caused all three prisoners to gasped in shock!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Somewhere out in the vast ocean, a lone ship sailed across the rocky waters. Inside 3 (technically 4) VIP prisoners were not only locked in cells, but chained and shackled as well. It has been 2 weeks since Danny a.k.a. Ghost, Valerie a.k.a. Grey, and Cujo a.k.a. Monster Dog, were capture from the Vault, and more than half of that time they've been stuck on this boat on their way to Sanctuary, the secret headquarters of the Hunters.

It has been said that Sanctuary is on a remote island, but they all knew that wasn't true since Valerie already told him that it's actually a peninsula. It's just that the area is surrounded by tall mountains and the land route is a closely guarded secret among the hunters. Even she didn't know the hidden path since Skulker died before he could tell her; and because most have to travel there by boat it is commonly mistaken for an island.

In his cell Danny rolled around in his 'bed' trying to get comfortable, which isn't easy considering the bunk was even harder that rocks, and the rocking of the boat is upsetting his stomach. On the bright side, Spectra hasn't been haunting his dreams for days now giving him the most peaceful sleep ever! He suspects that the incense candles in his room might have been a hypnotic spell as part of her seduction schemes. Still he was filled with anxiety of what awaited him in Sanctuary. He would have liked to have talked to Valerie about it a bit more about it, but he could tell by the constant clanging of metal that she's still obsessed with picking the locks on her shackles, and he knows better than to disturb her when she's like this. Especially after she found out that he got his cuffs off first...

Shortly after going their separate ways, the first job Danny took was to hunt down some rogue giants. Usually in this situation, he and Valerie would have played off their 'grey ghost reputation' and make it look like they are one person either moving really fast or teleporting from place to place in order to confuse and ambush their targets. But since he was on his own, he had to fight them head on. While he was lucky enough kill the giants and collect the bounty, he ended up dislocating his thumbs as well as most of the bones in his body in the process. Thankfully, due to his own unfortunate history involving his leg, resetting his bones was the first thing Danny had Valerie teach him for his first aid studies. Even though it was/is incredibly painful, he found that his new condition helps him to slip out of restraints and tight spaces, which he has done several times during his solo career, further adding to his 'ghost' mythos. Still he finds it strange that Valerie can't do the same. Considering her life as a professional Hunter, she should have learned of some form escaping techniques like this either by accident or by other Hunters. Unless of course Danny was the first to discover it! The possibility that he may have one up Valerie gave him a sense of pride, but at the same time made him feel pathetic since it meant that most likely she's never had her bones dislocated or captured as many times as he has, still making her the superior Hunter. So it's kind of a mixed bag.

"How are you holding up Cujo?" Danny asked the dog over in the next cell. He could hear the little dog whimpering sadly. "I hear ya pal," Danny replied. It was almost heartbreaking for him knowing how much the former guard dog sacrificed to help him, but he knew that he couldn't do anything comfort the pup, at least not with they are still prisoners, but he secretly vowed to make it up to him after they get out. In the cell across from him, he could see his sword Striker chained up as well. (The honorary 4th VIP) Normally the sword along with the other things they've confiscated would be locked up in storage, but Danny made a fuss about how the sword should remain with him. Not wanting to risk him breaking out to steal the sword back, Bullet compromised to keep it locked up here where Danny can keep an eye on it so long as he doesn't cause any trouble. After carefully studying the sword, even at a distance, he could tell that no one has tampered with it yet, which means that the crown is still safely hidden inside; and that's enough to give Danny some piece of mind. As Danny laid back on his bunk, he contemplated everything he has learned. First off the revelation that Vlad Masters, the man who not only killed Skulker but also stole Danny's Relic the Ring of Rage, is the head of this DALV group crime syndicate. Then finding out that Valerie has known about this for years, which is why she's been taking jobs from various crime lords hoping to find out some clue to he's whereabouts. But she kept it secret from him because she didn't want to stain his honor with such a disreputable means. That is why she just let him quit after he complained about some of the jobs they were taking. Which of course brings him to his biggest dilemma, can he betray everything he believes in for this twisted mission he gave himself? Or rather this a warped sense of duty, since he feels that the ring is his responsibility? Is this really about justice or just him wanting the power of the ring back? He had to admit that he did kind of missed having those powers, and combine it with the sword he could be invincible...NO! He swore that he would bury the ring somewhere where no one can ever find it and abuse its power!

Glancing over to where Valerie was imprisoned he heard the click of the locks coming undone. "YES, FINALLY!" Valerie cheering her success.

"Congratulations," Danny said.

"Whatever," Valerie scoffed. She's still upset that he got his cuffs off before she did.

"Hey Valerie, what you said about Vlad Masters, are you still going to hunt him?" Danny gulped.

"For the 243 time YES!" Valerie responded with irritation. He's been asking her that non-stop since she revealed his operation back in prison. "I'm going to hunt him and rip that ring off his finger if it's the last thing I do! With or without your help! No matter what!" Valerie said without any hesitation.

"Yeah me too," Danny responded with equal determination. Silently vowing to stick with her this time until the end, no matter what they have to do to achieve their goal! That's when they heard the boat whistle and calls to get the boat ready to dock. Hearing this Danny and Valerie placed the shackles back on so not to look like their trying to escape. It took the sailors about an hour to get the ship into port. After that Bullet and his troops escorted the three to town, with one guard carrying Striker. "So this is Sanctuary huh," Danny looking around what looked like a normal average port town. "I must say I was expecting more."

"This is not Sanctuary, this is Oceanview, a normal trading port that we use for our business with other countries." Bullet explained. "From here we will take the express to Sanctuary."

"The express, what is that?" Danny asked.

"A ride that you will never forget for the rest of your life," Valerie said with anticipation. Apparently she likes this express thing. Bullet guided the prisoners to an underground station, where Danny found several carriages hooked up to what looked like a larger version of the steam engine that he's seen in secret hunter hideouts. After they all boarded, the express began moving, pulling all the carriages faster than any horse Danny has ever seen. Cujo, despite still being muzzled, stuck his head out the window and enjoyed having he wind in his face. Danny too marveled at how incredible this machine is. At the speed they are going, they could cross the mountains in mere hours what would have taken days the old fashion way; but from what he's observed, this express followed a set of tracks going into the mountains. Meaning that most likely they just go to and from Sanctuary and Oceanview; and that seemed like a security risk in his opinion. "So how are you liking the express?" Valerie asked.

"This is amazing," Danny said. "But I have to wonder, aren't they afraid that some wizard or his underlings would, I don't know, follow the tracks all the way to Sanctuary?"

"They might, except that the tracks are guarded by some of Walker's best men," Valerie assured him. "But more importantly, these mountains. We don't really understand why, but for some reason magic doesn't work right here." Danny is starting to understand. Whatever it is about the mountains, it is providing a natural defense against wizards. Which is why Technus and the Hunters hide out here, safe from any magic user; and if they can find out its secret, they will have a powerful weapon against them.

"So Valerie, what is Sanctuary like?" Danny asked.

"Noisy, dirty, and it smells like feet!" Valerie said bluntly. Not really what Danny had in mind, but he stayed quiet. "But I guess you want to know about the social structure." Valerie figured. "At the top is Technus, the Tech-master, the High Director. He's the founder and overall in charge of everything."

"Hold up!" Danny interrupted. "How can he be the founder, that would make him like a million years old!"

"Just a few thousands actually, but yes." Valerie corrected him. "As he got older, he replaced various body parts with mechanical ones extending his life."

"You mean like Skulker?" Danny interrupted again.

"Yes, just like Skulker," Valerie said sadly. Danny shut his mouth again and mentally kicking himself for mentioning him. "Anyways, below him are the Makers and the Builders," Valerie continued. "The Makers work to come up with new ideas and weapons, while the Builders are in charge or manufacturing and repairs. You know your parents were two of the best Makers, some believed that Technus was going to name your mother as his successor before she left."

"Considering how long he's been around, I doubt he'll ever pass the torch," Danny said cynically.

"Even technology has its limits, and no one can live forever," Valerie preached.

Danny had to agree with that. "So what about the Hunters and that Walker guy?" he asked.

"Walker is in charge of security. His men are hand picked from the hunters in training. How he chooses is unknown. He just randomly picks people he wants for his special program, as he likes to call it." Valerie shuttered. Walkers men always creep her out. They all seemed so soulless and follow any order without question. She wouldn't be surprised if it turns out they were a bunch of zombie troops. Of course she has faced against zombies before so she knows they are not, but they are very close second. "Now as for the Hunters. We are trained at the academy for a couple of years. Afterwards we then go off in to the world taking whatever jobs we can find."

"But then who do you report to? Who's in charge?" Danny asked curiously.

"No one is really in charge," Valerie said. "We work independently paying them for tools, weapons, and information." This shocked Danny, he'd expected some kind of chain of command for them and not just a bunch of free agents for hire. No wonder they have no qualms taking contracts from both nobility and criminals and even wizards at times.

"So what's the point in having a license?" Danny asked.

"The license allows us to use Hunter establishments around the world," Valerie explained. "It helps us buy equipment, gives us a place to stay, as well as providing us with information, contracts, and a means to contact other Hunters."

"I see," Danny said. That last bit told him that Sanctuary do have a means of keeping tabs on the Hunters, and that would explain how Bullet always seems to find them. At least they are not just letting them run around like wild dogs.

"Oh looks like we're here," Valerie announced. Danny looked out the window and off in the distance he could see a large city at the foot of a tall mountain. It was beyond anything he'd ever imagine, a city completely made of metal. With gears and other mechanisms everywhere, puffs of steam spouting out in random times and locations, and smaller versions of the express (trolleys as he later finds out they are called) moving people around inside the city. Danny just stared in awe, it felt as if he just entered another world. The express soon pulled into the station and they were directed to leave. As they stepped out of the station, Danny view of the city changed. The steam that powered the technology made the city hot, almost unbearable, and the sight and smell of rusty metal was everywhere. Not to mention the noise from the machines were really irritating. He could see why Valerie doesn't like this place.

"Come on, you can go sight seeing on your own time, not mine!" Bullet directed them to, not a trolley, but a horseless carriage. While not as fast or grand as the express, it did still impress Danny. The carriage made its way to the very center of the city where it stopped at one of the tallest buildings standing 5 stories high. Inside they were taken to what looked like a council chamber where a lone man waited patiently for them.

"Welcome, I Technus Master of Technology welcome you to Sanctuary." Technus greeted. The sound of his voice unnerved Danny for some reason and frightened Cujo as well causing the little dog to whimper.

"Whatever, just get to the point," Valerie scoffed.

"It is an honor to meet you sir," Danny said respectfully.

"Polite as well," Technus smiled adjusting his glasses to get a better look at his guest only to see that they were still shackled. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked Bullet. "These people are my guest, release them at once!" he ordered.

"But sir!" Bullet objected.

"Now!"

"Yes sir," Bullet removed the restraints as well as Cujo's Muzzle.

"I hope your trip here wasn't too unpleasant?" Technus asked.

"It was acceptable," Danny responded trying to be dignified but you can hear the irritation in his voice. He glanced over at Striker wanting to demand it back, but he decided not to press his luck just yet.

"Whatever," Valerie scoffed again rubbing her wrists.

"Ruff!" Cujo growled.

"So do you know why you are here?" Technus asked getting back on subject.

"Because you wanted the sword back?" Danny figured pointing to Striker that the guard still had in his possession.

"Please, if I wanted the Meteor Sword back I would have placed a bounty on your head a long time ago." Technus laughed. Danny had to give him that. I has been 5 years after all.

"So then why are we here?" Danny asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Relics right?" Technus asked. The cold expressions on their faces gave him the answer. "Well, as much as I hate to say it, but sadly all the relics have been unearthed!"

"But that means..." Valerie gasped.

"Yes, the time of prophecy is near." Technus confirmed.

"Uh what prophecy?" Danny asked.

"Dummy!" Valerie slapping Danny in the head. "I told you if all 7 Relics come together it will bring the Wizard King back!"

"But isn't that why you keep them in the Vaults!" Danny argued.

"Nothing stays buried forever," Technus said sadly. "You all just recently proved that the Vaults are still vulnerable to theft." Danny dropped his head in shame. "Don't be depressed. Thanks to you I finally got Walker to upgrade our security."

"This is all very fascinating, but you still haven't told us why we are here?" Valerie argued.

"Yes well recently, the ice wizard Frostbite discovered something interesting. An ancient carvings that he had sent to me." Technus said.

"Wait you're friends with a wizard?" Valerie gasped in disbelief.

"My dear I don't hate wizards. I just don't approve how some abuse their powers." Technus justified. Danny nodded in understanding. That did make more sense than just hating them for hate sake. "Anyways come with me." As Technus got up Danny gasped in shock at the sight of his mechanical body. He half expected it to be similar Skulker's only with both arms being mechanical. Not a giant spider body! Technus guided them to a another room where there were several people studying a giant stone slab. "This stone was excavated a few days ago. We're still translating the text, but from what we did figure out is kind of frightening."

Danny looked at the carvings and saw pictures of the Wizard King Pariah Dark fight a group of wizards who trapped him in a sarcophagus. Common history that everyone knows, but what follows is troubling. It showed all seven Relics coming together and Pariah Dark breaking out of the sarcophagus and raining terror across the land. Again the same old thing that everyone has heard, but it's the last picture that caught Danny's attention. It showed Pariah Dark with all seven Relics facing off against an armored man with a flaming sword, but what makes this even more puzzling is that the man kind of sort of looked like Danny himself! "So what does all this means?" Danny gulped fearfully.

"I think is speaks for itself," Technus replied. "A warrior like no other, wielding a sword of fire, will face off against the newly risen Wizard King," Technus reading translation his archeologist provided. "We believe that you along with the Meteor sword are destine to battle the Wizard King." At this point Danny's, Valerie's, and Cujo's jaws dropped.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Technus slowly backed away from the mural so that they can get a better view. "You see this is the reason I summoned you. To help you prepare for this confrontation," Technus explained.

"Hold up you think Danny here, this Danny, is that guy on this mural and he's going to fight the Wizard King?" Valerie asked in utter disbelief. "NO WAY! He doesn't even look anything like this him!" she objected. "No offense."

"Oh no, I'm with you on this," Danny seconding Valerie statement, since the drawings looked like it was drawn by a 5 year old. Still the resemblance was uncanny.

"Arf!" Cujo barked throwing in his two cents.

"But don't you see, this is a good thing! It means that now the Wizard King can be defeated!" Technus argued.

"No," Valerie whispered pointing at the markings especially the last one showing the warrior facing off against Pariah Dark. "We don't know the outcome," she said sadly. "We only know that one of them will die." Danny looked down in disappointment, not so much from what Valerie said, but from his own fear and concerns.

Technus sighed sadly," That is why we need to get him prepared." Danny and Valerie glanced at each other nervously.

"Okay look just for the sake of argument, how do you plan to get me prepared?" Danny asked cautiously.

"A legitimate question, deserves a legitimate answer. Please come with me," Technus directed. He led them to one of the R and D labs where they found many several different tools and weapons being built and tested. Some of which, okay most of them, got Danny to start drooling. Technus stopped in front of a large door, well all of the doors were incredibly big to compensate for his spider body, but these were even more impressive than the other door. "Behind these doors are our most top secret projects, and all who enter must be sworn to secrecy." Technus warned.

"You have my word," Danny vowed.

"Let's just get this over with," Valerie said impatiently.

Technus nodded and opened the doors. Inside they found a handful of Makers working on what looked like a giant suit of armor! "This is the Steam Suit, the last project your parents were working on before they left Sanctuary." Danny gulped hearing that. He knew that his parents were once high ranking Hunters and Makers, but never in his wildest dreams did he believe that they were capable of making something like this. "Once perfected it will increase the wear's strength ten fold! Plus it is also armed with the most powerful weapons currently being developed. We are also modifying it so that it will work in conjunction with the Meteor Sword." Technus continued explaining. They all watched in amazement as the Steam Suit punched a hole in a wall of solid stone.

"Impressive," Valerie nodded keeping her composure. "I suppose this is your trump card against Pariah Dark?"

"Indeed," Technus answered.

"So why do you need Danny?" Valerie asked. "With this thing, any of the high ranking Hunters could face off against the Wizard King." Her eyes were full of determination betraying her intent and deepest desire to fight the Wizard King herself.

"Perhaps, but we do have some complications," Technus sighed sadly. The moment he said that, they noticed that the workers starting to panic, evacuating the premise just before the Steam Suit exploded. "Like that. Even after all these years, we still can't get it to work right."

"Whoa, you expect me to go inside that walking time bomb!" Danny flabbergasted.

"Only after we get it perfected and made sure it's safe!" Technus insisted. "But unfortunately the only ones capable of such are your parents."

"And you think the best way to convince them to return to finish their work, is to tell them that their son will be using this monstrosity for some grand battle!" Danny realizing Technus's motives.

"For the greater good, sacrifices must be made." Technus quoted, not bothering to deny Danny's accusations.

* * *

><p>Danny laid on the grassy grounds of the botanical gardens, a large domed green house where they grow plants and animals they use to make medicines and poisons that the Hunters use on missions. But botany is not the reason for his visit here. The reason is because it is the one place in Sanctuary that is relatively quiet. In order to keep the animals calm, they made the dome out of soundproof glass, blocking out the machinery noise outside. Perfect for him to be alone with his thoughts, except for Cujo who was happily running around, rolling in the grass, and sniffing the trees. It has been 3 days now since he first arrived in Sanctuary, 3 days since he learned of the prophecy, 3 days since Technus gave him this VIP pass which allows him almost unlimited access to every facility in Sanctuary. Which is how he's able to lounge about in the botanical gardens despite it being a secured area. During his time here, he's been wandering around seeing how things are done around here. He was amazed to see all the work goes into researching and manufacturing the tools and weapons he's come to rely on since becoming Ghost. Unfortunately VIP pass only allows him access to such facilities, but since he's not a registered Hunter, so couldn't play with any of the gadgets. Ironic since most of the more advanced and powerful weapons were being built specifically for him and his big showdown with the Wizard King. Most likely this a ploy to get Danny into going along with Technus's plan.<p>

Pariah Dark, the Wizard King, the most powerful wizard ever to walk the Earth, and the one whose power created the Relics. His name alone is enough to send chills to even the bravest of warriors. Danny drew Striker out and stared at the special blade. Forged from a strange metal that fell from the sky, it gets stronger when heated. The hotter, the more powerful. It is one of the main reasons Danny has been able to survive up until now; and according to the mural, it may be the ultimate weapon against Pariah Dark! The only question is will it be enough to beat him?

Danny sighed sadly at the cruel irony, ever since he was a child he's always dreamed of having a grand destiny. Where he would become the greatest hero the world has ever known with his name written in legend and myth; but now that it is actually happening, he's wishing that be was back home to the stables. It may have been a dirty and degrading position; but looking back on those days, being with his friends and family in a peaceful existence, he can honestly say that he was happier back then than he is now. Part of him wishes to go back to that life, but another part of him knows that he must face his destiny to the end!

Just then he sensed someone spying on him. Normally he would go into attack/defense mode, but he knew that he didn't need to. "You might as well come out I know you are there," Danny said. No surprise, Valerie stepped out to the open.

"Hey Danny I thought I'd find you here," Valerie said nervously as she approached him.

"No I will not give you the sword," Danny said bluntly. Ever since they learned about the prophecy and the Steam Suit, Valerie has been insisting that he just hand over Striker to her so she can deal with Pariah Dark instead.

"Yeah I'd figured, but what are you going to tell Technus?" she asked him. "He's not going to wait forever you know."

"I know," Danny said blankly. "Hey Valerie, if you were me, what would you do?" he asked.

"Jump in the suit and kick the Wizard King's ass!" Valerie joked. "But seriously, the Third Rule of the Hunt: If a deal is too good to be true, then it probably is." she quoted. "I can't say for sure, but I do feel that there is something more going on here. The only question is, will we live long enough to find out what it is?"

"Fifth rule of the Hunt: Always turn a disadvantage into an advantage," Danny recited as he started to grin.

"What are you thinking Ghost?" Valerie wondered.

"I think that maybe it's time to strike a deal with Technus," Danny said getting up.

Moments later, the trio arrived at Technus's office. "So have you finally decided to join us?" Technus asked.

"Yes, but I have three conditions," Danny said sternly. Technus nodded, gesturing that he would at least listen. "First off, leave my parents out of this! I don't want them involved here!" Danny demanded.

"It's your butt in the Steam Suit, so don't blame me if my team can't get it ready in time." Technus teased.

"Second, Vlad Masters, the head of the DALV group. I wish to hunt him!" Danny said.

"You know we can't risk losing you on a foolish vendetta hunt!" Technus slamming him hands on his desk. "Especially against one who has a Relic!"

"All the more reason for me to hunt him. After all if I can't beat someone with only one Relic, how am I to beat one who will have all seven Relics?" Danny argued.

"So what is your third condition?" Technus asked curiously.

"That if I succeed against Vlad, then the Ring of Rage is mine to do as I see fit," Danny said sternly.

"WHAT?!" Technus yelped. "Do you think we will leave one of the most powerful magical items out there and about unsecured!"

"My parents left here because they suspected that something is very wrong here. Now I admit I don't know what they were so concerned about, but it's enough for me not to trust you!" Danny accused. "Besides, according to the prophecy, the Wizard King can only return when all 7 Relics are brought together. Maybe you collecting all of them is what brings about his return!" Danny argued.

Technus had to admit that was a good point. "Alright let's just say for the sake of argument, if I do let you go and you succeed in defeating Vlad. What guarantee do I have that you will return?" Technus asked.

"My word of honor," Danny simply replied.

"Even among the most valiant of knights, their word isn't worth much." Technus said.

"Fine, then get yourself a new champion," Danny said tossing down his VIP card on the desk and turning to leave. Valerie smiled with pride as she placed her VIP card down as well.

"WAIT!" Technus pleaded. Danny and Valerie stopped just before reaching the door, and turned to see what he wanted. "Youngblood," Technus said reluctantly.

"Youngblood as in that crazy wizard pirate?" Valerie asked.

"We've been getting Intel that the DALV group often hire him for their smuggling operations. If you find him, then he might lead you to where Vlad is hiding out. Or at the very least, where their smuggling operation is based." Technus informed them.

"Thank you," Danny said politely.

"One more thing," Technus handed Danny and Valerie two golden cards.

"What's this?" they wondered.

"Those cards will simply inform everyone in Sanctuary that I'm giving you special permission to take anything you need to prepare for your journey." Technus replied.

"Anything," the two grinned. "Anything as in any new weapon? Any of the new armors? And all the food we can carry?"

"And a brand new carriage to carry it all in if you want!" Technus retorted. "Just please return after your little quest."

"I'll consider it," Danny said making no promises.

The three of them, deciding to take advantage of Technus generosity, hurried over to the market to go on a shopping spree. First order of business a new carriage and horses. One that was not too conspicuous, but had enough secret compartments to hide their gear. Most importantly, it has a doggy section for Cujo. Next, clothing and armor. To their amazement, they've developed a new kind of material that weight almost as much as a leather armor, but offered more protection than a full metal body armor, plus it's also fireproof! Best of all, it resembles their old Grey Ghost outfits. So naturally they bought five sets of those. Naturally they also bought some armor for Cujo, even though most likely it would just break off when he transforms into his monster form. Still it is a nice thought. Next was weapons and gadgets. Of course Danny would get his favorite arm gauntlet along with plenty of spare parts. In addition he would also get a set of the Yo-Yo Blades and a brand new utility belt with all the goodies. Valerie helped herself to a health stock of explosives and other chemicals. In addition, during their time apart, she seems to have developed a taste for projectile weapons. Namely the Automatic Crossbow. Not only can this crossbow can be folded up for easy storage and carry, but it can also be loaded with up to six arrows before needing to be reloaded. An effective weapon when going up against multiple opponents. Add the fact that she was also buying a set of trick arrows for it, and she's got herself quite the arsenal. Sadly since dogs can't use weapons, he didn't get anything except for a few new chew toys.

* * *

><p>After stocking up on supplies, they made their way back to the Express and Oceanview. Once at the Harbor, they chartered a ship for Kong Hong. A famous trading port well known for its black market. A good place to start if you are looking for a pirate.<p>

"Ah isn't this nice, first class accommodations and no shackles!" Valerie cheered as she jumped on her bed.

"Definitely way better than our boat ride here," Danny said nervously. As a safety precaution, they left Striker locked and hidden inside their carriage. While he is sure that it is secured, he felt awkward not having it around.

"Arf," Cujo barked happily as he curled up in his doggy bed.

"Aw what's wrong husband, are not displeased with your new bride?" Valerie teased.

"No it's not that!" Danny stuttered. In order to avoid suspicion, they registered as a newly married couple on their vacation. Ironically while they have had many alias in the past, such as master/slave and brother/sister (it still baffles him how anyone could believe they are siblings), but they've never been husband and wife before. Which meant that they've never slept on the same bed together either.

"Whatever, just get into bed. It's best we get as much sleep as we can." Valerie advised making room for him on the bed.

Danny gulped as he crawled into bed. The thought of sleeping on the same bed with her kind of reminded him of what almost happened with Spectra. Still he suppose this is good training to resist the lure of women. After all it's not like this is the first time they've slept together. Of course in the past it was out in the woods, in separate sleeping bags. Still this is kind of like that, isn't it? As Danny's anxieties began to build up, he thought he would never get to sleep..."Don't worry Danny everything will be alright," he heard Valerie muttering in her sleep. While he cannot say what she might be dreaming about, those reassuring words helped him to relax, and soon he fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere out in the ocean, a small pirate ship was enjoying the success of their latest raid. In the center of the celebration, a small childlike figure with a hook hand and a peg leg was eagerly relishing their ill gotten booty. "Well done me hearties!" Captain Youngblood praised holding up a handful of treasure above his head. "Now set course for nearest Pub! For we are celebrating!" The crew cheered his command.<p>

"But captain, Vlad Masters had ordered us to retrieve Spectra at Kong Hong and transport her and her cargo to the Sovereign of Plasmius." his talking parrot familiar reminded him.

"Vlad's not the boss of me!" Youngblood scoffed. "I'll do his dirty work when I'm good and ready."

"Did I mention that he's giving us a bonus for speedy delivery?" the parrot said.

"You know suddenly I feel like playing mail man," Youngblood declared. A bonus payment could earn him twice or maybe triple of the treasure he has now. Well worth doing. "Set course for Kong Hong!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" his crew responded as they prepared to set sail.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Danny stood out on the deck, watching the waves as they gently rolled over the ocean. They say that there is something soothing about the sea that draws men to it. That the roaring of the waves, the sunrises, and sunsets over the infinite horizon just seem to call out with promises of adventure and romance. At first Danny just took those sayings as old wives tale, just something that sailors say to trick young suckers into joining them on the ships; and yet while he'd prefer to keep his feet on dry land he has to admit that there's something alluring about the rocking of the boat and the salty ocean breeze on his face.

"Thinking about becoming a sailor husband?" Valerie teased.

"No my dear wife," Danny said embarrassingly as he placed his arm around her. While they agreed that posing as a married couple is the perfect cover for this journey, but mainly it's because the couple tickets were cheaper, it still felt somewhat awkward and weird acting all lovey dovey with her. Especially since it felt like, to him anyways, that everyone on the ship was watching them, judging them, that if they don't pull a convincing act it might blow their cover. Not that anyone is really watching him. Still he had to admit that it felt nice just being next to her.

"Hey what's that?" Valerie asked pointing to the ocean.

"It's just another ship, the ocean is full of them." Danny said lazily.

"Yeah but I just that..." Valerie couldn't shake this bad feeling about it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Youngblood's ship the 'Black Toybox', the lookout on the crow's nest watching the horizon. "Ship Ahoy! Starboard side, 20 klicks!" the lookout cried out.<p>

Youngblood ran over to the side of his ship and pulled out his telescope. "Hey it's a snob ship," Youngblood identified licking his lips. "I bet they have some sweet um uh, what's the pirate word loot?" he asked his faithful bird companion.

"Booty," his bird familiar informed him.

"Ha, ha, you said booty!" Youngblood laughed along with the entire crew.

"Yes it was funny the first 50 times," the bird said dryly; but as always, his young master completely missed the sarcasm.

"Prepare for battle!" Youngblood ordered.

"Sir, may I remind you that we are on a tight schedule," the bird sighed.

"But, but, we still haven't made our quota!" Youngblood cried with sad puppy dog eyes.

"Besides, I believe this particular boat just left Oceanview." the bird continued trying to avoid looking at Youngblood's pathetic face. "There's a good chance that this might be Hunter's ship in disguise. Attacking it could be very dangerous."

"So it might have some of those cool toys that they use against us wizards? Things that can aid us in our pillaging?" Youngblood began drooling with anticipation at the thought of seizing tech weapons that he's practically blocked out the bird's warnings.

"I suppose if we are quick about it, we can probably, maybe, take them by surprise." the bird sighed sadly knowing that it's pointless to try and talk his master out of it. Youngblood grinned as drew his sword, signaling his men to hoist the 'Jolly Rogers'!

* * *

><p>On board the cruise ship, the captain spotting the pirate flag now flying over Youngblood's ship, began sounding the alarms and warning their passengers! Still on deck admiring the view, Danny immediately noticed the state of panic with sailors. "What is going on here?" Valerie wondered.<p>

"Um, hey Valerie, isn't that a pirate flag?" Danny directing her attention to the ship that she had pointed out earlier.

"Not just any pirate flag, THAT'S YOUNGBLOOD'S MARK!" Valerie realized. Hearing this, Danny's first intuition is to hurry to their new carriage in the cargo compartments and grab his gear. But before he could move, Valerie grabbed his arm and shook her head no, as if reading his mind. At first Danny was about to argue, but then he took a second to analyze the situation. The Pirates would be down on them between 5 to 15 minutes, not enough time to reach the cargo hold, look for their carriage, unlock the secret compartments, and suit up in time to confront the pirates. Worst case scenario, they risk revealing to the pirates that the Grey Ghost is here and lead them to their newly acquired gadgets and weapons. Not only that but the pirates may just sink the ship and everyone onboard to avoid a confrontation with them! As much as Danny hates to admit it, the best thing for them to do right now is to avoid going to their carriage.

Following the sailor's instructions, the hurried back to their room and locked the door. "Okay Cujo, we've got some bad men coming, but you have to remember, no matter what, you can't transform!" Danny instructed the little dog. Cujo happily barked wagging his tail in response, causing Danny to fear that maybe the little puppy did not fully understand. While he was explaining the situation to the dog, Valerie was looking around the room, breaking the legs of chairs off and sharpening a complimentary letter opener to make some rudimentary weapons for them. Outside their room, they could hear the sailors engaging the pirates. Unfortunately they hear more pirate laughter than sailors cheers, which meant that most likely the pirates were winning, and most likely they would be coming real soon. Sure enough a small group of pirates came knocking down their door!

"Hand over your valuables and we won't hurt you," the pirates demanded.

"You want it? Here, you can have it!" Valerie said throwing the letter opener right into the pirate's eye killing him instantly. Seeing their comrade going down, caused the other pirates to pause in shock. Taking advantage of this opening, Danny picked up two of the broken chair legs and swung at the pirates' arms causing them to drop their swords. He also hit them on the legs and head, knocking them down. Danny took a moment to admire his handiwork and to grab the pirate's weapons. "Hurry up Danny, more are coming!" Valerie warned as she crawled out the window carrying Cujo. Hearing more voices heading their way, Danny quickly followed his partner out the window.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Danny asked as he planted the pirate swords to the side of the ship trying to keep from falling overboard. Now both are expert climbers as they have scaled up countless buildings, but this is the first time they've ever climbed up a ship. Between the rocking of the ship and the waves crashing into them, it's a miracle that they've manage just to hang on! Luckily the Black Toybox was on the opposite side of the ship so none of the pirates noticed them dangling there.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Valerie admitted digging her fingers into a small crack on the hull.

"So what's the plan?" Danny asked.

"Just hang on!" Valerie yelled trying to think.

"Word play really?" Danny criticized.

"Hey I don't hear you coming up with anything!" Valerie accused. As the two bickered, their argument could be heard all the way to the main deck, where a pair of pirates peeked over to investigate.

"What are you two doing there?" one of the pirates asked.

"I've got an idea," Danny said excitedly.

"If you say 'just hanging around' I swear I'll kill you right here and now!" Valerie warned glaring at Danny.

"Um, ahoy mateys, some of the crew members of this bessle threw ey overboard and we'd be in desperate need of help! Can you haul us some rope? Um, yar?" Danny asked with a bad fake pirate accent.

"That's your plan?" Valerie groaned unbelievably. "There's no way that will work!"

"We have some rope here mateys!" the pirates responded throwing them a line.

"Thanks," Danny said as he proceeded to climb up.

"I can't believe that worked," Valerie said shaking her head as she grabbed the rope.

"Thanks guys you really saved our bacon," Danny thanked as made it up to the main deck.

"Hey you're not our mates!" the pirates accused after seeing Danny and Valerie.

"Um surprise!" Danny yelled pushing the pirates overboard.

"Nice, but is this how you thank everyone that saves you?" Valerie criticized, not that she wouldn't have done the same thing, but she did find it odd since Danny is usually more compassionate. 'Guess those years of going solo must have toughen him up,' Valerie whispered to herself. Danny looked at her cynically before pushing one of the lifeboats over for the pirates. "I guess you haven't completely gone over to the dark side," Valerie said with approval. While she would prefer Danny to be a little more ruthless, since his survival depends on it, she is glad that he still has some sense of morality because she always considered it to be one of his best qualities.

Danny smiled at her compliment before getting all serious again. "Hey what going on over there?" Danny pointing to a group of pirates bringing up the passengers. Sneaking around to get a better look, they found the pirates stripping their captives of valuables and preparing to throw them overboard. "Come on, we've got to see if we can"

"See if you can do what?" a childlike voice interrupted.

They both turned to see a small child with an eye patch, a hook for a hand, and a peg leg with a small bird on his shoulder standing before them. "Youngblood!" they both recognized, drawing the cutlasses that they had confiscated form the pirates earlier. Cujo growling ferociously wanting to transform, but didn't due to Danny's command.

"Do you really intend to fight me?" Youngblood smiled as over a dozen of his pirates appeared behind him. All ready itching for a fight. With some of the pirates holding their blades over the hostages.

Danny looked around at all the pirates present. Off hand it looks to be around 15 to 2, three if you count Cujo, nothing that they can't handle, even without their gear or the dog's monster form. Still Youngblood is a wizard and since he's mainly been out to sea, the Hunters Guild has never been able fully gauge his powers or study his tactics, making him an unknown factor. Plus there are the hostages, an all out fight will put them in danger. Glancing over to Valerie, he could see that she's ready to fight but she was waiting to see if he had any other ideas. Danny took a deep breath as he lowered his sword. "Actually captain, me and my wife were hoping to join you." Danny said respectfully.

"Join me!" Youngblood along with his crew laughed, until he gestured them to stop. "If you are serious in joining me then you will have to prove yourself to me in a one on one duel!" Youngblood challenged as he swung his sword at Danny. Danny reacted quickly raising his own sword to block the little pirate. Much to Danny's surprise, Youngblood is not only better skilled with the sword than he anticipated, but he's also stronger than he looks! Still the young pirate is no match for a skilled hunter. With a quick flick of the wrist, Danny disarmed Youngblood throwing his sword overboard.

"Do you yield?" Danny asked. Before Youngblood could respond his bird familiar assaulted Danny. "Hey no fair, you said this was suppose to be one on one!" Danny demanded trying to swat the bird away.

"Eh, he's just an animal, what do they know," Youngblood scoffed gesturing he bird to leave.

"Yeah well, it makes no difference, you are still unarmed!" Danny pointed out after the bird flew off.

"Is that so," Youngblood mocked as his hook hand transformed into a sword and resumed his attack.

'_Ah so his hook is his focus point,'_ Danny figured. The focus point are objects like wands, medallions, potions, and such that many wizards use to channel their magic. Neutralizing such objects are the Hunter's first priority when facing a wizard since it almost renders them powerless. Danny raised his sword to block Youngblood's attack, while slowly backing away. Since Youngblood's hook sword is a magical manifestation, it's 1000x stronger than any steel; smashing Danny's sword like if it was made of wood. To make matters worst, Danny now had his back to the mast!

"Looks like the tables have turned," Youngblood boasted holding his hook sword right at Danny.

"Don't claim victory until you have won," Danny advised.

"Good point," Youngblood agreed as he thrust his sword straight at Danny. Then moving faster than Youngblood's eyes can follow, Danny flipped over Youngblood's head to avoiding getting hit, while the hook sword got impaled on the mast. Youngblood frantically struggled to get his sword free when Danny rushed up and body slammed the little pirate dislodging the hook sword from his arm, leaving it stuck on the mast.

"Looks like I've disarmed you again, literally." Danny bragged standing over Youngblood who was now laying on the deck.

"Yes looks like you've got me," Youngblood admitted seemingly raising his hands to surrender. "But tell me have you ever heard of the one legged man?"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"A man who only has one leg, carries a wand in the other one!" Youngblood said as he pointed his peg leg at Danny.

"Oh no," Danny realized too late that the hook wasn't the focus point, it was the peg leg, and there was no way he could avoid getting hit in time. Just then Cujo sensing that his master was in danger, ran up to Youngblood and bit hard on his peg leg, diverting it enough so the blast from it would miss Danny by a hair! Cujo then yanked on it hard pulling the peg out of the leg and ran off!

"Hey no fair!" Youngblood complained as he stood up. Apparently he still has both legs and hands. He was just wearing a fake peg and hook to fool everyone. Danny had to give him props for that, as it even fooled him.

"Animals, what do they know," Danny mocking him by using his own words against him.

"Well played," Youngblood saluted. "What did you say your name was again?"

"I haven't told you my name yet, but it is Claude," Danny introduced himself trying to mimic Claude's trademark smirk just in case any of these pirates have heard of his reputation. "And this is my wife, Bunnie." Danny pointing to Valerie who stared at him with a shocked expression, giving him the 'What the hell are you doing' signals. Danny responded by giving her the 'Trust me' response. "And you know our pooch Cujo," Danny taking the peg from Cujo's mouth and giving it back to Youngblood.

"Wait you two are Bunnie and Claude!" Youngblood gasped. Along with any of the passengers/hostages within earshot.

"Who's Bunnie and Claude?" the pirates whispered among themselves.

"I have no idea," Youngblood admitted. "Who are they again?" he asked his bird.

"They are just two land lover thieves," the bird explained to his master.

"And we should care why?" Youngblood asked.

"Because not only are they very notoriously good at doing their jobs, they've never been caught. They've even been known to evade local authorities and Hunters like the Grey Ghost." the bird continued.

"You've faced the Grey Ghost and lived?" Youngblood said in astonishment.

"Yeah, we did! Don't make a big deal out of it!" Valerie snapped. Danny couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. It would appear that she still has a grudge against them even after all these years. But it also reminded him of the humiliation they endured because of that pair:

* * *

><p><em>Danny and Valerie had just finished his training and began their hunt for Vlad Masters. While Danny was eager to start hunting the old wizard, Valerie decided it's best for him to take baby steps first instead. Sending him to hunt just normal criminals to give him some experience before moving on to wizards. One of the first targets Valerie decided would be a good testing ground was a married couple, Bunnie and Claude. Danny and Valerie managed to track the duo down and ambushed them at their next heist. Naturally since they were just some small time thieves, Valerie had Danny face them all by himself, expecting him to be done within 20 minutes; but during the robbery, both Bunnie and Claude proved to be very slippery and managed to escape. To his credit, Danny was able to prevent them from stealing anything. Naturally Valerie used his failure as an example of how much he still needed to learn, but she was shocked at how skilled the two thieves were. She even doubts that she could have taken them on her own. Not that she would ever admitted to Danny about that.<em>

_Danny and Valerie wouldn't encounter the duo for another year. By then they have worked out their strategy and teamwork. As they have done with several of their bounties, Danny and Valerie did a tag team approach. Playing on the rep that the Grey Ghost was just one person. Making it look like they were everywhere in order to confuse and befuddle them. Ironically Bunnie and Claude has used a similar method in their thefts so it didn't take them long to figure out that Grey Ghost were actually two people. While they weren't the first to figure it out, or even the second, they did use this fact to their advantage and escape with part of the treasure they were after. Leaving the Grey Ghost with another humiliating defeat that nearly destroyed their rep. Danny and Valerie would encounter the duo a couple more times before their falling out, but every time Bunnie and Claude would always elude them, and always smirking at them before they escape. For a Hunter like Valerie who's hunted down some of the most powerful Wizards in the world, the fact that she can't capture two ordinary thieves is a serious blow to her ego._

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with her?" Youngblood asked.<p>

"Oh uh, the Grey Ghost kept us from a big score. We may have escaped with our lives but my wife really wanted those jewels." Danny quickly made up, using facts from one of the few times they've encountered the duo.

"Well then Claude, why would such illustrious criminals like yourselves want to join my crew?" Youngblood asked.

"Oh you know, one too many close calls. We figured we needed a change. Originally we were going to make a fresh start in Kong Hong, but then you came along and presented a better opportunity," Danny replied.

"I see," Youngblood pondering this development. "Well you definitely have the skills, but there's more to being a pirate than just simple looting. You need to prove that you can do what needs to be done."

"And what exactly do you have in mind?" Danny asked.

"I want you to burn this ship down! Then we'll talk about letting you join my crew." Youngblood ordered handing Danny a lit torch.

"Very well but first we need to move our belongings to you ship before we destroy this ship." Danny said putting out the torch.

"You have one hour," Youngblood chuckled. Danny nodded as he gestured Valerie and Cujo to follow him to the cargo. As Danny and Valerie left, Youngblood ordered his crew to release the prisoners and return to the Black Toybox. Since the ship is going to be destroyed anyways, there was no point wasting time killing the hostages.

Down in the cargo hold, Danny hurried to unfasten their carriage. While not really practical at this moment, they really didn't want to give up their newly acquired stuff. As he was doing that Valerie hurried and place some 'special' explosives around the ship all set on timer. "Hey Danny are you sure this is going to work?" Valerie asked.

"If those Makers in Sanctuary are right, then it should," Danny responded.

"No I mean about using Bonnie and Claude's names. What if we encounter them in Kong Hong?" Valerie clarified.

"We won't," Danny assured her.

"Wait do you mean you got the bounty on them?" Valerie asked in bewilderment.

"I know that are gone, but I could not collect the bounty. No one can." Danny said in frustration. Valerie could tell that now is not the time to pry, but she is determine to find out what happen to one of the few targets to ever elude her.

After loading their carriage on to the Black Toybox, courtesy of Youngblood's levitation spell, Danny instructed the crew to move the ship away for the other.

"The deal was to destroy that ship," Youngblood reminded him. "Are you going back on our deal, or is it that you don't have to stomach to be a real pirate?" he mocked.

"Wait for it," Danny advised. A second later they all heard several explosions coming from the ship. "A little souvenir we picked up from some Hunters. Quite the blaze wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah I've never seen fire as big as this before," Youngblood said in awe.

"What's the capt'n talking about?" one of the pirates wondered since they could only see smoke but no fire.

"What's wrong with you can't you see that inferno! It must be a mile high or something!" Valerie hissed. The pirates took a look again and this time they did see the flames.

"You're right, how did we miss that?" the wondered. Valerie smiled over at Danny with a satisfactory nod. The bombs they placed on the ship were just standard smoke bombs. However just before they went off, Danny and Valerie secretly sprayed a hallucinogenic gas on the pirates that made them susceptible to suggestions. Thus by telling them that the ship is on fire, they could actually see the fire on the ship. The smoke bombs were set up to distort their vision so that they couldn't see that the boat wasn't really burning. The only problem is that the effects of the gas only last 20 minutes. If they can't get the pirates to leave before then, they will know that they have been deceived.

"That's quite a woman you've got there, I can see why stick with her." Youngblood nudged.

"Yeah, she is," Danny said softly recalling the last time he encountered Bunnie and Claude.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback just 5 days before Danny made it to Spectra's Manor*<em>

_Danny had just heard that the Witch Spectra was dealing with Vlad and he was on his way to see if they were true. On the way there he heard what sounded like a cry for help. Ever the hero, Danny hurried over to investigate. There he spotted a small caravan being attacked by Bunnie and Claude. Even though his gut told him not to get involved, he quickly placed his mask on and charged in anyways. Thanks to his timely arrival, the families of the caravan were able to escape without any loses, but unfortunately Claude blind sided him knocking him unconscious. Danny woke up a few hours later tied to a tree._

"_Hey look who's finally ready to join us in the land of the living," Claude laughed after seeing that Danny was awake._

"_What's going on? Why are you still here?" Danny asked._

"_Oh just wanted a friendly little get together Mr. Grey Ghost." Claude said giving Danny his trademark smirk. "So are you the Grey or the Ghost?" Claude asked curiously._

"_Ghost," Danny answered since there was no reason to hide it. "I'm ghost."_

"_So we just have to wait for Grey then," Claude informed his partner and wife Bunnie._

"_Wait what are you talking about?" Danny demanded before Bunnie slapped him._

"_Please it was too easy to capture you. We know that you're just the decoy while your girlfriend sneaks up on us!" Bunnie speculated. Danny had to hand it to them, if Valerie was still with him they probably would have used that tactic. "But now you are the bait for her!" Bunnie laughed._

"_Hey wait a minute, Va...Grey is not my girlfriend! She's just my partner! In fact she's not even she! Why would you think she's a girl!" Danny objected. While they may know that they are two individuals, Danny didn't want them to know more about them than they already did._

"_Sure whatever you have to tell yourself," the two thieves snickered._

"_What is that suppose to mean!" Danny demanded. _

"_Oh please, we've seen the way you two work. It takes a special kind of bond, a deep connection to work with someone that well as you two do. Or as well as we do." Claude lectured making googly eyes at Bonnie, who giggled playfully at what he just said._

"_Okay now I'm going to be sick," Danny gagged. Feeling rather uncomfortable that two of his biggest enemies were about to make out right in front of him while he's tied to a tree!_

_Believing that Danny was secured to the tree, Bunnie and Claude kept a look out for Valerie. Since their attention was elsewhere, Danny took advantage of the situation and dislocated his shoulders so that he could slip out of his bindings. As soon as he was free, Danny attacked his captors. While is was more difficult to fight with his arms dislocated, he had the element of surprise! Snatching one of their knives, Bunnie was the first to die as Danny stabbed her in the chest before she even knew what happened. Seeing his wife go down Claude went into a berserker rage, swinging his knife wildly trying to kill Danny. Danny slowly kept out of harm's way until he found an opening. Sidestepping to avoid Claude's blade, Danny countered by slicing across his stomach. Claude looked at the blood spilling out of him and knew that this was a death wound. "Congratulations, you've finally caught us," Claude nodded. "But tell me where is your partner? Why didn't she come to help you?"_

"_We've kind of had an argument and kind of split," Danny said._

"_So you got us because you left her!" Claude laughed harshly before coughing up some blood. The irony not lost on him that it's the knowledge that they worked in pairs that allowed him and Bunnie to beat the Grey Ghost in the past; now that knowledge has worked against then since they weren't together anymore. "__That's too bad," Claude said shaking his head. "You know no matter how big the prize is for victory, it is all meaningless without someone to share it with." Claude struggled to get over to Bunnie's side and grasped her hand. Ever since I met her I swore that I would never let her go. In this world or the next. That is why no matter what you do, I will always be the victor..." Claude gave one last smirk at him just before dying._

_For some reason Danny did not feel like collecting the bounty on their heads. So instead he buried the two under a lonely tree in an unmarked grave. The world will never know of what happened to Bonnie and Claude, most likely they will developed the legend as the two that got away. Afterwards Danny continued on his quest, but with a heavy heart. Claude's last words left an impression in Danny's soul. Ever since he and Valerie parted ways, he's been trying to bury his feelings deep inside himself. Focusing only on the mission, and up until now it was working. He became a better Hunter because he shut his emotions down. But seeing Bonnie and Claude laying there together, made him realized how lonely he's been. How hallow this victories felt. How pointless everything seem to be. As he continued on, he once again tried to bury his feelings and just focus on his quest. How ironic that fate, or destiny, or karma would have it that a few days later Danny and Valerie would be reunited._

_*Flashback End*_

* * *

><p>As Danny looked over the smoke from the boat he saw a ghostly vision of Bunnie and Claude hovering over it. Arm in arm, with Claude giving him that famous smirk. Danny wasn't sure if this was real or just a hallucination caused by the gas, but he did know what he wanted to say to them if he should ever met them again. "No, Not this time," Danny whispered. "I'm not letting her go every again," he promised. The Claude apparition seem to smile with approval before disappearing along with Bunnie.<p>

"Uh did you say something?" Youngblood asked.

"Forget about it! If we are done here can we please get going." Danny retorted before rejoining Valerie. Youngblood shrugged before ordering his men to set sail, right on the 17 minute mark. So as far as the pirates are concerned, the cruise ship was still a blazing inferno. Soon the Black Toybox was on its way to Kong Hong again, leaving a perfectly fine but smoking vessel behind.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Danny stood on the deck of the Black Toybox as the ship pulled into port of Kong Hong harbor. Even though he didn't have much experience with ships, he's still strong enough to help with the mooring lines. Once the people on shore threw the lines on deck, Danny and some of the other pirates grabbed them and started hauling to help bring the ship to the pier. After the ship was securely tied to the pier, Youngblood called his entire crew to the main deck. "Yo me hearties, I'm going to meet with our client now and should be back by nightfall, until then go and enjoy yourselves!" he said as he threw bags of gold at the pirates. Naturally the pirates began fighting over loot as Youngblood and his bird disembarked.

"Should we follow him?" Danny asked Valerie.

"Let's not show our hand yet," Valerie advised. "Besides, this will be an opportune time to restock some supplies." Danny ordered Cujo to stay behind and guard their stuff. Cujo whined in protest but being the good guard dog that he is, he agreed after Danny promised to bring him some treats and to take him out later. Once out in the city Valerie then guided Danny to a small tailor shop with several flowers potted next to the windows. Off hand there was nothing indistinguishable about this shop with any other, but Danny then noticed that the flowers were arranged in the Hunter's insignia. That could mean that this was a secret Hunter's establishment.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked as they entered.

"Yes, I apologize but we don't have much, so I would like to see what you have at a discount in the backroom," Valerie said nonchalantly while giving the receptionist a wink. The receptionist smiled and showed them the backroom filled with old clothing. Some of which were torn and dirty.

"Is this within your budget? If not, you can check the trash bins outside." the receptionist said rather rudely.

"I prefer to see your basement," Valerie said coldly as she pulled out the golden Hunter's card.

The receptionist nodded as she tugged on one of the coat hangers and the floor opened up revealing a hidden staircase. "I hope you enjoy our selection," the receptionist said with a friendly smile as Valerie and Danny walked down the stairs.

"You know it never ceases to amaze me how you can remember all the different code phrases for each of the hideouts," Danny complimented.

"It's not hard, usually the code phrases are written out in plain sight," Valerie teased.

"Huh?" Danny paused in confusion.

"There was a sign at the desk that said 'ask about our special discount from the backroom' with the hunter's stamp on it. That meant it was a code phrase." Valerie explained.

"I see, but then how did you know she was an agent and not just another ordinary worker?" Danny asked.

"Because she followed us," Valerie answered. "If she was just a normal employee, she would have left us alone to shop, and no normal person would dare insult a potential customer the way she did." Danny nodded in understanding, it would seem that he's been over complicating the code systems which would explain why he's always had trouble getting help from Hunter's establishments in the past despite using the same phrases that he heard her use in other areas.

"Ah welcome Hunters!" A tall, creepy, and boney looking man in a lab coat greeted. "I am Dr. Rand, Dr. Bert Rand if you please. I am the chief maker of this fine establishment." the man introduced himself.

"I thought Dr. Smith was in charge here?" Valerie said suspiciously.

"Yes, he got transferred back to back to Sanctuary, so now I'm in charge." Dr. Rand explained. "So how may I help you? We have a fine selection of spring loaded weapons and chemicals." Dr. Rand showing off a good assortment of tools and weapons. "Sadly no steam powered stuff. I can't support any of those here." he apologized.

"No problem we just need a few of these," Valerie said grabbing the chemicals needed to make more hallucinogenic gas as well as a few more trick arrows.

"And I'll take these," Danny said grabbing some Yo-Yo blades. While he did purchase a few back in Sanctuary, these look like the ones he lost back in Spectra's mansion, so he had a bit of sentimental value towards them.

"So how much?" they asked.

"Oh please this is on the house. It is so rare to serve gold card members after all." Dr. Rand insisted. Danny and Valerie both gave their thanks and departed. "So those two are back, this could be trouble," Dr. Rand sneered.

"Man I'm glad to be out of there," Danny breathing a sigh of relief. "That Dr. Rand was really giving me the creeps."

"Hey don't be rude," Valerie scolded. "He may look strange but he is on our side," she defended.

"He's still creepy," Danny shuttered just thinking about him. "Should we head back to the ship? I really don't want to leave our cart or Cujo in the care of pirates." Danny said.

"Why not, we need to drop this stuff off anyways," Valerie agreed. So after buying some doggy treats, they returned to the Toybox where they were greeted by the remaining pirates who were ordered to stayed behind to watch the ship.

"Hey Cujo, we're back," Danny said as they approached the carriage. Cujo barked happily as Danny tossed him several treats, which Cujo caught in his mouth. "So did anyone try to steal our stuff?" Danny asked. Cujo snickered mischievously as he pointed to some of the traps have been triggered.

"Looks like they couldn't keep their sticky fingers off our stuff," Valerie joked already imagining pain and agony the pirates must have gone through.

"As long as they didn't actually take anything of value," Danny said seriously as he checked the compartment holding Striker. Thankfully it didn't looked like it had been tampered with. After storing their wares and resetting the traps they contemplated on their next course of action. "So do you want to break into the captain's room and see what dirty little secrets he has?" Danny suggested.

"Still too risky at this point," Valerie said shaking her head. "We need to play it smart and wait for the right time." Danny reluctantly nodded, more out of habit rather than agreement. "Just kidding!" Valerie laughed. "With Youngblood and most of the crew gone, we won't have a more opportune chance than this. You really need to learn to speak up more." she lectured.

"Yeah, sure thing," Danny said with embarrassment. Ever since they've been partners he's always followed her lead due to the fact that she had more knowledge and experience; and even though he's grown a lot in their time apart, he still kind of sees her as a mentor figure, and finds that he has difficulty voicing his thoughts especially if it conflicts with hers. Danny and Valerie quickly put on their Grey Ghost outfits and begun sneaking around the ship. Cujo was tasked with look out and distraction duty. Which proved to be easier than they thought as the pirates were so bored that they were easily distracted by Cujo chewing on a piece of rope.

Danny and Valerie, or rather Grey and Ghost, slipped in Youngblood's cabin. Inside they found, not surprisingly, that the room was a mess. That's what you get when you give a child their own room with no adult supervision. Regardless of the state of the room. Grey and Ghost quicky searched around looking for any clues. After finding nothing of interest in the drawers or desks, Danny found a suspicious package under Youngblood's bed. Inside the package was message with a broken seal that matches the DALV group's crest. Carefully going over it, the message just said to pick up the cargo and deliver it to the country of Plasmius, bonus pay for speedy delivery. Danny's eyes widen in shock. The country of Plasmius was right next to his home land of Amity Park. He started to feel a sense of homesickness as he handed the letter to Grey. Grey quickly skimmed through it and gestured him to pull back. Carefully making sure that they put everything back where the found it before leaving the premises. A few minutes later the returned to their carriage.

"So they are taking some cargo to Plasmius, what's your take on this?" Valerie asked.

"Hum, oh what?" Danny stuttered lost in thought. "Well um, one would think that's where Vlad is hiding." Danny recovered. "Didn't you once say that he used to be the Earl there?"

"Duke actually," Valerie corrected him. "So the former dictator has returned home eh," she laughed until she saw how depressed Danny looked. "You know if we capture him there it would only be a days ride to Amity Park. You could be shoveling after your horses by the end of the month." she teased.

"Is it wrong of me to actually prefer to shovel manure than hunting?" Danny whispered. For that Valerie had no answer; she's been a hunter all her life and can't see herself doing anything else, but she understood that this isn't for everyone. So she just kept silent. The two spent the rest of the day going over maps and strategies for their ultimate encounter with Vlad Masters. Not only planing how they would attack him but also several escape plans incase things go wrong or they need a fast exit. It was late afternoon when they finally finished their plans, covering for every contingencies that might pop up, and even more back-up plans for anything thing they haven't thought of. Good thing too, because at that moment, they heard they announcement that Youngblood was returning to the ship. Quickly hiding all of their plans in the secret compartments and locking up their carriage, the two hunters scrambled to the deck.

"Welcome back captain," everyone greeted.

"Ahoy mates," Youngblood greeted. "Bunnie, Claude, I thought you two were going out on town?" Youngblood said making kissy noises and hinting of romantic evening. All of which is inappropriate.

"Um we needed to get a few things before we go," Danny lied.

"Oh, okay," Youngblood shrugged. "As long as you are here, how about you see to our client." Youngblood ordered directing them to a woman slowly boarding the ship. Danny and Valerie gasped in shock as they came face to face with the one contingency they haven't planned for. Meeting up with Spectra again!

"Well, well don't you two look familiar," Spectra snickered.

"Well, uh, um." Danny stuttered.

"You guys know each other?" Youngblood asked.

"Oh I know a lot of people, and I'm sure I've seen these two before, but I just can't put my finger on it." Spectra taunted wanting to see what her two former bodyguards will do. Danny and Valerie gulped, if Spectra reveals that they have been lying to Youngblood there's no telling what the childlike pirate will do.

"They're my new crew mates the legendary thieves Bunnie and Claude!" Youngblood introduced proudly.

"I see, you are rather famous aren't you." Spectra mocked. "No wonder I thought you two looked familiar." This caused Danny and Valerie to breath a sigh of relief. Apparently Spectra isn't going to rat them out, but they are a bit nervous of what she might be planing to do to them. "Why don't this strapping young man help carry my bags to my quarters while the missy gets me some refreshments." Spectra grinned. Normally the real Bunnie and Claude would never be bossed around like this, no matter how much their client is paying them. But Danny and Valerie knew they had to follow orders or else Spectra might blow their cover.

"As the lady request," Danny said in his best gentlemanly voice. Valerie sneered a bit before going to the galley. Danny carried Spectra's belonging to the cabin that Youngblood had prepared for her. As Danny placed the bags down, he felt an invisible force flinging across the room and slamming him on the walls!

"What are you up to Grey Ghost?" Spectra asked seductively while licking her lips.

Danny gulped trying to come up with a good excuse. "Well mistress, after me and um...Veil were captured we were taken to a Hunter's prison..."

"I don't mean that!" Spectra interrupted. "What have you and Veil been up too? Why are you posing as a married couple?"

"We needed a disguise, and the tickets were half off for married couples." Danny said hastily.

"Is that all?" Spectra said skeptically. "There is nothing else going on between you two?"

"Yes mistress, nothing else." Danny insisted.

"LIAR!" Spectra yelled hitting him with more magical force. "I can't feel the level of misery that you two used to have!"

"Misery?" Danny repeated.

"I gain my powers through misery. Normally I have to use various spells to keep my minions in a constant state of misery, but you two. You had so much misery seeping out of your every pores that I didn't have to do anything. Far more misery than I knew what to do with!" Spectra explained with a blissful expression on her face.

Danny recalled how all of the servants and miners all seemed depressed and devoid of life. _'So that's why they were all like that' _Danny realized. "But mistress," Danny pleaded.

"But now, you are barely excreting half of what you did before. Either of you!" Spectra sneered. "That leaves me to believe that maybe you two have comforting each other? Mayhaps you two are truly married?" Spectra grinding her teeth in frustration.

"Nothing like that mistress," Danny assured her. "It is just that I was overjoyed to be reunited with you again!" he said in his best macho tone.

"Really?' Spectra now giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Yes," Danny said sternly.

"You better not be lying to me," Spectra said sweetly.

"Never mistress, never to you." Danny replied.

"Because if you are Danny I will pay a visit to your family in Amity Park!" Spectra threatened.

"Don't you dare!" Danny gasped. "I mean what are you talking about? Who's Danny? He sounds like a great guy." he tried to play it off.

Spectra inhaled deeply. "Ah there's the misery I know and love," she laughed blissfully. "I have known about who you really are for quite some time now. And I also know that you and Veil were once students of the former Hunter Skulker." Danny's expression became dark and serious. "Don't worry, I'll keep your dirty little secret. And I won't do anything to your families. So long as you do as I say." Spectra threatened as she once again turned her clothes transparent, giving him a full view of her voluptuous bod. A few day ago such a sight would have aroused him, but now thanks to Valerie's training it no longer affects him. Well maybe a little, but well with in his self control! But is doesn't mean he can't still pretend to be a love struck idiot.

"Uh mistress is this really appropriate?" Danny gulped seemingly nervously.

Spectra smiled as she took his hand and placed it over her breast. "I just want to remind you of who you really belong to, and what I can offer you if you cooperate." Spectra said seductively. As Danny held her breast he knew something was wrong. Her breast did not feel the way they looked! As he had suspected, she's using an illusion spell to make herself look far more sexier than she really was. Which explains why she always wore transparent clothing around him rather than just coming in the nude. This revelation has caused him to completely lose interest in her, and to think he almost wanted to sleep with her that one time.

"I've always known where my place is mistress," Danny said as he kissed her on the forehead. This caused Spectra to feel giddy with anticipation. She began to lean forward about to kiss him on the lips when suddenly... ***knock*knock*knock***

They heard a knocking on the door. "Mistress I have the refreshments you asked for," Valerie said from outside the door.

"I swear that girl has the worst timing," Danny teased.

"You better go," Spectra grumbled. "I have things to discuss with Veil in private. GIRL things!" she reiterate.

"Until a more opportune time then," Danny said as he kissed Spectra on the hand before leaving. As he passed by Valerie he signaled her, _'she knows'._ Valerie nodded signaling that she got the message. Danny hurried back to his room where he found Cujo waiting patiently for him. "Sorry Cujo I know I promised to take you out, but something has come up." Danny told the dog. They counted the minutes until they became hours, and soon after 2 hr and 46 min Valerie entered. Cujo barked happily welcoming her back. Valerie smiled as she picked up the little dog and started scratching behind his ear. "So what did she say to you?" Danny asked.

"She wanted to know how we escaped the hunters," Valerie answered still scratching Cujo. "In great detail."

"What did you say?" Danny asked nervously.

"Pretty much what happened," Valerie replied. "Minus the whole meeting Technus thing and getting gold cards. I merely said that we picked the locks, collected the bounties on Bunnie and Claude and stole their identities to charter a ship. Which got attacked by Youngblood's pirates, which is how we ended up here."

"Did she buy it?" Danny asked.

"Hard to say," Valerie said not bothering to hide her concern but she finally put Cujo down on the bed. "Having her here complicates matters. We may have to revise our plans."

"It gets worse, she already knows who we really," Danny warned.

"What? How?!" Valerie demanded so suddenly that even Cujo was shocked by her outburst.

"I don't know how, but she knew my name, and threatened my family." Danny said trying to keep himself under control.

"Does she know about me as well?" Valerie asked.

"I don't know, but she thinks that we were both Skulker's apprentices." Danny said.

Valerie twitched, even after all this time, she still didn't like being reminded about her former master. "Looks like the cards are on her side," Valerie said reluctantly. "We're going to have to play her game for awhile, which means you've got to prepare yourself."

"What do you mean?" Danny gulped.

"Because while we were catching up, Spectra became, well how should I put it, very emotional when it came to the subject of our marriage. To put it precisely, if we've done it yet."

"And what did you say?" Danny cringed.

"That our marriage is a fake and that we haven't." Valerie replied giving Danny some relief. "But now she wants you to sleep with her during our trip to Plasmius." Valerie said.

"I think I need to..." Danny collapsed on the bed.

"I already told her that you couldn't do that," Valerie said.

"Really! How come?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Because we don't want Youngblood and the other pirates to get suspicious." Valerie explained.

"And she accepted that?" Danny asked.

"Well yes and no," Valerie said cryptically. "Yes she agreed on that matter, but I can see it in her eyes that she still wants to have her way with you." Both Valerie and Danny cringed as the image of Danny sleeping with Spectra slipped into their mind. "So she might actually try to corner you one day. And when that happens..."

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to weasel out of it without blowing our cover," Danny promised.

"I'm afraid that it would probably be better for us if you did sleep with her," Valerie reluctantly said. This caused both Danny's and Cujo's jaws to drop!

"What?! Why!?" Danny demanded. Even Cujo seemed to bark in oppose to that idea.

"Like you said, she knows about you. If she has any reason to suspect that you/we're going to betray her in anyway; your family will be in danger, not to mention our mission!" Valerie pointed out. "Our best bet is to make sure she believes that we are on her side for as long as possible, and that means"

"That means I've got to step it up," Danny sighed as he slouched on the bed. Taking a deep breath, he renewed his determination. "Alright if it comes to that then maybe I will, but will still try to do everything in my power NOT to!"

"That's all I can ask of you," Valerie said sympathetically as she placed her hand on his hand for support. Even Cujo put his paw on Danny's other hand to comfort him as well.

"Thanks guys," Danny said showing his appreciation and thankful that he has friends like them for this endeavor. "Oh why was I cursed with such a handsome face!"

"Don't flatter yourself," Valerie scoffed with Cujo barking in agreement with her.

Over at Spectra's quarters, Spectra was busy checking her makeup and drawing on the misery left behind by Danny and Valerie. While she was surprised to see them again, she welcomed this unexpected turn of events. Not only does she get her greatest supply of misery, she also gets another chance to have fun with the Grey Ghost. She was greatly upset that she lost her chance the first time, and she wasn't about to lose it this time! Regardless of Veil's warnings. "Oh she probably want him all for herself!" Spectra ranted out loud. As much as she would like to keep Veil around because of her misery. Spectra wasn't sure if she wanted Veil as a rival. "Maybe it's time I down sized." she said to herself.

As she was pondering this, a pelican flew into her window. "Madam Spectra, you won't believe who I saw in town today!" the pelican said as it's head turned into her shape shifting henchman Bertrand.

"Veil and Grey Ghost," Spectra said calmly.

"But how did you know?" Bertrand gasped.

"I have my ways," Spectra teased. "They are here on this boat and they are ready to come back and serve me."

"Are you certain? I still have a bad feeling about them." Bertrand warned.

"Just get the cargo ready! I will deal with those two if they get out of line." Spectra ordered.

"As you wish, but don't say I didn't warn you." Bertrand said as he flew back out the window.

"Trust me, I have everything under control." Spectra laughed manically.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

"Alright me harties, hoist the sails, raise the anchors, swab the deck, we set sail for Plasmius!" Youngblood barked as the crew of the Black Toybox scrambled to get underway. On deck, even though he hasn't spent much time on the seas, Danny could tell that Youngblood had no idea what he was saying. Acting more like a child playing pirate rather than actually being a pirate. Luckily for him, the rest of his crew were competent enough to know what they're doing and proceeded to perform their duties while ignoring the captain's useless orders. Since Danny is still inexperience as a sailor his task was pretty much just to make sure that everything was securely tied down for sea. This job suited him fine as one of the thing he needed to make sure were secured was the mysterious cargo that Spectra brought onboard. "Now let's see what you're smuggling," Danny whispered to himself as carefully tried to pry one of the crates as quietly as possible.

"Hello darling," Spectra's voice came out of the darkness.

"Mistress, what are you doing here?" Danny gulped. This is the moment that he feared most! The day Spectra would try and seduce him, and as Valerie advised, he may have to accept her advances!

"Oh I just came to keep you company," Spectra said seductively as she slowly made her way towards him.

"Well I have a lot of work to do right now," Danny coughed nervously. "Maybe we can catch up later?" He suggested as he continued to tie down everything in the cargo, not making eye contact with her.

Spectra chuckled as she used her magic to secure everything in place with one wave of her hand. "There, now you are done," Spectra laughed as she put her hands around Danny's head.

"So I guess this means...we have plenty of time now," Danny said charmingly. Placing his arms around her waist.

"Ooh," Spectra jumped, somewhat startled by his response, but not oppose to it. "Aren't you worried about your little wife finding out about this?" Spectra said playfully.

"Who's going to tell her?" Danny smiled confidently as he drew in closer for a kiss.

"Me for starters!" Youngblood yelled as he stormed in on the unsuspecting couple. His bird familiar flew in after him and landed on the captain's shoulder. "Well, well, I've heard that you and Bunnie were pretty tight, but I guess you're not as faithful as the rumors say about you. I wonder what she'll do if she finds out?" Youngblood chuckled, obviously already planing how to blackmail Claude.

"Please captain, don't tell Bunnie!" Danny pleaded. While Spectra is fully aware that the so called Bunnie and Claude are not who they say they are, he still needed to keep up appearances with Youngblood.

"I'll think about it," Youngblood promised. "But I warn you two, no hanky panky on my ship; and that's an order!"

"You can't order me around! I'm a client not one of your scurvy dogs!" Spectra argued.

"You may not be a member of my crew, and you may be a client, but I'm still the captain here!" Youngblood whined throwing a tantrum. "And what I say goes! This is a pirate ship, not a love boat! I don't want any lovey dovey, kissy kissy grossness happening on my ship got it! You're just lucky that the Master is paying me to give you safe passage as well or else I would just have you thrown overboard! In fact I may just do that regardless!" Youngblood threatened.

'_The Master?'_ this caught Danny's attention.

"You do and the Master will have your head!" Spectra warned.

"Not if I deliver him the stuff," Youngblood shot back. "Do you honestly think he'd care one bit for you when he has his goods?" For this Spectra had no answer. She knew better that anyone that the master cares for no one and the only reason she's in his good favor is the fact that she is still useful to him! And unfortunately Youngblood is still more useful to the Master, so most likely he would forgive any disobedience, like throwing her overboard, from the young pirate. Still being bossed around by this wee pirate is more than she can tolerate. It's taking every once of will power she has not to assault him. While she is confident that she can take Youngblood in a wizards' duel, it is never a good idea of fighting another wizard on their home turf. Only Hunters are that stupid...Just then Spectra shot a glance at Danny and smiled slyly.

"Very well captain, I will oblige by your commands." Spectra said respectfully before leaving.

"Good, now go to your quarters and stay there until I say it's alright for you to leave!" Youngblood barked only to realize that she was already gone.

* * *

><p>Spectra made her way back to her quarters where Bertrand was patiently waiting for her. "Spectra where have you been? I was so worried about you!" he scolded.<p>

"I was just saying hi to an old friend," Spectra teased.

"Ugh, I don't know why you insist on fooling around with that Hunter! He's dangerous!" Bertrand warned even though he knows it is futile. "Besides, isn't he too young for you?" Bertrand immediately covered his mouth, realizing that he just made a statement about the forbidden subject.

"I'm going to ignore that last bit!" Spectra hissed causing Bertrand to cower. "But as for Grey Ghost. Yes he is dangerous, but only to our enemies. And maybe to a few of our allies that I don't particularly care for." Spectra laughed.

"Do you honestly believe that he's still on your side?" Bertrand said skeptically.

"Of course! After all what man can resist this?" Spectra boasted making her clothing transparent showing off her gorgeous body.

"Anyone who knows what you truly look like under those garments," Bertrand whispered.

"Did you say something?" Spectra asked.

"NO! NOTHING!" Bertrand insisted.

* * *

><p>Back in his quarters, Danny breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped back onto his bunk. "You look rather pleased with yourself," Valerie's voice seemingly came out of nowhere. Danny immediately pulled out a small knife and threw it at his port bulkhead! As expected Valerie caught it just inches from her face. "Huh, you're improving," Valerie praised as she seemingly appeared out of the shadows.<p>

"Yes, yes I am." Danny responded. It never ceases to amaze him how well she's able to hide presents for perfectly that even after all his training he still can't spot her unless she does something like talking to give herself away.

"Don't get cocky! If this was a real ambush you'd be dead!" Valerie reminded him.

"Well maybe I was luring you into a false sense of security," Danny bluffed. True be told that Valerie had intended to attack him, he'd probably be dead before he even knew that she was there; but there's no reason to let her know that. Valerie studied her partner's expressions very carefully. While she had to admit that he has improved vastly during their time apart, she knew or rather suspected that he's lying. Then again, judging on how quickly and accurately he was able throw that knife in her direction would suggest that he knew where she was hiding all along. Add the fact that his none of his body language gave away any indication that he's lying. All seems to point out that he is telling the truth. Valerie nodded accepting his boast, because even if he wasn't aware that she was there, deception has always been one of the Hunters' greatest weapons.

"So what have you learned?" Valerie asked getting back on subject.

"Not much, I was about to open one of the crates when Spectra dropped in, decided now was the best time to rekindle our relationship." Danny confessed.

"Oh did you enjoy it?" Valerie teased with a wink.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Danny objected before shaking it off. "No never mind. Youngblood caught us before anything could happen. Apparently he doesn't want any open displays of affection happening on his ship." he said with a sigh of relief.

"Then I guess it's a good thing we're not really married," Valerie teased. Danny reluctantly nodded in agreement though unsure how to take it. "Well don't get too comfortable, Spectra is not one to take being bossed around like this. She may yet still try to get into your pants." Valerie warned.

"Speaking of Bosses, I heard them talking about the Master. Whoever he is, he's got both of them spooked. Even Spectra was terrified just by hearing his name." Danny informed her.

"Meaning that it's possible that he's a very powerful wizard, most likely with a Relic." Valerie hinting at what they are both thinking.

"So how are we going to play this?" Danny asked.

"You need to get friendly with Spectra, while I work on Youngblood." Valerie said cooly.

"WHAT?!" Danny jumped.

"In order for us to get close to this so called Master, we need to gain the trust of the highest ranking members of the DALV group. And so far the only ones we know of is Spectra and Youngblood." Valerie pointed out.

"But, how about I get friendly with Youngblood and you get into Spectra's bed?" Danny pleaded.

"Already tired that, remember." Valerie hinting about her efforts back at Spectra's mansion, which Danny ruined after his break-in. "Listen this is for the greater good," Valerie preached.

"The greater good," Danny reluctantly agreed. Even though he knew that this is the right thing to do, having to give up the last shred of dignity and honor still made him uneasy. Especially since, if all goes well, everything could be resolved so close to his home. 'Home' that word sounds so foreign to him. After years of traveling around, not staying very long in one particular place, the concept of home just seemed like a lost dream. Add the fact that he's had to sacrifice so much of his honor and beliefs during his hunts that he wasn't sure he could look into the eyes of his family and friends anymore. He wanted to go back, but at the same time he was afraid to.

* * *

><p>The following next few days passed quickly. Spectra has been busy bribing the other pirates so that they would turn a blinds eye when she was ready to make her move. Likewise, Valerie was doing her part planting the seeds of greed in Youngblood, by offering him a larger cut than what the DALV group is offering him if he helps her with this big scheme that she has planned. All the while, Danny would give friendly gestures during his chores to Spectra suggesting that he's still interested in having an affair with her. The only problem was with Spectra's right-hand man Bertrand. He obviously did not approve of what was going on and would often times try to hinder Danny and Spectra's long distance flirting. And it would seem that he's been doing a little bribing of his own. Danny will have to find out what that's all about before they implement their plan or else everything they've worked for could come tumbling down.<p>

Later one night, when Danny had the late watch, he stood on the aft deck keeping a lookout. All of a sudden this green mist surrounded him along with sound of footsteps behind him. Naturally he didn't need to see who it was to know who it is. "Hello mistress," he said dryly.

"Hello darling," Spectra said seductively caressing his back.

* * *

><p>Up in the captain's cabin, Youngblood and Valerie were discussing future plans as well as having a late dinner. "So what do you think?" Youngblood said as poured Valerie glass of what he called his private collection.<p>

"It's orange juice," Valerie said critically after taking a sip.

"Yeah, much better than that gross stuff wine, wouldn't you say." Youngblood said as he gulped down his drink.

"But aren't pirates all about alcohol?" Valerie teased.

"Are you kidding? Do you even know how expensive that stuff is? And it tastes terrible! Why would anyone spend so much money on something so useless like that!" Youngblood pointed out.

This gave Valerie the opening she needed to discuss the subject for which she is here. "Speaking of money, have you thought about our deal?" she asked carefully.

I don't know, it sounds rather risky." Youngblood hesitated. "Though I must say you have to be pretty gutsy or stupid to try and steal from the Master like that."

"Please me and my husband have, how should I put it, worked on many crime lords in the past, and I'm confident that we can accomplish the same with your Master. All we need is a fall guy or rather a fall girl to take the blame." Valerie hinted.

"Oh, do you have a guy or girl in mind?" Youngblood asked with great interest.

"Actually, me and my husband do have a patsy in mind," Valerie said cryptically.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe that there's a green mist that requires your attention." Youngblood's bird familiar informed him.

"WHAT!?" Youngblood screamed rushing out of his cabin to see this green mist for himself. "Tell me who's on watch right now?" Youngblood demanded.

"I believe that it is Claude who has the aft watch," the bird reported.

"Why am I not surprised," Youngblood said grinding his teeth. Standing right behind him, Valerie grinned suspiciously at this turn of events.

* * *

><p>Inside the mist, Spectra slowly moved to the front of Danny not bothering to make her cloths transparent this time. "Ah isn't this nice. The two of us alone out here in the open seas, the stars in the sky, so romantic." Spectra sighed as she slowly started circling around him.<p>

"We are far from alone," Danny pointed out. As she stopped right in front of him, he could feel himself getting agitated, developing a strong urge to push her to the ground and force himself on her. He strongly suspects that this green mist has something to do with it. "You know the captain expressly forbad this sort of thing," Danny warned but gave no indication of wanting her to stop.

"Oh poo on the captain. What he doesn't know won't hurt us." Spectra teased licking his ear.

"Indeed," Danny agreed grabbing her waist, about ready to give in to his instincts. But before he could do anything, a large gust of wind blew the mist away, revealing Youngblood and the rest of the crew including Valerie and Bertrand surrounding them. Bertrand seemed surprisingly smug as he started at Danny.

"You know the disobeying the captain is a capital offense," Youngblood gloated. He's been waiting for an excuse to punish the nagging old woman.

"Please, we were not doing anything naughty." Spectra chuckled, mocking the young pirate. "We're just talking."

"Is this true?" Valerie asked Danny with a hint of accusation in her voice, as if she was expecting a confession.

"Of course it is!" Danny snapped. "Do you doubt my word?" Valerie was taken back by his sudden aggression, but maintain her composure. Even Danny was shocked by the amount of anger he was feeling. Even free of the mist he still felt a sense of anger and agitation.

"Be that as it may, but I'm confining you to your quarters until we reach Plasmius! And no more visitors until them!" Youngblood yelled pointing at Spectra.

"You can't do that!" Danny and Spectra objected at the same time.

"You dare defy the captain!" Youngblood hissed.

"If the orders come from a two-bit child pretending that he's a pirate then yes!" Danny sneered.

"Ooh!" the other pirates said with anticipation, knowing where this is heading.

"Are you saying that you can be a better captain than me?" Youngblood taunted.

"Kid, my dog could make a better captain than you!" Danny shot back.

"Are you challenging me?" Youngblood dared.

"So what if I am?" Danny replied.

"So be it then," Youngblood said taking off his captains hat and tossing it to his bird. "By the laws of the sea, if a crew member challenges the captain, then they will duel to the death. The winner gets to wear the hat! The loser, well you know what duel to the death means." Youngblood joked as he drew his cutlass out. Danny stepped forward and drew his own sword out and got into a dueling stance. "Just so you know, ever since I challenged the last captain, back when I was just a simple cabin boy, I've been challenged 23 times and I still wear the hat." Youngblood boasted.

'_So that's why he's the captain'_ Danny thought to himself. "I don't suppose you want to resolve this peacefully?" Danny asked. Though from his tone, it was hard to tell if he was cowarding out or if he was giving Youngblood a chance to get out of this alive.

"Unlikely!" Youngblood replied as he swung at Danny. Danny blocked Youngblood's sword, but the little pirate started moving around so fast that Danny could barely keep up with him. Battling a foe like Youngblood is tricky enough on its own. With his small stature, it makes him a harder target to hit. To make matters worst the effects of that accursed mist was fogging up his judgement. Making it hard for him to focus. Youngblood could see that Danny was off his game, and this made it a lot more fun for the little pirate. "What's a matter big guy? Didn't take you're afternoon nap?" Youngblood taunted as he swung his hook hand across Danny's torso making a small but potentially dangerous cut on his body.

Valerie was confused by what was going on here. Danny was fighting like a rookie, and not even by apprentice level standards either. He was fighting more like a angry child fending off squirrels with a stick. She glared over at Spectra's direction knowing that the old witch must have had a hand in this. At this point Spectra was beginning to regret using that aggression spell on him. At the time she thought that making him angrier would help him kill Youngblood faster, but know it seems it's just causing him to fight wildly, not at all like the fame hunter that he is.

"Is that all you got?" Danny huffed. While he hasn't sustained any heavy damage, his body is now full of small cuts. Normally he would just ignore the pain, but right now the irritation from all those injuries were making him even more frustrated.

"Not even close," Youngblood laughed as he pointed his peg leg at Danny. Danny gulped as he barely dodged Youngblood's magical bolts. Youngblood laughed manically as he repeatedly fired several more shots. Danny rolled on the deck trying to avoid getting hit, but soon found himself near the edge of the ship! "Any last words?" Youngblood asked.

"Actually I..." Danny started saying.

"Don't care!" Youngblood yelled as he fired another blast at Danny. As an act of desperation Danny swung his sword at the incoming magical projectile; and much to the bewilderment of all who witness it. Much like what a bat does with a baseball, the sword deflected the beam and it went flying straight back at Youngblood, knocking the little pirate down! Not only that, the impact also blew off Youngblood's peg leg wand and hook hand. Leaving him completely defenseless.

Seeing his foe unarmed, Danny ran up to Youngblood and held his sword up to his neck. "Do you yield?" Danny demanded.

"Not with that sword," Youngblood laughed. Danny glanced down at his sword to see that the blade was completely melted off. Probably when he deflected that bolt. Seeing Danny distracted, Youngblood punched Danny in one of the many scratches that Youngblood gave him during the duel. Danny screamed in pain as those wounds were still very sensitive. Fighting through the pain Danny retaliated by punching Youngblood in the face. "Owie," Youngblood cried as his nose started bleeding. Pretty soon the two were rolling on the deck in what looked like a childish playground brawl. With the two of them punching, pulling each other's hair, and even biting at times. All the while the crews were cheering the combatants as well as taking bets.

* * *

><p>As the sun started to rise over the horizon, Danny and Youngblood laid on the deck huffing hard. "I can't move anymore," Youngblood whined.<p>

"So do you yield?" Danny said struggling to get back up.

"Never!" Youngblood huffed getting back up to his feet. As the two got ready to face off again, they both fell back down on their faces.

"It's a draw!" one of the pirates announced.

"What are the rules for a draw?" another pirate asked.

"According to the rules of the sea," Youngblood's bird familiar said calling everyone's attention. "In the case of a draw the captain will be whoever is brave enough to kill the original two combatants."

"So if I kill them, then I will be captain?" one of the pirates asked.

"Yes," the bird confirmed.

"Yeah!" the pirates cheered drawing out their swords. Both Spectra and Valerie were about to take action when...

"DON'T YOU DARE!" both Youngblood and Danny roared, glaring a warning to all the pirates causing them to back down. Even battered and helpless on the deck, the two gave off an intimidating presence that made them all cower.

"Well then, if no one is going to kill them, then the other rules of the sea dictates that you can either duel again after you recover, or you can make some sort of deal." the bird informed them.

"You are a worth foe, if you want to wear the hat, I will say it will be an honor to sail with you." Youngblood cried. He really didn't want to give up his hat, but he didn't want to fight with Danny again. Especially since how close the man came to nearly killing him twice.

"I am honored," Danny smiled. "But truth be told, I have no interest for a life at sea. If possible I just want to live a comfortable and wealthy life with my wife on land."

"So does this mean?" Youngblood gasped.

"Once we reach Plasmius I plan to leave this boat and give you a generous cut if you are interested?" Danny offered.

"I don't know what you're game is, but a pirate never gives up on a chance to make money." Youngblood preached.

"So do we have a deal?" Danny asked.

"Deal," Youngblood agreed. The two crawled towards each other in order to shake hands. Not really understanding what was going on the pirates all cheered at the conclusion of this duel. Off to the sides Spectra grinned. While this may not be the outcome she wanted, it still works to her advantage. Unbeknownst to her Valerie was also grinning seeing her plans coming to fruition as well.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

The Black Toybox pulled into the port city of Boxnia, near the boarder of the Kingdom of Amity Park and the Sovereign of Plasmius. It was here that Spectra and Youngblood were arguing with the Port Master the Box Wizard. "What do you mean we have to wait for about two weeks!" Spectra demanded. "I have to unload my cargo now!"

"Sorry missy, but we've been having a lot of shipments coming in recently, and me and my apprentices are working as fast as we can." Box Wizard explained.

"You know we can pay you more to bump us up the schedule," Spectra hinted.

"Sorry company policy and I am a man of integrity!" Box Wizard said sternly.

"Well how about we unload my ship ourselves?" Youngblood asked. He really wanted that bonus for speedy delivery, even if it meant lifting boxes himself.

"Sorry, but only Box Mages are allowed to load and unload cargo, union rules." Box Wizard said. "And don't even try to do it yourselves behind my back, the docks are all protected with magical talismans that prevent any magics other than Box Magic to work here!"

"You know my master is not going to be happy about this!" Spectra hissed.

"Is that a threat?" Box Wizard's expression became very dark. "I am the Box Wizard! Beware! I control any and all rectangular shaped containers! If you try to cross my I will bury you under the weight of your own crates!" Box Wizard ranted using his powers to lift the boxes up off the pier. At this point Spectra and Youngblood began to back down, not wanting a confrontation with him.

Up on the deck, Danny could barely hold in his amusement at seeing Spectra and Youngblood cowering. As a professional Hunter he knows that the Box Wizard is an extremely low level magic user. One of the few that has a negative bounty on his head. No way he could take on either Youngblood or Spectra in a duel. In fact all of his spells only revolves around manipulating boxes. Ironically it is this specified power that allowed him to create one of the most successful transport and moving companies in the region. Due to this fact that he's gain the favor of several people in high places that relies on his services, giving him a lot of connections within both nobles and crime lords alike. Very powerful people who will gladly send their armies to protect him in order to defend their interests. A fact which both Spectra and Youngblood are fully aware of. It must be killing them that they have to follow the orders of one of the weakest wizards in the world.

"Fine, but don't expect a large tip!" Youngblood ranted.

"Excellent, now if you please follow me, I need you to sign some paperwork." Box Wizard directed.

As the three entered the office, Danny ran up to the nearest shipyard worker. "Excuse me, but could you please get my carriage off of the boat?" Danny asked nicely.

"I don't know, this ship is not on the schedule," the man said hesitantly.

"Actually I believe your policy allows you to unload vehicles at the request of the passengers upon docking." Danny quoted showing off two gold coins in his hand. The Box Wizard may be adamant to following procedure, but his apprentices are not above a little bribery.

The man thought about it for awhile before answering. "I believe you are correct sir," the man agreed. Using his powers to manipulate boxes, he easily lifted the carriage off of the Black Toybox and placed it gently on the pier. "This is as far as I can put it, as I have to get back to work." the worker apologized. "But there's a stable about mile down the road if you need horses for that." the worker informed him.

"You've done plenty," Danny smiled giving the man two gold coins. The man bowed his head in thanks before heading off.

"My aren't you generous with those tips," Valerie criticized.

"I'm sure the captain won't miss them," Danny laughed as he started to unfasten the safety locks.

"So where are you going...never mind I can guess." Valerie said shaking her head. "But should you get some horses first before doing that?" she asked.

"Horses," Danny laughed again. "We don't need horses. Cujo!" he called for his dog. Cujo barked eagerly as he jumped off the boat. Then as if anticipating his master's wishes, the puppy transformed into his monster dog form making himself big enough for Danny to harness him.

"Wow that mutt is more useful than I thought," Valerie joked. Cujo feeling a little offended growls at Valerie. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry you big fur ball." Valerie apologized. Accepting her apology, Cujo gives her one big slobbery kiss! "Yuck, I think I like him better mad at me," Valerie gagged wiping the drool off her face.

"Play time is over," Danny scolding the two as he jumped onto his carriage. "Are you coming?" he asked Valerie.

Valerie thought about it for awhile. On the one hand, it's not a good idea for both of them to run off like this; on the other hand, she could use a break as well. "Sure why not," she decided climbing aboard as well.

"Cujo, mush!" Danny called out. Hearing the command, the monster dog ran as fast as he could. "Whoa!" both Valerie and Danny screamed, though not from fear, but rather excitement as they raced down the city streets all the way out of town! As soon as they left the city limits, Cujo slowed his pace to a brisk jog, but even still he's moving faster than most galloping horses. As they traveled, Valerie checked out the road signs, and just as she figured Danny was going home.

Back on the pier, Spectra had just finished dealing with Box Wizard. Needless to say, she was in a rotten mood and could really use some recreation. Luckily for her, Youngblood and his crew are out doing whatever it is pirates do whenever they pull into port, meaning that she has the whole ship to herself and maybe some company as well. Spectra licked her lips with anticipation as she approached Danny's quarters. "Oh Danny, I mean Claude, are you in there?" she asked knocking on the door, but there was no response. "Oh don't be shy," she said knocking some more. Again nothing. "Come I could really use some company!" Spectra getting more agitated knocking even harder. "That's it!" she sneered using an unlocking spell to open the door. "When I come knocking you better...hey where are you?" Spectra wondered seeing his quarters empty.

"Oh he and Veil left earlier today with that dog of theirs," Bertrand reported suddenly appearing at the doorway.

"WHAT!" Spectra exploded. "Where did they go? They can't be..." Spectra choked at the thought of Danny and Veil at some sleazy hotel alone together.

"I'm sure that's not what they are doing," Bertrand said dryly already suspecting at what Spectra is thinking.

"And what makes you so sure?" Spectra demanded. "That they aren't doing the thing I'm think of, which you can't possibly know since you are not a mind reader."

"Call it a hunch," Bertrand said rolling his eyes. "It's not all that hard to tell what you are thinking," he whispered.

"BERTRAND!" Spectra screamed.

"I'm sorry," the little man cowered fearful that she overheard him.

"Find them, and tell Danny I wish to see him as soon as possible!" Spectra ordered.

"At once my lady," Bertrand bowed before transforming into a bird and flying off. Bertrand flew high in the sky. While flying above the city gave him a better vantage point, the people down in the streets looked like ants. He could hardly distinguish one person from another. "Man how am I going to find them in this?" Bertrand asked himself. Of course he considered turning into a dog or other type of predator to track them down, but at the moment he had something crossed his mind. "Well as long as I have time away from that old battle-axe I might as well do my other tasks. Danny and Veil can wait." Bertrand decided flying out of the city.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Cujo's supernatural speed, what would normally be a couple days journey by horse was completed in a few hours, and they arrived neat the gates' of Amity Park around noon the next day. Once they reached the outskirts of Amity Park, Danny unlatched Cujo from the carriage. After he was unhooked the dog reverted back to his puppy form. Before reapplying the locks so that no one can steal or even enter the carriage; Danny took Striker out of its compartment and strapped it on his back. Yes the giant sword is a bit conspicuous, but Danny feels naked without it. As they entered the city, the first thing the noticed that everyone seemed a lot more livelier than Danny remembered. From what they were able to piece together from gossip, it seems that the kingdoms have prospered ever since the war with the Dragon Kingdom ended. Naturally the first place Danny wanted to visit after returning home after so long was his favorite eatery the Nasty Mutton! Apparently it has grown in popularity as still being the only restaurant that serves meat.<p>

"I didn't think it was possible," Valerie gagged after taking one bite.

"What?" Danny asked.

"That this stuff even tastes worse than I remember," Valerie spat.

"Oh stop exaggerating, it's not that bad." Danny defended.

"Really?" Valerie challenged giving some of her mutton to Cujo. The dog eagerly took a bite, but almost immediately spat it out. Not only that, it also tried to wash the taste away by licking the ground. "I rest my case," Valerie said claiming victory.

"Alright it's bad, but it still tastes like I remember," Danny insisted finishing off his mutton. After a late lunch, they then visited Danny's old work station the Royal Stables; and much to their surprise, they found two men working the stables. Danny's old rivals Dash and Kwan! Danny watched in amusement as the two were slipping in the mud trying to get a wheelbarrow full of hay unstuck.

"What are you two doing!" they heard this angry female voice yelling angrily. Danny and Valerie's jaw dropped as this beautiful young lady (who kind of resembled Danny) stepped out of the stables, and they knew in an instant that she was Danny's cousin Dani! "Well?" Dani demanded.

"We were just getting the hay for the horses, just like you asked." Dash chuckled nervously elbowing his partner.

"Yeah, feeding the horses." Kwan reiterated.

"Looks to me like you two slackers are just playing in the mud." Dani observed.

"No, it just that we got stuck in the mud and..." Dash gulped trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Get out of the way," Dani ordered. Dash and Kwan got up and moved out of the way. Dani spat on her hands before lifting the wheelbarrow full of hay out of the mud and placing it on the dry ground. "There what's so hard about that?" Dani said with a smug look on her face. "Now get back to work, or it's back to the Queen's dungeon for you deserters!" Dani threatened. With that, Dash and Kwan immediately and rather comedically scrambled back to their labors.

"Did you see that?" Valerie gasped.

"Yeah, I guess Dash and Kwon finally got what's coming to them." Danny chuckled remembering how the two not only tormented him, but were also the ones who crippled his leg. So seeing then like this just seems like poetic justice.

"I wasn't talking about them! I meant what Dani did!" Valerie clarified.

"Oh right, the whole lifting the wheelbarrow thing. Those get stuck in the mud all the time. I guess she just used to doing that." Danny smiled as he recollected how many times he got something stuck in that very mud puddle and those long hours he and Dani spent getting them unstuck. So it really didn't surprise him to see that she'd grown stronger over the years. Overlooking the possibility that her strength may have come from her use of a certain Relic now hidden in his sword.

"If you say so," Valerie said, though not really convinced. "So aren't you going to say hi?"

"No, I still have things to do before I return home." Danny said sadly as he walked away. Valerie shook her head as she followed after him. At the stables, while Dani was micro managing her 'employees' she sensed a familiar presents and glanced over her shoulder; only to find no one there. Believing that she just imagined it, she quickly returned to her labors.

The next place they visited was the castle, and much to Danny's dismay, the security has grown lax since the war ended. In fact they barely had to mask their presents to sneak in. While in the castle, Danny first stopped by the royal gardens, which has grown with more variety of flora than he remembered. As he inhaled the sweet fragrance of the flowers, he reminisced all fond memories of playing in this very garden with his best friends Princess Sam and Tucker the Jester. Danny then made his way to the royal court, there he spotted Princess...or rather Queen Sam on the throne. Danny marveled at how beautiful Sam has grown, but still had that same face he knew and loved. Off to the side, Tucker was still in his jester outfit and still making the same jokes (mainly about talking animals) that only Sam can laugh at. They were all older but the same as he remembered. Danny enjoyed this sense of familiarity, except for seeing his sister Jazz standing right next to Sam. Judging by her garments, Jazz is now the royal advisor. Danny recalled how the two never really saw eye to eye, so to see them working together like this is very surprising to him.

After leaving the castle, Danny guided his companions to his old home, the House of the Fentons. Still there and still looking rather ordinary for a noble house. Danny was about to scale the walls to see his old room, when the front doors suddenly opened! "I won't say this again, LEAVE!" he heard his dad yelling.

"Please be reasonable," a strange but familiar voice pleaded. The group watched as Jack pushed this freaky boney man in a Maker uniform out the door.

"Dr. Rand?" Danny accidentally said out loud. Hearing Danny's voice, everyone turned to see him.

"Danny is that really you?" Jack cried. Seeing as it is too late to hide it, Danny reluctantly nodded.

"Oh my baby is home!" Maddie screamed as she ran up to her son and gave him a big hug.

"Geez mom, I'm a grown man." Danny complained, but returned her hug as well.

"Aw isn't that sweet," Dr. Rand said ruining the mood. "I must say I wasn't expecting to see you here Grey Ghost."

"Grey Ghost!" the Fentons gasped. Even though Jack and Maddie are no longer Hunters, they still keep tabs on what's been going on in the world.

"What are you doing here Dr. Rand? Aren't you suppose to be overseeing the flower shop?" Danny asked.

"I'm here on other assignments actually. Technus wants me to convince the Fentons here to return to Sanctuary." Dr. Rand explained.

"And we already told him no," Jack said sternly crossing his arms.

"Ah but you didn't hear the good part. Your son here is going to be the one to use it." Dr. Rand grinned.

"WHAT?" Danny's parents screamed.

Later inside the Fenton's house, while having tea and biscuits, Danny explained to his parents everything he knew. He told them about the prophecy, the battle suit, and about his so called destiny. They took it rather well. "I think I'm going to throw up!" Jack gagged vomiting in the kitchen sink, and for once his wife didn't reprimand him for it.

"This is crazy," Maddie pacing around in hysteria. "What makes you so sure that Danny is the one?"

Valerie got up to answer this one. "For one thing we already know that all the Relics have been unearthed, which means that the Wizard King Pariah Dark will be returning sooner or later. Second I saw the tablet, there's no mistaking that it looks like Danny. Third, third...that's all I got." Valerie confessed.

"Yes, and Technus believes that Danny's only chance will be that battle suit you two designed. If we can get it working in time." Dr. Rand reiterated.

"Even if we were to return I don't think that we can get it working." Maddie confessed. "There's just no way to streamline the mechanics to make them compact enough to work." At this point everyone's head dropped in defeat.

"What if I was to show you this?" Dr. Rand brought out two devices, one looked like a mouse trap and the other a switch. Dr. Rand placed the mouse trap on the table, then took a few steps back before hitting the switch. Then to everyone's amazement the mouse trap snapped.

"What? How?" everyone gasped.

"This is the latest prototype from sanctuary. They call it a controller. It can operate machinery from a distance." Dr. Rand explained.

"What's its range?" Maddie asked.

"Just a few feet for now, but you see the potential. You no longer have to lure enemies into your traps, hoping that they set them off. You can just trigger them yourselves. And you won't need so many gears and levers to control machines either." Dr. Rand hinting the possibilities of the controller.

"With this we'll be able to make the battle suit smaller and even more powerful than we originally designed." Jack cheered excitedly.

"Yes, yes we can." Maddie said cautiously. "But Jack, do you not remember why we left Sanctuary?" she asked her husband.

"Oh right," Jack said as his excitement died down.

"What guarantees do we have that you will only use this against Pariah Dark and not abuse it like you did with our other inventions?" Maddie demanded.

"None what so ever," Dr. Rand mocked. "But if we don't have the suit ready, your son will be facing the most powerful wizard of all time with only that sword and standard Hunters equipment. Maddie and Jack dropped their head, feeling trapped and conflicted about this whole ordeal.

"If my plan works then you won't have to make the suit." Danny said standing up.

"Oh and what plan is that?" Dr. Rand asked in amusement.

"To find at least one of the Relics and destroy it!" Danny drew Striker out and activated the generator, causing the blade to glow a fierce bright red. "Or if we can't destroy them, bury them somewhere where no one can find them. Either way, we prevent the Wizard King's return." Danny said with resolve.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

"To find at least one of the Relics and destroy it!" Danny drew Striker out and activated the generator, causing the blade to glow a fierce bright red. "Or if we can't destroy them, bury them somewhere where no one can find them. Either way, we prevent the Wizard King's return." Danny said with resolve.

"Where did you get that!?" his parents demanded recognizing Skulker's sword. Danny didn't respond, mainly because he still felt guilty over his role in Skulker's death.

"Are you serious?" Dr. Rand said with a chuckle. "Sanctuary has been studying the Relics for years now and they've never found a way to destroy them. As for burying them, what do you think we've been doing locking them in the vaults."

"He's right Danny," Valerie said. "Items of power can only be destroyed at the source of their creation or by another overwhelming power."

"And since no one is more powerful than Pariah Dark, nothing is strong enough to destroy the Relics." Danny finished. "Still I have to try."

"What ever floats your boat weirdo," Dr. Rand laughed.

"Speaking of boat, we need to get back," Valerie reminded Danny. Danny nodded and deactivated Striker.

"Danny wait, you can't do this!" Maddie pleaded.

Danny shook his head sadly. "Yes, I do. I was the one who unearthed the Ring of Rage, I was responsible for its power, and I was the reason Skulker died." Silence filled the room as everyone stared at Danny.

"Wait, what do you mean you unearthed the ring?" Jack asked with great concern.

Danny hesitated, but eventually decided to tell them. "Me and Dani were playing and we stumbled across a cave. Inside we found the remains of a treasure hunter. On him we found this ring. We didn't know it at the time, but it turned out to be the Ring of Rage."

"You didn't use it didn't you?" Jack asked fearfully. Danny didn't answer but merely looked at his right hand before leaving the house. That gave his parents all the answers they've been dreading. The Fentons chased after their son only to lose him as he and Valerie blended into the crowd outside. "Maddie, we need to find Danny!" Jack said with desperation.

"Right," Maddie agreeing with her husband. The two ran down to their basement and started gathering their old Hunter's gear most of which looked rusted and shoddy.

"You know if you agree to come back to Sanctuary we can hook you up with some of the latest gear." Dr. Rand offered.

"I told you we are never going back to Sanctuary. We are just getting our son back!" Jack insisted.

"Fine, but if you change your mind, you know how to contact us." Dr. Rand laughed as he exited the premises.

* * *

><p>Just outside of the city, Danny, Valerie, and Cujo were getting their carriage ready for the trip back to the boat. No one said a word to each other since leaving the Fenton house. Not even Cujo who didn't understand what was going on but simply picked up on everyone's mood so he kept quiet. "Well isn't this a depressing sight," a voice called out to them. Reacting quickly, Danny pulls out striker, Valerie drew out her collapsing crossbow, which already had an arrow loaded in it, and Cujo started growling at the intruder. "Please I mean you no harm," Dr. Rand pleaded raising his hands.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Danny demanded.

"Just wanted to tell you that your parents are 'Hunting' you." Dr. Rand snickered.

Valerie gave Danny a concern look, not knowing what to say in this situation. Danny tried his best not to show any emotion, but it was clear that this news was bothering him. "Is that all?" he asked finally.

"Not really," Dr. Rand said pulling out another controller. After pressing the button, their carriage suddenly unlocked itself and several of the hidden compartments opened up. Not only that, but a couple of the weapons launched out landing within arms reach of either Danny or Valerie.

"How did you do that?" Danny demanded.

"I believed I explained the controller back at your house," Dr. Rand said.

"What he means is, how did you set one of those things on our carriage!?" Valerie clarified. She didn't like the idea of someone messing with her stuff like this.

"Oh no, I did no such modifications. Those were already installed." Dr. Rand insisted.

"Huh?" Danny and Valerie gasped in confusion.

"This carriage is one of the original prototypes installed with the controller units; but somehow it was 'accidentally' sold to you. I was instructed by Technus himself to give you the controllers and the instructions for it." Dr. Rand explained handing Danny the manual. "But I can give you tutorial if you prefer," Dr. Rand offered.

"No thanks, we can manage just fine!" Danny said rudely. There was something about this guy that Danny didn't trust. Cujo reciprocating Danny's attitude, started barking at the old Maker.

"Alright, alright, I can take a hint." Dr. Rand said slowly backing off. "But if you need help, just Fox me." he snickered before leaving.

"Good riddance, he was really bugging me." Valerie shuttered.

"Hey Valerie, I been meaning to ask, but what is this Fox?" Danny wondered.

"Oh right, we've never needed to use the Hunter's communication network so you've never seen it." Valerie realized. "The Fox towers are all over the world, I'm not really sure how they work, but somehow they can send messages across great distances in a matter of hours using the power of light." Valerie explained as best she could, since she really didn't understand how they worked herself.

"Sounds almost like magic," Danny said causally.

"You take that back!" Valerie warned pointing her crossbow at Danny's head. While it is not uncommon for people to think that the Hunters might actually be using magic, it still vexes her to hear such accusations.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." Danny apologized. "It's just that sometimes I wonder if there is a difference between magic and technology."

Valerie was about to explode, but calmed down after reminding herself that Danny was never formally trained. "I understand your confusions; but trust me, if we survive this hunt I will teach you the fundamentals and you will see the truth about technology." Valerie promised. "So are we going to use this?" Valerie asked holding up the controller. Personally she didn't really care what he was going to do, but she is curious to hear his answer.

"Fifth rule of the Hunt: tools are tools, regardless of where they come from." Danny quoted. Which is basically Hunter's talk for 'don't look a gift horse in the mouth'. Looking at the manual he saw that there's a special slot in his gauntlet designed to hold the controller for easy access. Without saying another word, he attached the controller to his gauntlet, displaying his resolve to use it.

"Good answer," Valerie said with approval putting her own controller on her gauntlet. For the next couple of days, they went into seclusion; mastering the controllers and coming up with strategies on how to use them in combat situations.

* * *

><p>On the third day, the trio hurried back to the ship where they found Spectra waiting for them. "Darling, where have you been, I've been so lonely without you." Spectra cried.<p>

"I've been visiting some old friends," Danny said coldly. Spectra glanced over to Valerie awaiting some kind of explanation, but Valerie simply looked away avoiding eye contact. Spectra my not like the relationship that those two had, but she was enough of a woman to know that nothing intimate happened between them, yet. "Well the good news is that they've just about finished unloading the ship, so we can leave for Plasmius as soon as Bertrand gets back." Spectra informed him. "Speaking of which, where is that fool?" Spectra griped. It was bad enough that Danny was no where to be seen, but with Bertrand gone as well, there was no one for her to boss around.

"I'm right here!" Bertrand said running down the road.

"Where have you been? You should have been back with that errand days ago!" Spectra demanded.

"Sorry, but I was caught up in a bit of a crisis. There were these bandits on the boarder to Plasmius. I believe they were the Wulf's Pack!" Bertrand reported. Everyone paused by this revelation. The Wulf's Pack, we former servants to a shape shifting wizard. Due to the wizard's distrust of humans, and needing servants to see to his every need, the wizard transformed all of his pet animals into anthropomorphic slaves. Then one day, for unknown reasons, whether it was primal instinct or act of rebellion, the animal slaves turned on him. After the death of their master, the anthrops led by a giant werewolf named Wulf scurried into the wild. Since then they have been rumored to attacking several caravans, often just stealing food. So travelers would often leave an offering of provisions so that the Wulf Pack or any other wild animals don't attack them during their travels. Recently however they've started stealing treasures as well; but considering how they can't really buy anything, it is believed that they are just drawn to shiny objects like most animals. As such Hunters like the Grey Ghost and others were once hired to hunt the creatures down, but somehow they were able to elude them.

"Well it's a good thing we have such a dependable bodyguard here," Spectra commented grabbing hold of Danny.

"I will do my duties," Danny swore trying to push Spectra away.

* * *

><p>After the ship was unloaded, the cargo was placed several wagons that they had rented. Since they're hiring plenty of horses for this trip, there was no need for Cujo to pull their carriage in his monster form. The little puppy sat up front ecstatic to be the passenger this time instead of the beast of burden. Youngblood assigned a small group to watch over his ship while the rest were to accompany him and Spectra to meet with the Master. The group traveled for several days, leaving the customary food offerings out at night, but didn't see any sign of the Wulf Pack. Then one day as they were passing through a forest on the boarders of Plasmius, Cujo started growling at the trees. Trusting his companion's senses, Danny signaled the caravan to stop. Nervously, the pirates all drew their weapons, while Valerie pulled out a bag of fresh meat. Just then, without warning, these giant bunnies came jumping out of the trees, bouncing all over the place. Hopping on the pirates and smashing on the carriages alike. Valerie threw the sack away hoping to draw the creatures, but since bunnies are herbivores they have no interest in meat products so they ignored the offering. Leaving her with no other option other than to use her auto-crossbow to pick at them one at a time. Cujo in his monster form started barking at and chasing the bunnies. Danny was about to reach for Striker, but he'd forgotten that he locked it in the carriage for save keeping. So instead he used the cable launcher on his gauntlet to hook one of the bunnies, forcing it to the ground. He then extended his arm blade was about to stab the creature when... "Es mi nein destraha!" the rabbit cried. Danny immediately stopped his attack just a hair away from the rabbit's head.<p>

"You can talk?" Danny said in astonishment. He wasn't familiar with the language, but he could swear that he's heard it somewhere before. But before he could interrogate the rabbit any further, these giant moles came busting out of the ground, cutting the rabbit free.

Watching the battle from behind the trees, Wulf could see that, between this girl shooting arrows and the boy's skill with a rope, his pack was in trouble. Wulf gave a piercing howl, signaling the bunnies to fall back. Hearing his howl the bunnies and the moles gathered their injured and retreated back into the wood. But before Danny or the pirates could pursue, these anthrops bears, cats, and one fiercely look Wulf stood in their way. "Keel esta gee erie?" Wulf growled.

"What is that blabber?" Youngblood griped.

"I don't think it's blabber," Danny said still trying to remember where he's hear this before.

"Whatever, won't matter for long! Eat This!" Youngblood yelled raising his peg leg and firing a magical bolt at Wulf. Wulf simply caught the beam in its mouth, swished it around for a bit before swallowing. "I didn't mean that literally!" Youngblood cried almost wetting himself.

"Keel esta gee erie?" Wulf repeated, only this time sounding more threatening.

"I got it!" Danny jumped, finally remembering where he's heard this type of talk. "Vilkani keels kee am," Danny said to Wulf. All of the animals gasped in shock at the fact that some human not only understood them, but actually responded back.

"You know what they are saying?" Valerie asked clearly impressed with him.

"Sort of, I think they're speaking in Esperanto. The secret language of the Jesters. Tucker tried to teach it to me, but I never really had a knack for it. So I only know a few phrases." Danny explained.

"Well asked them what they want, so we can get going!" Spectra demanded. She didn't want to be late delivering the goods to the Master.

"Now how did that go?" Danny whispered to himself. "Um, Keel estas unas?" Danny asked the anthrops.

"Eastas, unita um vita mehico ungri meho." Wulf answered. This prompted Danny to started laughing uncontrollably.

"You have no idea what he just said, do you?" Valerie retorted.

"Not a clue," Danny confessed. Naturally causing everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Mi cusa si muy dennario," Wulf said with a wide grin.

"What did he say?" they all asked Danny.

"I'm pretty sure that he just said that we are all invited to be special guests for dinner," Danny gulped as he translated best he could.

"Special guests as in company, or as in main course?" Youngblood cowering as the anthrops started closing in. The humans and wizards looked questioningly at each other not sure what to do next. That's when Cujo took the initiative, cautiously walking towards Wulf, Cujo sniffed him for a few seconds. The dog then reverted back to his puppy form and started barking approvingly.

"Well that answers that," Danny said putting his weapons away. After all he trusts his little friend's instincts. Valerie was the next to put her stuff away, but kept her hands ready to draw them out at a moment's notice. The pirates were a little more reluctant, but eventually they also put their swords down.

"You better be right about this," Youngblood warned as he resheathed his sword. Only to regret it as Wulf extended his claws and slashed out at them! Off in the distance, the anthrops could be heard howling at the moon.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

In a hidden glade, a group of anthropomorphic animals gathered around a large caldron, tended to by these three bears all wearing chef hats. The bears were throwing in large chucks of meats that they've got from their latest 'hunt' along with vegetables they've foraged from the woods. After stirring the ingredients for awhile, the biggest bear took a sip of the stew that they were cooking before giving a thumbs up. With his approval, they started serving their comrades. Surprisingly, both herbivores and carnivores were being served the same stew. Albeit the bears were careful to make sure that plant eaters didn't have any meat in their portions and vice versa for the meat eaters. Any omnivores were given both. Apparently even though the herbivores don't generally eat meat, they don't have a problem when it's used for cooking. Especially when it makes a delicious stew.

Off in the back Wulf ripped the flesh off his latest kill with his teeth. "Mi unta comdieana de nusumi merci," Wulf said handing the flesh over to his guests. Danny and the rest of the caravan.

"Really that's interesting," Danny said nervously accepting the piece of meat Wulf cut off from a deer.

"Do you understand him?" Valerie asked half expecting him to say that he has no clue.

"Well I'm not getting all of it, but I think I got the gist," Danny admitted, putting the piece of meat on a stick and cooking it over the fire. For the past couple of hours, Danny and Wulf have been conversing, often using pictures and charades to try and help understand each other, and for the most part it seems to be working. Danny was actually surprised to how easy it was for him to grasp the language this time around. Indicating that either Wulf is a good teacher or Tucker is an idiot; and knowing his best friend, it's probably the latter. "It seems our friend here was once a low level portal wizard. He used to create short range portals for his traveling animal act."

"Great another circus clown," Valerie sighed. She has had enough of that with Freakshow. "But wait, travel gates are a normal spell, what makes his so different?"

"Keel mi-te unas chica," Wulf said as he extended his claws and scratched at the air. Seconds later two portals opened up, one where he scratched and the other next to the bread table. Wulf then reached into his portal and grabbed a loaf of bread, which he then offered to Valerie. Everyone's eyes widen in shock. As hunters and wizards, they all had an idea of how gate spells worked, and this is not a gate spell. Gate spells require setting up a point of entry and exit, and those points require are a fixed position and coordinates to open. As such they cannot be moved no matter what or else the gate won't open. What Wulf here is capable of is very different. He can open portals to anywhere at anytime. This would explain how he and his pack are able to appear and disappear without a trace.

"Impressive," Spectra said already imaging how she could use such a power.

"So that's how he moved us here so quickly," Youngblood grumbled. He's still upset how Wulf made him wet his pants when he opened that first portal right in front of him.

"I'll say," Valerie agreed. "Let me guess in addition to his act, he's also been doing a little thievery on the side?" She shot an accusing glare at the big wolf. Wulf shrugged playfully which is practically an admission of guilt.

"Pretty much," Danny confirmed. "Anyway he and his animals took a job who he thought was just a wealthy noble. This particular noble apparently had a strong distrust for humans so he had no servants."

"And thinking it would be an easy score, Wulf here tried to rob the place when he got caught." Valerie figured.

"Sass," Wulf nodded.

"Outraged but impressed at how well trained the animals were, the wizards transformed them into human-like creatures and turned their master into a wolf. He then placed a loyalty spell to make sure that they remained under his control." Danny continued.

"And after years of enslavement, they found a loophole in the loyalty spell and were able to betray and killed him." Spectra figured since that is what she would do.

"Nope, actually they were only enslaved for a few weeks when the wizard died of food poisoning. This is why they never let the rabbits cook anymore." They all turned to see the rabbits all grinning at them mischievously before continuing eating their stew. "Anyways, after the old wizard died, they were left on their own devices." Danny continued.

"Let me guess, they started raiding travelers like ourselves?" Valerie figured.

"Pretty much, but only for food. Monstrous beasts like themselves don't really have much need for money." Danny joked.

"Then why have they been steal treasures as well?" Valerie asked curiously.

"Yeah, and attack us as well?" Youngblood demanded. As a pirate, his pride would never allow anyone to rob from him.

"Una kei estra de morphia maho-tsukai maga contra de normlia." Wulf said.

"I'm not sure if I'm translating this correctly, but I think he said that they met up with another shape shifting wizard who promises to change them back if they pay him." Danny translated.

"Really, then how about we make a deal?" Spectra offered. Wulf's ears started to perk up. "You use your teleportation mojo to get us to our destination and we'll pay you handsomely." Spectra dangling a small bag of gold in front of Wulf's face. Wulf's eyes kept chasing after the bag indicating how much he wanted it.

"Okay, provada mi okane ein," Wulf insisted.

"He says you have to pay him first," Danny translated.

"No deal!" Spectra rejected.

"Look Mistress, even if he doesn't make us the portal, he will still let us go on our way. Either way we get moving." Danny reasoned. Spectra thought about it for a second before handing the bag to Wulf. After making sure that the money is real, Wulf raised his claws and slashed at the air. The small rip he created slowly opened up to reveal a small city.

"That's impossible!" Spectra gasped recognizing the city. "The city of Plasmius is protected by powerful seals to prevent teleportation spells!"

"Mi chicara wa circumventa shield magik," Wulf boasted.

"Apparently he can also claw through such shield spells," Danny translated.

"Well that is impressive isn't it," Spectra whispered to herself. It was clear to her now that Wulf is more dangerous than she'd previously though. He might just be a low level wizard, but the fact that he can bypass any security, even ones created by the Relics, means that he is just too dangerous to allow to live. While she fancies herself more as a lover than a fighter, she does have some powerful offensive spells. All she needed was the right opportunity to use it.

"Don't even think about it," Valerie whispered into her ear. With Danny holding his blade near to Spectra's throat. Spectra was outraged that they would threatened her in this manner, but decided not pursue the matter just yet, and simply canceled her spell. Allowing Danny and Valerie to drop their weapons.

"Thank you mistress, if you had done that we would all be dead." Danny informed her, directing her attention to all the anthrops gathering around them, ready to pounce at a moments notice. Clearly in anticipating of some form of betrayal.

"I suppose I have you two to thank," Spectra hissed. While she is grateful to still be alive, she resented the fact that Danny tried to kill her. She thought that there was something between them.

"Gracias mi manote shimashta," Wulf thanked.

"No problem, and I hope you become human again." Danny said.

"We will meet again," Wulf before opening up a second portal to meet with the wizard who promised to help him.

"What was that all about?" Valerie asked Danny after Wulf left.

"He wasn't expecting Spectra to stab him in the back. If we hadn't intervene, he would be dead." Danny explained. "But you already knew that," he accused.

"Really, I thought with his big ears he would have heard her coming." Valerie joked. Truthfully she could tell that neither Wulf or his pack noticed Spectra's intent, which is why she intervened. Thankfully she and Danny caused enough of a scene to get the other anthrops to gather around them without Spectra noticing, making it seem like they were poised to attack.

* * *

><p>After gathering their belongings, Danny and the others traveled through the portal right into the heart of Plasmius. A dark and dreary city, where it was clear that the criminal elements are what ruled around here.<p>

'_Finally after five long years,'_ Valerie signaled to Danny.

'_Yes, soon our mission will be at an end,'_ Danny gestured back.

'_So what will you do after all this is over?'_ Valerie asked.

'_Go back to the stables and tend to my horses,'_ Danny joked.

'_Not going to ask your princess for knighthood?'_ Valerie teased.

Danny sighed sadly as he began signaling. _'No, I think I've spilled enough blood for one lifetime. Now I just want to..."_

"So you guys need some of this?" Youngblood offered, holding a small bottle of what looked like bug repellent lotion. He started noticing that his companions were moving their hands around quite a bit, and from his point of view it looked like they were swatting flies. Which was completely reasonable with all the bugs and vermin roaming the streets.

"Uh, thanks," Danny said accepting the bottle as to not arouse suspicion. As he rubbed the lotion around his face he gestured to Valerie, _'Talk later.'_ To which Valerie nodded in agreement.

"Well here we are," Spectra announced reaching a old storehouse. "I need you to unload the cargo here and guard it while we meet with the Master." Spectra instructed giving extra attention to Danny. "I know I can depend on you especially," she whispered.

"Yes Mistress," Danny said respectfully.

After Spectra and Youngblood left. Bertrand immediately took charge ordering everyone around where to unload the cargo. It was at this point that Danny and Valerie decided to drop the charade.

"Hey where do you think you two are going?" Bertrand confronted.

"To do our real job," Valerie said.

"What real job?" Bertrand demanded. To answer him, Valerie blew some sleeping powder into his face, knocking him out cold.

"Oh no, Bertrand has fallen ill!" Valerie announced rather loudly so everyone could hear.

"We better take him to the healer!" Danny said loudly as well. "You guys continue your work while we take care of Bertrand," Danny instructed the other pirates. The pirates returned to their labors, mainly because they want to get paid and they really don't care about Bertrand. Also they are superstitious about doctors. Danny tied Bertrand up and tossed in to the back of his carriage. Then he and Valerie drove off about a block away where they threw Bertrand into a trash pile. They then quickly donned their Grey Ghost outfits and armed themselves with their most powerful weapons. They are going after someone who has a Relic after all. Once they were done, the ordered Cujo to track down Spectra. The little dog sniffed the ground for a bit and led the two Hunters to a small pub. The two made careful observations, at first glance it seemed like any lowlife watering hole; but upon second look it was clear that everyone inside, including this scroungy old man pretending to be passed out in his own filth, were professional assassins. Some with incredible bounties on their heads, which is how Danny recognized them. Most likely hired to serve as security guards. Nothing they can't handle. Valerie was getting ready to eliminate the obstacles in her path, when Danny grabbed hold of her arm. Her silent gaze demanded an explanation, so Danny gestured her to follow him.

* * *

><p>Ever since they first arrived in Plasmius, Danny has had this strange burning sensation in his hand; and for some reason it was guiding him to the building behind the pub. The building was big, three stories tall, but is was also condemned. It looked like it would collapse if you blew on it. Danny didn't know why, but he placed his hand on the building and almost instantly it turned from a broken down old wreck, to a massive mansion. An impressive illusion spell used to hide the building from prying eyes. They quickly turned around check to see if the people in the pub were reacting, but it seemed they haven't noticed the transformation, or more likely they are still under the influence of the illusion. Before entering the mansion, Danny ordered Cujo to return to the carriage and await his signal. The dog barked once and ran off. Using their cables they made their way up to the roof and carefully snuck in. Hiding in the rafters they made their way stealthfully to the main hall where they spotted Spectra and Youngblood, stand before one other figure hidden in the shadows.<p>

"You have done well," the mysterious figure said with a deep voice. The same voice that have haunted the dreams of our two hunters, Vlad Masters!

"Thank you master," Spectra bowed. "But I am curious to why you wanted these boxes?" she asked holding one of the boxes hunters use to transport magical items.

"Forget all that, when do I get paid!" Youngblood demanded.

"Soon enough, or rather as soon as you dispose of our uninvited guests," Vlad said with a grin. Danny and Valerie were poised to attack when one of the doors exploded and two hunters came charging in!

'_Mom, Dad!'_ Danny cringed seeing his parents here.

"Where is our son!" Maddie demanded pointing this strange tube at Vlad.

"Yeah, we know he's here!" Jack added pointing a similar tube only his has a hand crank as well as a long chain of mini-arrows tied together going from his backpack to a small insert in the tube.

"Why I have no idea what you are talking about," Vlad shrugged. "But while we are on the subject, how did you find this place? I had it perfectly hidden, not even my minions know where we are."

"All thanks to our latest invention, the magic detector." Jack announce proudly holding up a strange looking compass, but instead of pointing north it was pointing to Vlad and then to Spectra, and then to Youngblood, and back to Vlad. "It tells us where the magic is," Maddie joked.

'_Wow your parents really are geniuses,'_ Valerie gestured to Danny, who was too preoccupied with what's going on to respond.

"Impressive, most impressive," Vlad applauded. "Especially from one so beautiful," Vlad directing his attention to Maddie. "You know I can use such talent as yours. If you agree to work for me, you'll find the rewards are great." Vlad offered conjuring a huge pile of gold and jewels. Including one large diamond ring that he personally offering to Mattie.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Jack warned.

"Not interested!" Maddie declared.

"Too bad," Vlad said as he used the Ring of Rage to transform himself into his vampiric form. "Time to face your doom!" Vlad laughed.

"Ha, let's just see how you like my new 'Rat-a-Tat' arrow flinger!" Jake immediately started turning the hand crank on his tube which started firing the mini-arrows in rapid succession making a rat-ta-ta sound. Even faster than the auto-bow could do. Vlad raised a magic shield to block the incoming arrows while Spectra and Youngblood attacked Maddie.

"_I have got to get me one of those,"_ Valerie accidentally whispered clearly impressed with the Rat-a-Tat. The design may be big and clunky, and requires a huge baggage to hold all the arrows, but there's no doubt about it's effectiveness. In fact Valerie was already planning to arm it with exploding arrows thus increasing it's destructive capabilities.

Maddie, for some reason seemed reluctant to use her tube weapon and was running around avoiding Spectra and Youngblood. She did however, had a short sword which she was more than willing to use. Youngblood tried to use his peg leg wand on Maddie, but she was able to get close enough to slice it off with her sword. With his wand gone, Youngblood immediately retreated leaving only Spectra to fight the female Hunter on her own.

* * *

><p>Jack fired all the mini-arrows he had in his Rat-a-Tat, dropping the large tube, he pulled out a nine cat tails whip and started swinging it at Vlad. Vlad in response conjured a morning star and swung back at Jack. Jack managed to put up a good fight, but in the end he is no match for a wizard with a Relic, and was soon knocked down.<p>

"You know Jack was it? I've taking a liking to your wife. Maybe I'll marry her myself when I get rid of you." Vlad gloated.

"Never going to happen," Jack coughed. "NOW DEAR!" Jack yelled jumping out of the way. Vlad looked behind him to see Maddie, having taken care of Spectra, was pointing that large tube directly at him. Maddie then took a small flame and inserted it into the tube. A loud explosion could be heard coming from the tube as well as a trail of fire heading straight for Vlad! The evil wizard didn't even have time to react as he was blown back by this incredible force.

'_Is that a hand held cannon?'_ Valerie whispered.

'_I don't know,'_ Danny responded. They've both heard rumors of this so called cannon weapon being developed, but last they heard the prototype was the size of an elephant and so heavy that it can't be moved. Yet some how the Fentons were able to make a hand held version which up until now was considered impossible.

"Hah, how do you like that! No one can beat us!" Jack boasted. Unfortunately he spoke too soon and Vlad stormed back up with his eyes glowing a fierce red.

"Is that a fact?" Vlad mocked. "Well then, let me be the first!" Vlad then fire two bolts of lightning from his hands, striking both Fentons down! He then fired more lightning bolts destroying the cannon, the Rat-a-Tat, and whatever else they had on them. Vlad then mentally controlled the chains around his chamber to wrap around the Fentons effectively restraining them. "Such beauty wasted," Vlad sighed admiring Maddie up close, then sneering at Jack for having such a gorgeous wife. "I know you've been watching us," Vlad said to no one in particular. "So how about you come down from there."Danny and Valerie glanced at each other questioningly before Valerie nodded. Danny then jumped down from the rafters, facing his long time prey. "Ah there you are little badger, I've waited a long time for you." Vlad greeted.

"Yes me as well," Danny responded taking off his mask and drawing out Striker. Activating the generator, the sword started glowing bright orange.

"Danny," his parents said weakly seeing their son.

"Now there's no need for that," Vlad said taking off the Ring of Rage reverting back to his human form. Danny still held his defensive stance ready for anything, except for what was going to happen next. Vlad then dropped to one knee and presented the Ring of Rage to Danny. "My master," Vlad said as the ring started glowing with bright intensity. Likewise, Danny's hand started glowing as well, and everyone gasped in shock seeing the dreaded PD, the mark of Pariah Dark, appearing on his hand. It would seem that even after five years of separation, Danny Fenton is still connected to the Relic.


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

"My master," Vlad said dropping to one knee and presenting the Ring of Rage to Danny. The ring started glowing with bright intensity almost as if it was glad to see Danny again. Danny gulped nervously as he stared at the ring, his hand twitching restlessly as if wanting to reach out and grab the Relic. Whether by its own power or via Vlad's the ring started levitating, hovering about half way between Danny and Vlad. Danny in turn started walking towards the Relic. As he drew closer to the ring his hand started glowing, revealing the dreaded PD insignia, the mark of Pariah Dark, even through his glove! It would seem that even after five years, Danny Fenton is still connected to the Relic. Everyone held their breaths wanting to see what would happen next. Still hidden from view, Valerie pulled out her mini-crossbow and aimed it directly at Danny's head. While she does regret having to do what needs to be done, she also knows that Danny would prefer it this way.

"Come on little badger, you know you want it. In fact you've been relying on it's power all this time." Vlad chuckled.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?" Danny asked suspiciously slowly backing away. Valerie pulled her crossbow back as well, deciding to see how this plays out.

"Oh please, don't tell me you haven't noticed," Vlad laughed manically. "I remember 5 years ago when you and Skulker attacked the Dragon Kingdom which led to the downfall of King Aragon. Back then you were a mediocre swordsman at best."

"Hey, I was good enough to scar you that day as I recall!" Danny pointed out.

"Yes but only because of that accursed sword boy!" Vlad yelled in anger before regaining his composure. "But your skills were much to be desired." Danny lowered his eyes remembering how Valerie kept criticizing his technique. Vlad continued on, "but then only 2 years later, the fabled Grey Ghost makes his appearance with skills of a master hunter. Do you know what that tells me?" Vlad asked.

"That I am a prodigy?" Danny boasted.

"No child," Vlad chuckled again annoying Danny to no end. "No one is talented enough to progress so far so quickly. I means that even after getting separated from the ring, it continues to empower you. Giving you strength and abilities far beyond your meager capabilities."

Danny froze in shock. It's true that during his 2 year training, Valerie complemented on how fast his progression was. In fact he could master moves and techniques in a matter of days which would normally take months. Not only that, he also grew surprisingly stronger rather quickly as well. One day he could barely lift the pile of firewood, the next day he could run over a mile with them strapped to his back without even getting winded. No matter how he tried to deny it, it progression was far to unnatural to be believed. Danny felt his hand twitching again, wanting to reach out to the ring, with Danny using whatever self control he has left to resist it.

Vlad had smile as he noticed that his plan was working. "You see child, these past 5 years you weren't searching for me, you were searching for the Ring."

"Yes, to keep it away from you, from everybody!" Danny screamed trying to convince himself that he hasn't been corrupted.

"You mean keep it all to yourself," Vlad challenged.

"No," Danny denied though he's starting stammering, "When I said everybody that included me!"

"Why fight it, you know you want it. The power that comes with it. That rather impressive armor, I mean come on, that armor alone is worth wearing the ring for." Vlad coaxed.

Danny felt his will power wavering, being reminded of all the power he had as Danny Paladin is getting to him. Try as he might, he could no longer deny that he wants the power again. That's when it clicked in his head! He wanted to be the Paladin again! Everything that he is, all that he became is thanks to the Ring. Why shouldn't he claim it? The Relic is his by right, the mark on his hand is proof of that. Reaching for it again, his parents pleaded for him not to take it but he ignored them.

Up hidden in the rafters, Valerie got her crossbow ready again to make the shot. Even though every fiber of her being kept saying to take the shot and kill him before it's too late; Valerie's heart hesitated, wanting to believe that Danny won't do it. She could see Danny struggling, but she could also tell that he's losing. The temptation of power is a strong one, especially for someone like Danny who has already tasted it. Carefully analyzing the situation, she figures that she can no longer delay. Taking aim again, her eyes blurred as tears started forming. Wiping the tears away so that it wouldn't hinder her aim. Promising Danny a quick and painless death.

Danny was only a few feet away from the ring when. (Click) He heard a familiar sound. Reacting quickly, Danny jumped back just as these deadly spikes shot out from the ground! As Danny snapped back into the game, the Ring floated back to Vlad's possession. "What is the meaning of this?" Danny demanded. Even though he'd figured most of it out already.

"Isn't it obvious. The Ring won't accept me as it's master as long as its previous master is still alive." Vlad smirked.

"But you've used the powers before?" Danny pointed out.

"Yes, as a professional wizard I was able to tap some of the ring's power, but not all of it." Vlad said sadly.

"So you tried to lure me here to kill me huh," Danny laughed drawing Striker out. His blade glowing bright red as he tuned the portable generator on at full. "I'm rather surprised you waited for so long."

"Well in my defense you did disappear after the Dragon Kingdom incident, and I had no idea that you were the Grey Ghost, even though I should have figured it out. Bravo on that." Vlad mockingly doing a slow clap.

"Living under an alias has always been one of my greatest attributes, I did it as the Paladin after all." Danny gloated. "But enough talk, how about I take my ring back now."

"Over my dead body," Vlad challenged turning into his vampire form.

"I find your terms acceptable!" With that Danny charged straight at Vlad. Vlad retaliated by shooting lighting bolts at Danny. Danny raised his sword to block the incoming bolts, and just like last time, the blade absorbed the lightning's heat making it even stronger. Danny swung at Vlad who after learning his lesson opted to dodge the blade rather than block it with a barrier spell.

Vlad then conjured up these green energy orbs and flung them at Danny. Danny, skillfully and gracefully managed to dodge the orbs the first time around, but to his surprise the orbs started following him around. Danny managed to jump out of the way of two orbs returning orbs, but being in the air left him unable to avoid any others. Danny cried in pain as three orbs struck him, sending him rolling on the ground. Vlad not wanting to waste this chance, launched 5 more orbs at Danny!

Up in the rafters, Valerie decided that now what the best time for her entrance. Loading her auto-crossbow with exploding arrows, she quickly took aim and fired on the new orbs. Her shots were perfect as she hit every one of them dead center. Blowing them all up. She then threw several smoke bombs around the room giving both her and Danny plenty of cover. Seeing the smoke bombs, Danny immediately placed his mask back on and faded into the smoke.

"Shy are we?" Vlad coughed trying to draw Danny out. Just then the 'Grey Ghost' complete with mask, appeared out of the smoke and punched Vlad square in the jaw. Vlad fired more lightning bolts at him, but Grey Ghost ducked down avoiding the lighting. Vlad fired more bolts at him, but Grey Ghost disappeared behind another smoke screen. Knowing that the Grey Ghost doesn't have teleportation powers, he kept firing wildly at the smoke screen hoping to hit his foe. Just then he heard his lightning striking something. Not wanting to take any chances, Vlad intensified his attack. As the smoke started to clear, he was shocked to see the Grey Ghost still standing and blocking the lightning with that accursed sword!

After the smoke cleared, Grey Ghost charged at Vlad swinging his sword at the vampire wizard's head. Vlad used his levitation powers to jump out of the way, but the Grey Ghost used his cable launcher to grab hold on of Vlad's leg. Vlad drew out his dagger and tried to cut the cable, but the cable was harder than it looked. Vlad was about to use magic to increase his dagger's slicing ability, but the Grey Ghost yanked on the cable forcing Vlad back on the ground. Vlad sneered as he casts every offensive spell he could think of Grey Ghost started backing off, dodging and blocking the incoming magical projectiles while setting off more smoke bombs. Vlad was concentrating on where he last saw his foe that he didn't noticed that the Grey Ghost was now standing behind him! The Grey Ghost then punched him in the face again causing Vlad to cough up blood. Vlad conjured up five those green orbs again and launched them at the Grey Ghost. The Grey Ghost jumped back and pulled out two strange looking contraptions, and with a flick of the wrist, they opened up in to two collapsing auto-crossbows. Quickly taking aim, the Grey Ghost fired five arrows from one bow destroying the orbs. Then pointed the second bow and Vlad and fired five more arrows at him. Vlad raised a magic shield to protect himself from the arrows. Then counter attacked with another massive lightning bolt, which he spread out a wide area to increase his chances of hitting the Grey Ghost. Again the Grey Ghost used smoke bombs to cover his movements.

Inside the smoke screen, two figures wearing the same outfits regrouped. Silently nodding at each other smiling under their masks as they prepared for their next assault. Even though it's been years since they've done this sort of coordinated tag team battle strategy, they were working perfectly in sync as if they had just done this yesterday. Danny charged at Vlad first raising his sword up, with Valerie giving him cover fire with her crossbow, but she was careful not to reveal that they were two people. As Danny attacked Vlad, he would point his gauntlet at Vlad pretending to shoot something out so it would appear that the arrow's Valerie was shooting was coming from Danny. Normally Vlad would have noticed the discrepancies but in the heat of battle, he didn't have time to notice or question it.

Fearing the Grey Ghost's sword, Vlad conjured a gust of wind to blow him back, causing Danny to be flung back into the smoke screen. A second later, Valerie jumped out of the smoke wielding a special crossbow where the bow section was equipped with sharp blades so it can double as an ax, or her ax-bow as she likes to call it. Swing her ax-bow at Vlad, he couldn't help but wonder why the Grey Ghost switched weapons. Not having too much time to think about it, he just figured that the Grey Ghost just lost in sword in the smoke. Valerie alternated between using her ax-bow as a melee weapon and firing arrows at Vlad. One of the arrows hit him on the shoulder. Screaming in pain, Vlad retaliated by shooting another bolt of lightning at Valerie that struck her on the chest, knocking her down to the ground.

Seeing his partner downed, Danny felt a massive rage building inside of him. Forgetting the strategy of making it seem like there's only one Grey Ghost, Danny charged straight at Vlad, running right pass Valerie who was still on the ground. Vlad who was still focused on the Grey Ghost he took down, was shocked to see a second Grey Ghost running out of the smoke. Vlad tried to raise his magic shield but it was too late, the second Grey Ghost swung his sword at him slicing off his fingers. Including the one finger with the Ring of Rage on. Vlad screamed in pain as the ring rolled into the smoke. With the ring removed from his person, Vlad reverted back to his human form. Danny then punched Vlad in the face with his gauntlet finally knocking the old wizard down.

"So there are two of you, that's a great trick." Vlad coughed before collapsing.

"Danny you did it!" Valerie cheered as she slowly got back up.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine, lucky for us we got the more expensive special insulated suits with extra padding." Valerie reminded him. Danny chuckled at that fact that he forgot about that. "Wait the ring!?" Valerie reminded him. Looking over to where the ring rolled, the smoke started to clear. They found one individual standing over the ring.

"Oh look the things people leave lying around," the man chuckled picking up the ring.

"BERTRAND!" everyone cried.

"Bertrand, give that ring to your master!" Vlad ordered holding out his hand that still has fingers.

"Not a chance!" Danny and Valerie declared getting in between Vlad and Bertrand.

"Oh I intend to but not you. This Relic is going to my master, but not you." Bertrand pointing to Vlad. "It's going to my one true master." Bertrand laughed. Suddenly his form started changing, becoming taller, creepier, and sporting a maker's lab coat.

"BERT!?" the Fentons yelled in astonishment.

"DR. RAND!?" Valerie and Danny yelled at the same time.

"Wait a minute; Bert, Dr. Rand, Dr. Bert Rand, Bertrand? How did we miss that?" Danny cursed.

"Yes one of many things you missed," Dr. Rand or rather Bertrand gloated. Just then several men in white garbs stormed in.

"The White Brigade!" everyone gasped.

"Dr. Rand sir, reporting as ordered sir!" one of the White Brigade members announced.

"Perfect timing as always lieutenant," Bertrand praised.

"Thank you sir!" The Lieutenant grinned, always happy to receive a complement.

"I've manage to secure another Relic from these wizards. Destroy them, destroy everyone while I bring this to Sanctuary!" Bertrand ordered.

"Yes sir!" The Lieutenant signaled his men to attack. The members of the White Brigade, not wanting to get their clothes all dirty, prefer using long range weapons. Their favorite weapon the Dragon Breather, a weapon that can shoot fire a good distance, since it doesn't cause blood to splatter everywhere.

"Wait we're Hunters too!" Valerie pleaded showing her membership card. This caused some of the Brigade to hesitate.

"They are traitors, see that one has the mark of Pariah Dark!" Bertrand accused. They all looked at Danny's hand which was still glowing. Seeing that, the Brigade raised their Dragon Breather and fired a stream of fire at everyone in the room. Vlad raised a magic shield to protect himself, but after being weaken by the Grey Ghosts, he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. Thanks to their insulated suits, both Danny and Valerie had some protection from the fire, but the same could not be said for the Fentons. Danny immediately rushed to his parents' aid, while Valerie used the dog whistle, hoping that Cujo will bring the carriage for their escape. The White Brigade started going crazy with their Dragon Breathers, burning practically everything around them. Kind of confirming that they tend to burn down every village they go to. Soon Danny, Valerie, and the Fentons found themselves trapped by the fire. Seeing that there's no way for them to escape, and the fact that the fire has compromised the structural integrity. The White Brigade made a hasty retreat.

"I guess this is it," Jack said sadly.

"No we can't give up!" Danny pleaded. After finding his target, he didn't want his quest to end this way.

"Danny, for what it's worth, you were amazing out there. We're proud of you." Maddie complemented giving her son a kiss on the cheek. Danny normally embarrassed by his mom's open displays of affection, felt glad to have his parents here. He then looked over to his side and saw that she was strangely silent. He couldn't help but feel for her since she has no one in her life. If this was going to be their end, then the very least he could give her some comfort. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gave his long time partner a hug. Normally Valerie would have elbowed him in the gut for doing something like this, but giving into the moment, she hugged him back. Jack and Maddie, making this a family moment, hugged them both as well. As the fire intensified, and the the ceiling started collapsing around them, they all prayed for some kind of miracle.

Just then a tear opened up next to them, and Wulf grabbed Jack first because he's the biggest and pulled him into the portal. "Isoge!" Wulf ordered. Without even understanding, they all ran into the portal. Soon the Grey Ghosts and the Fentons found themselves outside of the city of Plasmius.

"Thanks Wulf, we never would have made it without you." Danny thanked. Wulf blushed with embarrassment as he tried to brush Danny off.

"But how did you know to come save us?" Valerie asked.

"Because I told him to," a familiar voice informed them.

"Bullet!" they all sneered. "What are you doing here?"

"Tracking all of you. I have some dire news. We have been betrayed. The Relics have all been stolen!" Bullet said in the most serious tone they've ever heard.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Cujo sat patiently guarding the carriage just as his master ordered. As much as he wanted to accompany his master, Cujo's training as a guard dog made it impossible for him to disobey a direct order. Just then he heard it, the dog whistle signaling that his master is calling him. Cujo immediately jumped into his harness, transformed into his monster dog form, and ran as fast as he could carrying the carriage to the where the sound originated from. However just as he reached his destination, the building burst into flames! Cujo stopped in his tracks at the sight of the inferno. While this is a normal for animals to fear fire, Cujo couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. As a professional guard dog, he was trained to brave any dangers to protect his master whatever the danger might be, and yet he couldn't bring himself to dive into the fire to reach his beloved master. Unbeknownst to the little monster dog, this is due to the fact that the love he feels for Danny is false caused by the love potion and not out of canine loyalty. Still his pride as a guard dog would never allow him to show any weaknesses. Gathering all the courage he could muster, the Cujo was about to jump into the inferno...when he heard it again. The dog whistle again, only this time it was coming from outside the city. 'How could this be?' the Cujo thought to himself. Cujo kept shifting his attention between the fire and direction where the whistle came from. Trying to decide which one to go to. One the one hand, his master could be trapped in the fire and need his help. One the other hand, his master could not be in the fire and Cujo would have risked his life for nothing. Then again this could just be a trick to lure him away from his master. Or his master already escaped the flames and was calling him to his new location. Cujo growled in frustration as he started pacing around in a circle trying to figure out what to do.

Meanwhile just outside the city, Valerie was blowing on the dog whistle hoping that Cujo would bring their carriage with all their equipment. While Danny was talking to Bullet. "What do you mean betrayed?" Danny demanded.

"Like I said, the Relics have been stolen," Bullet repeated. Handing several coins to Wulf. Wulf counted the money in his claws. Satisfied with the amount, he then tore open another portal and departed without saying another word.

"But that's impossible, no one even suppose to know which vault has the Relics!" Jack said.

"That is true, except that the archivist were ordered to conduct appraisals on all the incoming artifacts to check their authenticity for safety precautions." Bullet informed them. "At least that's what they were told."

"But then who would have access to that information?" Danny wondered.

"The only person who has that access is the head honcho himself, Technus." Jack spat. "We knew that he was up to something like this, that's the reason we left sanctuary."

"Hold up, why would the found of Sanctuary and head of the Hunters want the Relics? I mean wasn't the point of all this to bring down the wizards?" Valerie argued.

"Because he's under the influence of the Relics," Maddie said with disgust.

"Which Relic? Most would have been either secured or possessed by one of the wizard lords." Valerie asked not sure if she'll like the answer.

"The Infinity Scroll. The source of all knowledge in Sanctuary." Maddie answered.

"Wait what do you mean the source of all knowledge? I thought that this science stuff came from years of research and all that junk?" Danny puzzled.

"That's what Technus wanted us to think. But in reality, he was using the Infinity Scroll to give us the know how that we lacked to create our engineering marvels. Making us believe that it was our doing all along. In fact I believe that during the great exodus, the scroll itself guided him to the location that would become sanctuary." Maddie explained.

"How do you know all this mom?" Danny asked nervously.

"Back in the day, I was one of Technus's prized pupils. In fact I was next in line to become his right hand woman. Working in close proximity to him, I began noticing him acting strange. I tried talking to him about it, but he was very evasive. That's when I used my hunter's training to sneak into his study, where I saw it. The Infinity Scroll and the mark of Pariah Dark in his eye." Maddie said sadly. While she was appalled by Technus's betrayal, she did still have a spot in her heart for her old mentor.

"So we left sanctuary, and found ourselves in Amity Park." Jack continued wanting to be part of this conversation. "Where we're secretly trying to build our own strong house so that we can confront Technus when he finally showed his true face, and it looks like that day is now!" Jack exclaimed pointing his cannon up in the air because he thinks it makes him look cool.

"But what can we do? He must have all the Relics right now since he's making his move." Valerie pointed out.

"No he doesn't," Danny said shocking everyone. "He's still missing one."

"How do you know that?" they all demanded.

"Because I hid it in a secure place a long ago," Danny replied.

"Why didn't you give it to us then?" Bullet demanded. "You know the protocol about magical items Hunter!"

"Because I don't trust anyone with the Relics no matter how good their intentions are." Danny said with defiance.

"Well it's a good thing you did otherwise all will be lost," Valerie praised giving her support for Danny's rash decision. Even though she didn't really agree with it.

"Then we better get that Relic before Technus does." Bullet said rather suspiciously.

"No if we go after it then Technus might learn of its location. Right now the best course of action will be to hunt him down before it's too late." Danny proposed.

"And how to you plan on stopping him? Technus has the power of 6 Relics in his possession. At least if you had one Relic you might have a fighting chance." Bullet argued.

"Mom, Dad, how soon do you think you can get that steam suit of your operational?" Danny asked his parents.

"Danny you can't be serious," Maddie cried.

"It's our only chance," Danny said with stern determination. His parents and friend glanced at each other in hesitation.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile somewhere miles away. Bertrand in his bird form was flying as fast as he could to this large mansion over a cliff. After landing he changed back into his Dr. Rand form and entered the mansion. "Boss I'm back," Bertrand announced. Inside he found a giant robotic spider waiting for him in the main hall.<p>

"Welcome home my friend," Technus greeted. "Do you have it?"

"Was there any doubt," Bertrand chuckled presenting the ring.

"Excellent," Technus grinned as his robotic spider body opened up. From inside the mechanical marvel, that is suppose to be a mobile life support system for Technus's aging body, the 1000 year old scientist stood up looking like a healthy 40 year old. Apparently the whole story about him needing to replace body parts with artificial ones were a complete lie. "Give me the Ring," Technus ordered. Bertrand didn't hesitate to hand the Ring of Rage over to his master. "Now all that remains is to free Pariah Dark." Technus said opening another compartment on his Spider suit, containing the other Relics.

"Does this mean I...I mean we will get our reward?" Bertrand asked eagerly.

"Yes my friend," Technus placing the Ring in the compartment and bringing out the Infinity Scroll. "Once Pariah Dark is freed we will be richly rewarded, as it is written in the Infinity Scroll." Technus said showing Bertrand a picture on the scroll of Pariah Dark giving the two of them more riches than they know what to do with.

"That makes betraying Spectra and Vlad all the worth while." Bertrand licking his lips thinking about all the wealth. "But we only have 6 Relics. Don't we need all 7 to awaken Pariah Dark?" Bertrand asked.

"No my friend. With all 7 Relics, one would have the power to break the seal on the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, but there is another way. The Skeleton Key." The scroll showed an image of a key with a skull on the end. "This key was used to lock the sarcophagus and it will be this key that will free our master." Technus announced.

"If we just need the key, then why did we have to steal the Relics?" Bertrand asked.

"Fool, the Relics possess a piece of Pariah's power. In addition to freeing him, I'm certain that he will want them back." Technus hinted.

"Ah, and if we present it to him upon his release, he will give us even greater reward." Bertrand finally getting it. "But were do we find this key?" Bertrand asked.

"Where indeed," Technus repeated as he gazed into the scroll again. The scroll showed them an image of a child wizard, no the image changed into a young man, then it changed again into an old man wizard. The picture then just kept shifting between the ages, the only constant was that they were holding an hourglass theme staff and wearing a sundial medallion.

"Who are they?" Bertrand asked.

"He," Technus stressed indicating that they are one and the same. "Is the last of the ancient wizards that fought against Pariah Dark. More importantly the one who possesses the Skeleton Key." Technus laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the city of Plasmius. Cujo was busy rummaging through the wreckage of the burned building. While he was busy pondering whether to go into a burning building or investigate that other dog whistle, the building collapsed. Luckily due to the low quality wood, fire burned itself out rather quickly. Without thinking Cujo started digging hoping to find his master or better yet, not to find his master because then that would mean that Danny wasn't in the fire and that he is safely over to where that other whistle came from. After digging for what seemed like forever (5 minutes) Cujo was ready to give up and go to that other whistle. That's when the ground started shaking. Cujo began digging again when this hand came bursting out of the wreckage. Grabbing Cujo by the throat!<p>

"You have my thanks mutt," Vlad grinned as he pulled himself out of the wreckage. "In fact I think I can use a minion like you," Vlad laughed as his eyes glowed bright red, casting a hypnotic spell into Cujo's eyes. Cujo howled and struggled, but he could not break free of Vlad's grip. Unable to resist, Cujo whined in sorrow as Danny slowly faded from his heart and was being replaced with Vlad. Vlad released him after he saw that his spell was taking effect. "Good boy now take me to your former master," Vlad commanded. Cujo willingly complied.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

It was an average quiet day in the Kingdom of Amity Park. Ever since the dreaded war with the neighboring Dragon Kingdom ceased, the people enjoyed peace and prosperity. So much so that the gates to the city are usually left open to allow travelers in. One such traveler entered without even seeing any guards. While he was thankful for the convenience, the lack of security disgusts him. Making him wonder why no other kingdom has made any attempt to invade. Still he had to admit that it's making his errand much easier. "Why do I have to do this, I may be a member of the messengers but I'm not some courier pigeon," Bullet complained as he knocked on the door to this modest looking house.

"Who is it?" a female voice called out.

"I have a message for you from Lord and Lady Fenton," Bullet informed her.

"What? From mom and dad? Where are they are they safe?" the girl cried out opening the door.

"Easy, the last time I saw them they were fine," Bullet said handing her the note. Jazz accepted the message. After paying the suspicious man two copper coins, Jazz close and locked the door before breaking her parent's seal on it. Reading over the message, Jazz screamed in shock!

"Jazz what's going on?" Dani asked after hearing her cousin screaming.

"It's a letter from mom and dad," Jazz wept handing Dani the note.

_To our dearest Gigls,_

_We have foond Danny and learned that he's in grave ttouble. Please infoom the queen that we must pursue our ssn and will be absant from our duties. We shall snnd word when we accuire him. Take note, do not Ddspair for I know that you both aae responniible, and we kkow that you two cnn toke care of yowselves._

_Hugs and kissess Maddie and Jack._

"Dani do you know what this means?" Jazz asked her cousin.

"That whatever Danny has gotten himself into must have really freaked auntie out for her to make so many mistakes. That or our public education system is even in more trouble that we thought." Dani joked. This of course prompted Jazz to lightly smack her cousin on the head; and not just because she's a teacher.

"No you fool, this is a code. If we take all the misspelled letters we get: 'go to sanc'." Jazz read.

"Go to sank? What, they want us to go to the beach and look for a shipwreck or something?" Dani shrugged.

"Not sank, sanc with a 'c' is short for Sanctuary." Jazz explained.

"Sanctuary? The Hunter's secret lair? Great how are we suppose to find one of the most highly hidden city in the world that only the top ranking Hunters know where it is?" Dani groaned, throwing her arms up.

"You tell me," Jazz said calmly almost accusingly.

"Huh?" Dani puzzled. Jazz showed her the rest of the code that said: 'Dani knows'. "What exactly is it that I'm suppose to know?" Dani wondered.

"Five years ago that Huntress said she wanted to take you in as an apprentice," Jazz recalled. Dani nodded, not a day goes by that she didn't regret accepting that offer. "Well, it is possible that she might have left some kind of clue that could lead you to sanctuary, just in case you should ever change your mind." Jazz figured. Dani gulped nervously. Over the past five years, she has never found or seen anything that resembles a clue. If she did, she might have left for Sanctuary a long time ago. She not even sure whether or not this clue might exist or if it still here, but she is determine to find it, for it may be her only chance of seeing her family ever again.

* * *

><p>Somewhere out in the middle of the ocean. Danny stood on the deck ship they chartered, looking over the vast endless body of water. Trying very hard not to vomit. Ever since his first voyage, Danny fell in love with the sea. There were times when he actually considered becoming a sailor. If he wasn't constantly plagued with seasickness! However at the moment, the seas were calm and so they weren't bothering him. Which meant that something else is turning his stomach. "Ah there you are little badger," Vlad Masters said walking up to him. Make that someone else.<p>

"Not now Vlad I'm not in the mood!" Danny sneered, half tempted to extend his arm blade and run the treacherous old wizard through.

"My aren't we a little angsty. Is it because I stole your favorite pet?" Vlad mocked as he picked up puppy Cujo who started licking Vlad's face rather lovingly. Danny looked sadly at the little dog who only a few hours ago was totally devoted to him, now his loyalties have shifted to Vlad. While Danny is convinced that Cujo's sudden change is from some magical trick, it still hurts to see that even his closes companions could be made to turn on him so easily. Not realizing that it was magic that originally got Cujo to follow him in the first place.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback A Few Days Ago Just Outside the City of Plasmius*<em>

"_Well we should be going. There's a ship heading for Oceanview leaving in a few days. If we hurry we just might catch it." Bullet suggested eager to get them on their way._

"_Oh we'll be on that ship alright, but you won't." Maddie promised._

"_Excuse me?" Bullet asked not liking to be threatened._

_Maddie hurried as scribbled something on a piece of paper and sealed it with the crest of the Fentons. "I need you to deliver this to my daughter." Maddie instructed._

"_What do I look like a courier pigeon?" Bullet snapped._

"_You could have fooled me," Valerie and Danny snickered, until Bullet glared at them._

"_Either you deliver this or we will all be taking a detour before heading to Sanctuary," Maddie threatened._

"_Fine, whatever," Bullet sneered snatching the letter._

"_Alright then, we should move," Valerie advised._

"_Just one second," Danny pleaded as he blew on his dog whistle again. He has been increasingly worried since Cujo hasn't answered the call. A few minutes later he heard the familiar barking. Off in the distance, they could see the big monster dog pulling on the Grey Ghost's carriage. As Danny prepared to welcome his dog back as Cujo arrived. "Hey buddy," Danny greeted only for the big dog to snapped at him. Almost biting off Danny's hand. "What the?" Danny gasped pulling his hand back._

"_Oh hello there little badger, is this your dog," Vlad's voice mocked as he slowly exited out of the carriage._

"_What do you want wizard?" the Hunters demanded getting their weapons readied._

"_I just want to make a deal," Vlad offered._

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Naturally the Hunters didn't want to deal with him at first, but Vlad revealed that he had some vital information concerning Technus and the Relics, which he would only reveal after they take him to Sanctuary. Not only that but he still had Cujo hostage. So they reluctantly agreed to a truce. Of course that's not to say that they all haven't thought about throwing him into the middle of the ocean.<p>

"Is it funny how things turn out. You thought I was the villain hunting me down for five years, but as it turned out. Your boss Technus was the real villain. Using you hunters to collect the Relics for him." Vlad chuckled.

"I have you know, I never worked for Technus. I'm an independent Hunter." Danny insisted.

"Sure what ever you have to tell yourself," Vlad rolling his eyes. "Either way, he now has the Relics, and we're the only ones who can stop him."

"Stop him from what?" Danny asked and not for the first time. Since Vlad claimed he had vital information, the Hunters have been trying to glean it from him, but he's been evasive about it. Still there is a chance that he might slip up.

"Why unleashing Pariah Dark of course," Vlad revealed.

"So you're saying that the prophecy of his return is true?" Danny asked.

"Only if someone is foolish enough to free him. That is why I kept the Ring of Rage out of the hands of the Hunters. Though I must admit I didn't think it would cost me my hand." Vlad claimed showing Danny his decapitated hand.

"Please, you only wanted the power for yourself," Danny shot back.

"I admit that there was some bit of ambition in there," Vlad chuckled. "But I assure you, my intentions were noble."

"Like starting your own crime syndicate?" Danny accused.

"Hey if the law fails, you turn to the criminals." Vlad quoted. "Then again, I'm not the only one to question the Hunter's methods."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked.

"Oh just that a certain self proclaimed independent Hunter has stated that he hid one of the Relics for himself," Vlad accused. Danny didn't respond but simply glared at his unwanted company. "Hmpf, keep your secrets. I no longer have any interest in the Relics, but I don't wish to see Pariah Dark returning." With that, Vlad left to return to his quarters. Leaving behind a confused Danny.

Danny wasn't sure if he could trust Vlad. Sure he's a crazed wizard that stole his Ring of Rage, but if it is true that his intent was to keep the Relic from falling into Technus hands, then does that mean he's an ally? Even if the did have a common enemy, that doesn't necessarily mean that Vlad is on the side of good. This could just be an elaborate means of getting rid of his competition. _'The enemy of my enemy is still my enemy'_ Danny whispered to himself. A lesson that Valerie taught him long ago before their falling out. Telling him that even though they work with shady characters from time to time, he must never think of them as friends or allies. More often than not, Hunters tend to get stabbed in the back by those they considered to be their best friends. He may not know what Vlad is up to, but he cannot deny that he may need his help, but that doesn't mean he'll ever trust the old wizard.

* * *

><p>After several long uneventful weeks on the boat, they made it safely to Oceanview. From that point on, they drugged Vlad so that he wouldn't be able to find his way back to Sanctuary. Naturally Cujo took offense to what they did to his new master and tried to attack them. Which meant of course that they had to drug the dog as well. Luckily for them, thanks to Vlad's grey hair, it was easy to convince the onlookers that Vlad was a tired old grandpa on a wheelchair, with Cujo being his pet dog sleeping on his lap. After showing the security guards at the express Bullet's written orders, the group was finally given permission to continue on to Sanctuary.<p>

"Wow, I can't believe it," Maddie stared in awe of the mechanical city. "This place smells even worst than I remember," she gagged holding her nose.

"But to got to love the mechanisms at work," Jack said with great admiration enjoying the sounds of the gears grinding.

"Alright, I'll take Vlad to the infirmary, you guys get to the lab." Valerie said. Vlad groaned in agreement, or at least that what they thought since he's still juiced up of sleeping herbs.

After Valerie disappeared around the corner, Danny and his parents made their way to where the exo-suit was being developed. Naturally the Fentons were giving a warm welcome, at least by those who still recognized the famous couple. As his parents worked on the exo-suit, Danny continued on to the mural containing the image of a warrior facing off against Pariah Dark the wizard king. "Is that really me?" Danny wondered staring at the image of the warrior with the flaming sword.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Amity Park, Dani and Jazz was up in the attic trying to look for whatever clue could lead them to Sanctuary. "Are you sure it's here?" Jazz asked.<p>

"How many times to I have to say it. I don't know!" Dani snapped. "Look all I know is that this is where she stayed okay. So it's possible that it is here or maybe the stables."

"If it was in the stables, then it's probably not there anymore," Jazz sighed. Shortly after Danny left Amity Park, Princess Sam wanted to do something to commemorate him so she rebuilt the entire stables. Replacing it a new slightly fancier one. So any clues that might have been there could have been destroyed during the renovation. "Is there anything else you would know?" Jazz asked for the hundredth time.

"I told you, she didn't tell me anything. All she ever did here was pull ups on the beams over there." Dani pouted.

Jazz's eyes widen with realization. "Which beams would that be?" she asked.

"This one over here," Dani said jumping up to grab the beam and started doing some one handed pull ups. She just loves showing off her muscles. Like most people Dani believed that her strength came from all the heavy lifting she did while working solo in the stables; no one ever suspected it was actually due to a side effect of her use of the Crown of Fire. As Dani continued doing the one armed pull ups, she noticed a small envelope cleverly hidden in the beams. Dani grabbed the envelope before dropping back to the ground. The girls held their breaths as Dani carefully opened the letter. Inside was a map of a city surrounded my seemingly impassable mountains, and a message that said: _'Now you know where to go, but reaching it is the hard part'._

"So how are we going to get there?" Dani asked.

"No idea," Jazz replied. It seems that they were no closer to their objective since the map didn't show the route to the city. It didn't even tell which country the city is even located in.


End file.
